The Flames
by chachingmel123
Summary: What if Tyki and Sheryl had a younger brother? and what if that brother was kidnapped. Halfway across the world, Harry Potter is discovering some shocking news about himself. How are these two different events related? DB,RW,GW,HG Bashing! Manipulative Dumbledore. Noah!Harry, Master of Death!Harry need Beta!
1. Chapter 1

Wow this story became popular fast! I would like to thank XzDaFelixZ for the suggestion of name change since I couldn't think of a Portuguese name for Harry.

I do not own Harry Potter and D Gray Man

Beta'd by all these wonderful people.

mangaMonster7

Raccoon Girl

Erised Nettogrof

Finally the first Chapter is Beta'd!

Enjoy!

1: Shockers and Endless lies.

Tyki Mikk. Age 26 approximately, had always thought there was something missing in his life, but even after many years of his life, he couldn't remember what it was.

He knew his brother Sheryl felt the same way he did, it was one of the reasons Sheryl was so obsessed with his adopted daughter Road; it was an attempt to try and fill that emptiness in his heart, but it only served as a distraction and it didn't solve the problem.

Tyki befriended normal humans to distract himself from the problem, and even that had the same effect as Sheryl's obsession. He didn't know when he started feeling like this, only that it had clung to him like a lifeline and refused to let go.

When he became a Noah and was told he was part of a family, something clicked inside of him and he knew his problem had something to do with family, so he joined the Earl in hopes that the feeling would lessen, but the more time he spent around his new family, the stronger the feeling became until it was practically screaming at him to the point of frustration. He wasn't the only one who felt frustrated because he had seen Sheryl lose it when it was only the two of them.

Both of them sometimes woke up crying in the middle of the night, knowing they had forgotten something very important in their lives.

What was missing in their lives?

Why couldn't they remember?

If they found out someone was behind this…..

There would be hell to pay.

#England#

Harry Potter had just graduated from Hogwarts with an impressive O.W.L and N.E.W.T results, at age 17. He was interested in becoming a curse breaker and everyone was happy to support him and his career choice.

Hermione Granger thought that it was good that he was going to do something with his life which involved helping people and gave him a stack of books on being a curse breaker.

Ron Weasley was relieved that Harry didn't want to be a professional Quidditch star player, because that meant no one would overshadow him and he could finally become his own person.

Professor Dumbledore (Yes he's alive in this story) gave him a pat on the back and smiled at him, his eyes twinkling, like he always does.

Oddly enough, Professor Snape (yes he's also alive) didn't give him the usual sneer, but gave him a look of sorrow and anger when he was told and Harry could tell he wanted to say something important, but something was holding him back and he bit his tongue in irritation.

Snape had been doing this all year.

Another strange thing was whenever Professor Dumbledore came by, Snape would pale slightly and make a show of being his usual Git of a self.

Now that he was out of school, he and Ginny had started getting serious about their relationship and both of them were ready to take it to the next level.

Finally after months of dancing around the question and some much needed prompting from his friends and the rest of the wizard world, Harry finally found the courage to propose to Ginny Weasley.

"It's about time!" Ginny voice was laced with mock disapproval and Harry turned red.

The gathering crowd cheered and the next day the proposal was published in all of the newspapers and gossip columns.

To his dismay, Ginny started getting much more hate mail from girls who wanted to be Future Mrs. Potter. He wasn't mad like he should have been, just disappointed.

Then the anger was there the next day like it always existed which he found odd. He didn't notice Ginny shift nervously when he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Out of curiosity when are you going to go to Gringotts?" Ginny asked sweetly, making sure to mask her true intent under a layer of kindness and sweetness.

"I'll be going tomorrow. Isn't it great, by this time tomorrow you'll be Lady Potter!" He pulled her in by her waist and she hid the slight panic that crossed her face.

She had to warn Dumbledore.

#Scene Change#

That night Dumbledore called an emergency meeting.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night due to having yet another nightmare from his childhood. Uncle Vernon had found him and he tried to escape from his annual beatings which prompted his Uncle to get the whole family to join in the abuse.

Harry heard through the silence the sound of scurrying feet running past the door. His interest peaked when he saw Ron and Hermione heading in a certain direction while looking back to make sure nobody was following them. He stuck to the shadows and followed them quietly.

"Password" The armour asked.

"Dumbledore's Army" Ron whispered, and the door opened and closed behind them, giving him a glimpse of Albus looking grave in his grand chair.

He pressed his ear against the door, knowing Dumbledore wouldn't bother putting a silencing charm on the room because of how early in the morning it was.

"ORDER!" Dumbledore shouted and the room went silent.

"We cannot let Harry go to Gringotts tomorrow. We cannot afford to lose control of our tool. Years of careful planning will go down the drain if Harry goes to Gringotts. We have to stop him, and that means doing whatever it takes." Albus Dumbledore announced and The Order erupted into shouting.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore bellowed, effectively silencing the room. "Now, I'll be happy to hear your suggestions, one at a time."

The first who spoke was Ron Weasley. "Since I'm his best friend, I can challenge him to a long game of Quidditch. He loves Quidditch and will never say no to me." He said, his voice dripping with confidence.

Harry couldn't believe his ears and held in the anger that rose from those words.

"That is a very good suggestion, Mr. Weasley." Albus said as his eyes saw that Hermione's hand was up and he beckoned her to speak.

"We could get Ginny to force him to spend the day with her instead since he's too kind of a person to say no to her." She said in her know-it-all attitude. Ron huffed.

"Anybody else have any more suggestions?" Albus looked around and many held their tongues, knowing any of their own suggestions would kill him or permanently harm him. "So let's take a vote."

"Mr. Weasley's suggestion?" Albus looked around and counted 3 hands. "Miss Granger's suggestion?" He didn't need to look around to see everyone else's hands were up and Ron looked utterly betrayed.

"Then tomorrow, we will put the plan into action. Miss Granger, you will inform Ginny tonight so she can prepare. Tomorrow is the deadline to claim the Lordship so after tomorrow, he can no longer claim the title."

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he sprinted down the corridor and locked himself in his room. His hands clutched into fists and he put up a silencing charm so nobody could hear the ear piercing scream of betrayal that erupted from his throat.

He wiped away his angry tears.

One thing was for sure, he would have to go to Gringotts much earlier than he had originally planned. He would find out why they were so set on keeping him from claiming the Potter Lordship.

#Scene Change#

Harry, covered in his invisible cloak, snuck out of the castle before sunrise.

Making sure to stay in the shadows, he headed to Gringotts Bank, knowing the goblins were expecting him since he changed his appointment with them secretly.

Inside the Wizard Bank, he let his cloak slip, revealing himself to the goblin at the reception desk who jumped in fright before composing himself.

Harry resisted the urge to laugh, after all it wasn't every day you manage to catch a goblin off guard.

"Name," the goblin asked.

"Harry Potter, I'm here for my claim on the Potter Lordship," he said and the goblin's eyes immediately went to his lightning bolt scar that hid behind his fringe. He brushed his hair away and the goblin grinned seeing the scar.

"Your account manager will be with you shortly," Harry nodded and took a seat.

Moments later he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Harry Potter what a pleasure to meet you," Harry looked up to find a goblin dressed in a grey suit with neat white hair. Harry shook his hand.

"My name is Crowclaw and I've been the account manager for the Potter's for several years now. I've found several problems with your account that should not be discussed so openly, perhaps in a more secure room?" Crowclaw asked and Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and followed the goblin.

They came to a small room at the end of corridor. As soon as they went in, Crowclaw cast a silencing charm on the room and a notice me not spell on the door.

Harry raised an eyebrow, not sure what could be so important that he would resort to such measures.

They both sat down opposite each other at a round table. Crowclaw started searching his briefcase and pulled out some documents.

"Now Mr. Potter, you've come of age where you can claim the title of being the Lord of the Potter house?" Crowclaw said, his voice deadly serious and Harry started shifting uneasily.

Crowclaw gave Harry a look of sympathy, knowing what he was about to say would affect the young man greatly. "Mr. Potter, you cannot claim that title. You are not entitled to it." And he watched Harry's face change into one of confusion.

"Why not, I'm Harry Potter. There is no other living Potter except me so I should be entitled to it," he said confused.

Crowclaw shook his head. "The Potter line ended on the 15th of July, 1983(,)" he said in a grave tone.

Harry was more than a little confused. "How could the line have ended when I was three years old when I'm still alive?"

Crowclaw gave him a sympathetic look and he went for his briefcase and fished out a couple of old newspapers. They had to be no less than 10 years old at least and Harry looked down at the papers and read the title.

'The Boy-Who-Lived, died in a car accident. Is the wizard world doomed?'

I have some grave news folks.

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived died in a car accident on the way to his Aunt's house. Harry Potter was walking along the sidewalk when a car swerved off the road and killed young Harry Potter on impact and the driver inside.

When we interviewed his relatives about what happened that day, they responded:

"The boy wanted to play over at his aunt's house and we tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. The boy is a troublemaker and has tormented my family for years," said Vernon Dursley.

Do you think this was an accident or was it a Death Eater avenging his master by killing the boy?

Harry finished reading it and snorted. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he asked.

"This is just one of the many newspapers that talk about your death before they were changed," Crowclaw said with graveness.

"If you haven't noticed, I am Harry Potter-" He was cut off when he saw the look Crowclaw was giving him. "Oh, hell no! I AM Harry Potter! I AM the son of James and Lily. This," He held up the scrunched up newspaper "is a lie!"

"Are you sure about that? Have you ever had a heritage test?" Crowclaw stated calmly. Harry was starting to get pissed. "I am him!"

"Then it wouldn't hurt to take a heritage test" Crowclaw aid calmly. Harry cooled his anger. "Fine but your job is on the line."

Crowclaw nodded and he went to call a goblin who specialised in blood magic.

"Prick you finger with this dagger and let the blood drop onto the paper," the goblin said and Harry pricked his finger and watched his blood drop on the paper.

When it dried, the goblin picked it up and looked at it, giving nothing away and called Crowclaw over who looked at it with wide eyes.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Crowclaw handed over the paper to Harry, who read it slowly.

Name: Hiruno Mikk aka Harry Potter

Adopted Relatives: Harry Potter (illegal and deceased)

Road Kamelot (Alive)-Niece

Relatives:

Tyki Mikk (Alive)-BROTHER

Sheryl Kamelot (Alive)-BROTHER

Tricia Kamelot (Alive/Deceased)- Wife of Sheryl Kamelot

Mary Mikk (Deceased)-Mother

Takashi Mikk (Deceased)-Father

Love potion keyed to Ginny Weasley (age 13)

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Weasley Family (age 11)

Compulsory charm cast by Hermione Granger (age 12)

Blood Magic cast by Albus Dumbledore (Age 2)

Strong Glamour cast by Albus Dumbledore (Age 2)

False Memory Charm cast by Albus Dumbledore (age 2)

Personality change cast by Albus Dumbledore (age 4)

De-aging Potion given by Albus Dumbledore (Age 2, 15)

Hero Complex charm cast by Ron Weasley (age 11)

Compassion charm cast by Albus Dumbledore

Growth bind cast by Albus Dumbledore (Age 2, 5 and 7)

Tracking charm cast by Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Magic core: 65% blocked (age 3)

Natural Magic: 45% blocked (age 2)

Animagus: 75% Blocked.

Intelligence: 78% Blocked

Noah: 89% Blocked

Natural occlumency: 55% Blocked

By the time he'd finished reading, Harry needed to sit down or risk collapsing from the shock. He desperately wished that what was in front of him was a lie, but deep down, he knew it was the truth.

Reality crashed down on him as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

His whole life was a lie.

He was never in control of his own life even after he'd killed Voldemort. He was just a puppet on a string who was to dance to the puppet master's tune. His proposal to Ginny was planned from the very start. Now that he thought about it, he should have realised something was wrong when he started to fancy the girl even though he only saw her as a friend.

Was this what Snape was trying to tell him all year? That he wasn't who he thought he was and was nothing but a fake who didn't even know that his own life was one big chess game?

He wondered if meeting Ron and Hagrid was a set-up. If he hadn't met them, would he have been sorted into Slytherin like the Sorting Hat wanted?

What's more, the man who he trusted his whole life had taken him away from his true family and condemned him to life with the Dursleys, years of being nothing but a house elf and for what?

To complete his 'destiny' as the Boy-Who-Lived, he snorted; he wasn't even the Boy-Who-Lived. He was nothing more than a replacement, a tool to a madman who masquerades as the leader of the Light.

Albus was just as bad as Voldemort or even worse.

He wondered if Sirius had been part of the plot, did Sirius truly love him or was he acting that way because Dumbledore ordered him to? Was Remus in on it too? After all, it was hard to fool a werewolf's senses.

"Mr. Potter?" Crowclaw voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked up and Crowclaw saw the spiral of emotions in his eyes.

"This must come as quite a shock to you Mr. Potter but I assure you everything that I have shown you is real," he said, his voice soft.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why what, Mr. Potter?" a Crowclaw sked.

"How come nobody knows the real Harry Potter is dead?" Harry's voice was as quiet as a mouse.

Crowclaw sighed, brushing a piece of white hair out of the way. "I didn't know about Harry Potter's death until I came across the old newspaper while looking at the Potter accounts. Then when I finished reading it and put it down. I immediately forgot what I'd read and it wasn't until I looked at the newspaper again, that I found my eyes drifting off of it. I immediately checked for charms and found there was a Memory charm and 'Notice Me not'. I immediately got them removed."

Harry looked down hiding the anger boiling under the surface.

"Now what do you want to do, Mr. Potter?" Crowclaw asked and Harry looked up confused.

"Do what?"

"We can make you a pure Potter but you won't be entitled to be the head of house or you can take this potion," Crowclaw fished out a potion from his briefcase, it was blue. Harry looked at the potion with understandable wariness. "This potion will cancel the blood adoption and return you back to your original state, cancelling the spells and charms done on you. The blocks on your core will be much more painful to remove but it will be done. However I can't do anything about your memories. I suspect they will return gradually."

Harry didn't even need prompting; he took the potion without a second thought. Years of doing what was expected of him, feeling trapped like an animal and now he was given the opportunity to escape on a silver platter, an escape from being the 'Boy-Who-Lived'; it should be changed to the 'Boy-Who-Survived'.

He was a survivor and his survival instincts were screaming at him to take it and make a runner or find himself dead in a ditch somewhere. His dream about leaving the wizard world was in front of his eyes.

He had a family…he couldn't believe it…

He had family that were alive. For years he had dreamed about having a family, someone to take care of him, to shower him with love which he so desperately missed out on as a child because he was told he was too much of a freak to get hugs.

Hold on, if he was feed a de-aging potion how old was he exactly? How old were his brothers? When was he kidnapped and how did his family take it?

One thing was for sure, he was done being Dumbledore's 'Golden boy' and the son of 'Lily and James Potter'. All the people who wanted to manipulate him could kiss his ass instead. He was not a tool to be exploited.

He was going to live as his true self; Hiruno Mikk and no one could stop him.

Seeing the determined glint in his eyes, Crowclaw cuffed, "I take it Mr Potter-"

Harry interrupted him, "Mr. Mikk" and Crowclaw smiled, "Very well Mr. Mikk. I take it you decided to take the potion." Hiruno nodded eagerly, clutching the bottle like it was a life line.

"I'll advise you to not go home and take the potion. Who knows how many listening charms and spells your home is harbouring. It will be wise to take it far away where you know you'll be safe for a couple of days," he said and Harry shot an eyebrow before he remembered Dumbledore was the one that gave him his house.

"Here is some money to help you out for a couple of months, after that you're on your own." Hiruno opened his mouth to protest. "The money I want you to have is from Dumbledore's private account." That shut him up and he took the money with a wide grin.

Hiruno frowned and asked. "What about the invisibility cloak? It's not mine, it's most likely stolen."

Crowclaw nodded, understanding, and tried to take the cloak away but was shot back when he touch it. He chuckled. "It seems the cloak doesn't want to be parted from you."

Hiruno looked it over and felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind.

Crowclaw flicked out his hand and muttered a quick spell; Hiruno was puzzled when nothing happened.

Crowclaw smiled, "I just removed the tracking charms that were on you. No need to thank me."

#Dumbledore's office#

Every device in the office that monitored Hiruno Mikk let out a loud cry before they melted and died a quick and painless death.

#Scene change#

"Goodbye Mr. Mikk and I wish you good luck."

Hiruno wrapped himself in his cloak and stayed in the shadows, heading for Hogwarts to collect his things. He got past the wards and made his way down the Hogwarts corridors. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice that he had captured the attention of Mad-eye moody. It wasn't until he felt the tugging sensation that he finally took notice of his surroundings.

"Mr. Potter, why are you out here so early in the morning?" Mad-eye moody asked, his fake eye swirling and Hiruno quickly masked his panic under a cool mask.

"I left some things in my old room and had to go get them. I didn't want to burden anyone." He schooled his features to show a face of shame and Moody's eyes softened.

"You're not a burden to us. We would have helped you if you had just asked," he spoke in a soft tone.

Moody turned around and walked away, leaving Hiruno to breathe a sigh of relief. Practically running down the corridor under his invisibility cloak, he saw his old room and quickly cast a revealing spell.

He stared in shock, all of his stuff lit up like a Christmas tree, not even his underwear was spared; luckily Hedwig had been left untouched but the same couldn't be said about Hedwig's cage.

'You have to stay calm, he needed to, okay?' He took the little stuff he owned that didn't have some kind of spell on them and packed them into a trunk, that Crowclaw gave him since his own had more spells on it combined than his possessions and he shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket.

He crept out of the room and made his way quickly and quietly out of Hogwarts. Since he didn't have his Firebolt, he apparted to the middle of London and found the bus stop that would take him to the middle of nowhere, far away from Dumbledore reach.

"Where to?" The bus driver asked.

"I don't care, just get me as far away from this place as possible," he told the driver in a hurry and the driver complied, sensing the urgency, not even commenting on the how the young man was dressed.

Hiruno sat in the back seat, not allowing himself to relax for fear of the Order waiting for him when he got off, with their wands pointed at him to obliviate him until he couldn't even remember his own name.

The bus ride took an hour and a half, dropping him off at a town that had yet to wake up. With Hedwig on his head, he went to the nearest hotel and booked a room for the week.

When he shut the door, he finally let himself breathe, but not before casting a lot of anti-tracking charms, at a number that would make Mad-eye Moody proud.

Hedwig flew onto a nearby cabinet, and she watched him take out the potion and place it on the desk. Hiruno eyed the potion with a certain gleam of unsureness.

He picked up the potion, his hands trembling.

"You'll watch over me for a couple of days won't you girl?" His voice was rough and shaky. Hedwig gave a hoot and he smiled. He almost called Dobby but the elf had been dead for several months.

Hiruno cast a silencing spell and opened the lid, shoving the potion down his throat, making sure to get everything. He dropped the empty potion bottle to the ground.

He grimaced at the taste noticing his world was starting to tip from under him.

That's when the pain started.

A sharp jolt of pain coursed through him and he clenched his head and gritted his teeth, his vision zooming in and out of focus. He felt like every cell in his body was on fire. His magic signature rising and the Noah that had been suppressed for so long finally broke free with his sealed magic combined with his Noah ability.

The shockwave was so massive that all around the world people felt the power.

#Black Order#

"What power!" Komui Lee let out, his voice grave just as his face. He looked uncharacteristically serious. He had never felt power like it, it was like he felt it with every fibre of his being. He sensed an endless darkness mixed with light and then the two merging together.

"Section Leader!"

Reever Wenhamm snapped out of his shock, having been effected by the power.

"I want you to find and locate the source," Komui instructed him and Reever nodded, planning to pull an all-nighter.

Again.

'If we find the source before the Earl gets to it and bring it back to HQ, we can harness its power. It might be what we need to turn this war in our favour,' Komui thought, with a glimmer of hope.

All over the world, the other branches were doing the same thing.

#Millennium Earl#

The whole Noah family looked up from the table, clearly sensing the power. They all felt the Noah gene swirl inside the power.

The Millennium Earl was confused, all the Noah's have awakened so who was this?

Nobody noticed how Tyki and Sheryl narrowed their eyes.

Done!

As I said before, I'll leave this as a one-shot for now until I have at least 5 reviews and some follows so I know that what I've been typing is actual been read and actual people look forward to my


	2. Chapter 2

The Flames

Wow. This story has gotten popular fast! I honestly didn't expect more than 5 followers at most for this story and It fills me with joy to have some many people enjoy my story. Thank you for your support!

I looked at a LOT of Fanfic to help me right this chapter to make it the best that it can possibly be. I hope my hard work paid off.

Beta'd by these amazing people.

mangaMonster7

Raccoon Girl

Chachingmel123 (Me:)

Erised Nettogrof

Here is chapter 2.

Enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter or D. Gray. Man.

2: The Noah of Death.

Albus Dumbledore, the self-proclaimed leader of the Light, sat in his usual place in the Grand Hall, his eyes twinkling, overconfident in his plan to keep Harry from Gringotts. Years of planning will not go to waste. He still needed Harry under his thumb.

When Albus first heard the prophecy, he was shocked at the wording and quickly changed it so it would appear that Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort, knowing Voldemort would go after Harry instead of him. He was shocked to find out the boy survived the killing curse and succeeded in killing Voldemort!

He wasn't foolish enough to believe Voldemort was dead like the rest of the wizard world. He quickly took advantage of the situation and hailed Harry as the Boy-who-Lived, and put the child with his Muggle relatives, knowing their hatred of magic would groom him to what Dumbledore needed him to be so that he could properly mould him.

Then that stupid boy got himself killed.

When he heard the news that Harry Potter had died, all his well-laid plans were pulled out from right under him. He was livid. How dare the boy go and die before he could make use of him?! He was Albus Dumbledore! And he always got what he wanted and if he didn't, he would take it!

So Albus Dumbledore searched throughout the globe for a suitable replacement for Harry Potter. It was then he remembered the 9-year-old Hiruno Mikk whom he had come across in Portugal, having taken a special interest in the boy because of how big his magic core was.

So he took a selected group of people with him under the ruse of rescuing the boy from death eaters.

He obliviated the boy's family so that they wouldn't remember his existence and when he returned to England, the group demanded answers, so he obliviated them all.

It was, after all, all for the greater good.

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead as he remembered the yearlong transformation in getting Hiruno Mikk to become Harry Potter. His ears still rung from the screams and pleads as he locked the boy's memories away, one by one and implanted or twisted one memory after another to his liking. He had cut the boy's forehead and put one of Voldemort's Horcruxes in it knowing it would drain his magic core and then fed the boy a de-aged potion to get him to the age where the real Harry Potter died. Having dug up the real Harry Potter's body and performed an illegal ritual to reconstruct a replica body, he put the de-aged boy inside it.

He frowned because the boy was very much like a doll and moved around mechanically like he had no soul, but he soon fixed that when the boy turned 4 and made a personality for him.

He then spent his time collecting all the newspaper and gossip columns that mentioned Harry Potter's death and placed a memory charm on all of them and sent them out into the wizard world making people forget about the accident. He obliviated everyone connected to Harry Potter that had known about the boy's death including his relatives and placed the boy back with his relatives while he skilfully spun some bullshit about Blood wards. He did, however, put upwards that would repel anyone that wished to do harm until his 13th birthday.

Anyone that had escaped him and claimed that Harry Potter was dead was mysteriously found dead the next morning.

He smiled, remembering seeing Harry after such a long time so submissive and obedient. All Dumbledore had to do then was put on the grandfather act and he instantly gained Harry's trust, pushing Harry to become close to his two spies instructed by him to lead Harry 'on the right path'.

Each year he tested the boy, to see what he was made off and frowned. He clenched his fist. The boy should have been dead by now. The first year, he let Quirrell into the castle knowing he was possessed by Voldemort and hoped that he would kill the boy. He had it all planned out, he would lead Harry to the Philosopher's stone were Voldemort would kill him, effectively getting rid of the Horcrux in Harry's scar. While Voldemort was distracted, he would hit Voldemort with a stunner. With Voldemort immobilised, he would go 'Horcrux Hunting' and be hailed as the saviour of the Wizard world.

That was not what happened.

The boy actually defeated Quirrell and drove Voldemort off. He didn't let that deter him, though, as each year he would find a new way to kill him and each year the boy would grow smarter and gain more influence. His only shiny light was knowing that Harry was still under his thumb and would 'come' to him after each event, he would then go through all of Harry's memories of the year and pick out what Harry needed and what he didn't such as the huge fight with his 'best friends' in the third year.

He even faked his own death and when he heard that Voldemort had died for good this time, he finally revealed himself and didn't need to use Occlumency to get people to accept his explanation. Just like he hoped, the death of Voldemort was overshadowed by his return to the Wizard world.

He loved the idea of being remembered as the Boy-Who-Lived's mentor and go down in history as the greatest Wizard of all of time.

"HARRY'S GONE!"

Albus' smile immediately dropped.

#Black Order#

"What do you mean, you can't find the source of the power?" Komui Lee frowned as he looked over the data. He could clearly see the colour that represented the power was scattered all across the globe.

Reever Wenham shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Having checked the data over and over again to make sure there was no mistake in it and after the 50th time, he was forced to conclude that the readings were accurate and that nothing was wrong with their systems.

The fact that somehow the same readings were shown all over the world all at once with the exact same frequency and density still puzzled him, though.

"Very well, but please inform Allen and the others to keep an eye out for anything unusual," Komui sighed, he had hoped to locate the source quickly and bring it in so they could study it, but it looked like the gods were against him today.

Reever left.

#Millennium Earl#

"Hey Road, do you know where the Earl is? I need to talk to him about something," Tyki asked, ever since they all that felt that power The Earl had mysteriously disappeared.

Road was currently sitting on top of Sheryl eating a lollipop while his brother was acting like a donkey and making noises.

He sweat dropped.

Road took a lick of her lollipop. "The Earl is in his study, but I wouldn't go there if I were you," she warned him which Tyki ignored and started heading towards the study.

"Hey, let me come too." He turned around to see his brother Sheryl running up to him with that stupid face he wears whenever he sees Road but for once his eyes told a different story.

Tyki waited for his brother and they both set out to find the Earls study.

When they did find the study, the door was eerily open, showing nothing but the darkness inside.

"After you." Tyki rolled his eyes while Sheryl used him as a shield to whatever awaited them in the dark.

They only saw one light in the middle of the room and a black silhouette.

They heard the sounds of quiet sobbing and water dripping onto the floor

Is he crying?!

They sweat dropped.

The Earl was sitting on the floor, crying over a piece of paper having noticed them come in.

"Tyki, Sheryl. The picture is so beautiful. I can't stop crying!" The Earl blew his nose in some used tissue.

#15 minutes Earlier#

The Earl turned his study over, searching through everything to find out anything about the mysterious Noah. Finally after a hard search, he found a small old book that had 3 pages at the most.

He frowned at the lack of information.

The book cover was a triangle with a circle and a split in it to look like it's been cut in half. He began reading it.

His interest was immediately caught when he read the story of the three brothers and what they wanted from death. It further interested him to know that death didn't just give them for free.

Death was tired of his job, so he sneakily created a Master from the three brothers' life force to take over from him, but won't be able to take up the position until all the Hallows were collected by his Master.

Like the rest of the Noah clan, the Master of Death was reincarnated over and over again. It is said that the Noah had so much power that life and death were in the palm of his hand.

He was only ever seen once and that time the earth became a prison for the dead and the earth went to hell.

The Earl frowned, he wasn't exactly thrilled to have someone out there stronger than him. He would much rather be the strongest being on the planet and go unopposed than be the second best.

He turned the page to see a hand drawing of what the Noah looked like and his eyes widened at how beautiful it was.

A Young man stood on top of the cliff with the Noah's famous smile, the dark skin and amber eyes pierced through the night sky as the moonlight illuminated the man. What really got the Earl's attention was what the young man was smiling at.

The sea of corpses and the dead trying to reach out to the young man. Even the sky was bloody red and seemed to be crying blood drops. Everywhere was engulfed in black flames and people were dying left and right.

It was truly a horrific drawing.

In the back of his mind, the Earl registered that the young man's face looked familiar like he'd seen someone with a similar face.

It's so BEAUTIFUL!

The Earl cried with happiness at the image that could only be described as chaos.

He had been crying ever since.

#End Of Flashback#

What the hell?!

Tyki and Sheryl exchanged looks and formed a plan to separate the Earl from the picture so they could talk to him.

"Earl, you can't stay in here for so long, crying your eyes out. There are places to be, people to kill and the weapons haven't heard from their creator in such a long time. They miss you," Tyki lied smoothly and the Earl looked up with snot hanging from his nose.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Really?" the Earl sniffed.

No. "Yes. I can say for certain. They would love to hear their creator's voice after all you are their inspiration." In the corner of his eye, he saw Sheryl take the drawing and give him a thumbs up.

That definitely cheered the Earl up and the tears had mysteriously vanished leaving a face full of confidence and a Sparkling aura enveloped the Earl.

It was disgusting.

Tyki looked over his shoulder to see that Sheryl wasn't paying attention to what was happening and was staring at whatever the Earl was holding previously.

"Sheryl what's wro-" He trailed off because he too became transfixed at the picture before him.

#Hiruno's location#

Hiruno slipped in and out of consciousness for the next few days before the pain subsided and his body had gathered enough energy to stay awake.

He opened his eyes slowly and immediately snapped them shut because the sunlight assaulted them without mercy. He groaned as he struggled to get his body to co-operate with his mind but only succeeded in getting on his feet for a split second before he fell flat on his face.

His mind slowly cleared up and he remembered where he was and why he was there. He also became aware of something sticky underneath his feet.

He looked down and immediately shuffled away through the power of fear.

There in the middle of the room was a dead body, purely made out of skin with its middle sliced open like a cocoon.

He got out his wand and started poking it to see if it would come back to life and attack him. It did nothing and he gained the confidence to touch it with his bare hands and found it sticky and slimy. It oozed green slime and he felt sick.

He then turned the body around to see the front and took a step back.

There in front of him was the face, the face he had seen whenever he looked into the mirror. It was then reality came down on him, he had been in this disgusting thing for over 15 years.

'How did I feel so comfortable in this thing?' He couldn't take it, he bolted to the toilet to throw up.

When he ran by the bathroom mirror, he had immediately thought someone was in his room and went for his wand but when the stranger did the same, he realised it was him.

The young man in front of him was him.

The man looked like he was in his early 20's, had darker skin and extremely long black masses of curly hair, not as curly as Ron but close, that reached to his feet. It obviously hadn't been cut in years. Pieces of skin were plastered around his face from his old body and crosses were along his forehead. He also noticed he was skinny, extremely skinny and short due to years of starvation. His clothes hung on his body like they were on a hanger.

Hell, he didn't even look British anymore, he looked like a foreigner but what really caught his attention were the colour of his eyes.

His eyes that previously were such a striking shade of green from who he thought was his mother were now amber.

They were a striking shade of amber.

And what's that...OH HELL NO!

Haruno Mikk stared into...

The symbol of the deathly Hallows.

Omake

When they did find the study, the door was eerily open, showing nothing but darkness inside.

"After you." Tyki rolled his eyes while Sheryl used him as a shield to whatever waited for them in the dark.

They only saw one light in the middle of the room and a black silhouette.

The figure got up and turned around.

Their eyes widened in horror.

The Millennium Earl was wearing nothing but a grass skirt and doing a Hula dance.

"Tyki, Sheryl, why don't you join me?" The Earl asked, shaking his fat ass in front of them.

"..."

"...Tyki."

"...Yes, Sheryl?"

"Close the door and let's never speak of this again."

"..."

Done!

What do you think? Thanks for so many followers and more than Five reviews. Review/Favourite and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Flames

Here is chapter 3.

Enjoy!

I do not own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter.

Finally Beta By

Racoon Girl

Erised Nettogrof

Chachingmel123 (Final Edit)

Note: mangaMonster7 has been pulled out of the group and someone else.

3: Death is a Cross-dresser

Hiruno stared at the clear symbol of the Death Hallows in the centre of both eyes.

He closed his eyes thinking he was seeing things and opened them, but the symbol was still there, and glowing!

He wondered if he should take it as a bad sign or good sign to have the symbol for the Deathly Hallows in both of his eyes.

What exactly did it mean for him and why on earth did he have the symbol in his eyes in the first place?

How did he even get connected to the Deathly Hallows in the first place?

Hiruno knew that his cloak was a Hallow because it lasted much longer than an ordinary invisible cloaks. He had no idea where and what the other two were and wondered if he had come in contact with them at some point in his life.

He forced himself to stop looking at his eyes, since he was starting to see a small, creepy smile forming on his lips. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before and it filled him with a deep sense of dread.

His eyes roamed to his lightning bolt scar.

His lightning bolt scar was faint on his forehead as he smoothed his long hair over it, glad for its length for once.

He went to change into the most muggle clothing he owned; now that he was actually much bigger, he found that Dudley's old clothes fit him just fine, much to his relief. He searched through pieces of clothing that looked the least worn out and put them on.

Turning around to look in the mirror, Hiruno saw that he now wore black jeans that wrinkled at the bottom, the colour made it impossible to see how worn out they were, a blue turtle neck and worn out black boots. Over all of this, he wore a brown cloak to hide his face.

His instincts were screaming at him to not go out looking like this.

That he had to cover up the cross and Noah features as best as he could. He didn't know where the instinct was coming from, but if there was one thing he learned, it's was that he should always trust his instincts, because listening to his instincts was the only thing that had kept him alive for so long.

He briefly entertained the idea of wearing a glamour, however his instincts were screaming at him, that a simple glamour was not going to be enough, that he had to get rid of his appearance completely.

He went over to the mirror in the bathroom and focused on making his skin lighter and making the crosses disappear as well as the eyes.

To his amazement they went without a fight and he glanced again at the mirror, finding a thin young man with chocolate brown eyes staring right back at him. There was no sign of the Deathly Hallows anywhere and he let out a sigh of relief.

He walked out of the hotel and asked around were he could find the nearest library and was directed to the west of town, or though he had to ask another couple of time to make sure he was on the right path.

He stood in front of an old looking building and walked up the stairs to the entrance. Muggles were going in and out of the building, a lot were carrying bags full of books.

He stared in shock when the door opened automatically.

Since when do doors open on their own? He wondered in awe and several people were giving him weird looks; it was a strange sight, seeing a man who looked well in his twenties just standing there looking at the automatic doors like he'd never seen one before in his life. Noticing eyes on him, he quickly passed through the doors with his head down, trying to disinterest his watchers.

Only to get an even bigger shock when he saw how many books were on the shelves. The books looked endless, there was no doubt in his mind that it was bigger than any pure blood library he had ever been in and he himself felt suddenly very small.

He walked up to the counter lady and asked where the computers were.

The woman, as soon as she saw him, hid a blush and tried not to stare. "Down that section to the left."

He nodded as thanks and followed the directions he was given, frowning when he saw computers that were as thin as notebooks and he sat down in front of one and tried to open it but couldn't.

He banged his head in irritation, knowing he could no longer deny the truth.

He's been away for too long from the Muggle world that he was completely out of touch with it.

He let out a groan knowing he would have to start from scratch.

#Millennium Earl#

Sheryl and Tyki stared at the drawing in shock. Slowly comprehending what they were seeing and coming to terms that their mind wasn't playing tricks on them and that it was real.

The Noah looked shockingly similar to them, he looked more like Tyki then Sheryl but the resemblance was there.

They exchanged glances with one another.

"Sheryl," Tyki said slowly.

"Yes Tyki?" Sheryl replied, eyes not leaving the paper.

"Do we have a living relative?" Tyki asked.

Sheryl frowned, "I don't know. I thought all the people related to us were dead." He said, voice full of confusion.

Tyki and Sheryl went back to looking at the drawing of the guy that could be related to them. No scratch that, the guy WAS related to them. The face was too similar to their own to be a coincidence as Sheryl traced his finger over the Noah features very carefully.

"You don't think the feeling we've had, is related to our unknown relative do you?" Tyki rubbed circles on his forehead trying to keep down the sudden headache that had formed.

"Don't you find it weird that we know nothing about this person? When he looks so much like us?" Sheryl frowned; he had a gut feeling that there was something bigger going on here.

"You don't think, there's something bigger going on behind the scenes?"

Tyki and Sheryl exchanged glances, knowing that they would have to track down the Noah to get some answers.

#Black Order#

"Allen is alive," Komui announced after reading the letter sent to him.

"Thank god," Lenalee Lee gasped, having been worried about Allen ever since there was no sign of him after retrieving Suman. Suman had mysteriously disappeared with Allen and she hoped both were alright.

"Tsk. Bean sprout is too stubborn to die," was Kanda's answer, but you could tell he had been worried about Allen as well.

"So where is he now?" Lavi asked, relieved about Allen's wellbeing.

Komui took a sip out of his coffee and began reading the newspaper.

They all developed tick marks.

"Answer the question!"

Komui looked up and forged surprise.

"Oh, he's in Asia."

"ASIA!?"

Why the hell was Allen/Bean sprout there?!

#Asian branch#

Allen Walker cursed Tyki's name for almost killing him and ripping out his arm for the one hundredth time. Sweat poured down his face as he tried and failed to gather his Innocence to recreate his arm.

The particles gathered where his arm was meant to be. It melded back into its original form and Allen was over joyed.

However the joy only lasted a second because his arm transformed back into innocence particles.

Allen cursed Tyki's name again.

_Everyone wait for me…_

#Hiruno Location#

Having just got back from the library, he was completely exhausted.

He didn't realise how much he missed out on the Muggle world. He was now convinced that the Muggle studies at Hogwarts were completely useless.

He learned absolutely nothing. Why on earth was the Wizard world so closed off from the Muggle world?

For bloody sake, the Magic world is pipsqueak compared to the Muggle world. There is no excuse for the Wizard world to be oblivious to the rest of the world! He thought with a bit of anger, having realised that he'd just wasted years of his education, just to apply to a limited number of jobs in the magical world when he could have finished his studies in the Muggle world and gotten any job he wanted for much higher pay.

He was extremely grateful for his heightened ability in Occlumency, it would come in handy to process all the information he had received and the more to come.

The Wizard world seemed to be stuck in time, when the rest of the world had moved on. Hell, he was shocked to see such destructive weapons being made that could easily kill a Wizard before the Wizard even came close to casting a spell.

Pureblood are superior my ass. He rolled his eyes, if all the purebloods spent a whole month in the Muggle world, it would be an eye opener and would get the sticks out of all their asses that seemed to have been shoved up so far up.

He took off his cloak and went to the bedroom to sort through the information….

There was a woman with bright blue eyes and long silver hair lying on his bed.

He was stunned.

"Master, your home," the women purred and made her way to him, swaying her hips seductively.

Why the hell is there a woman in my room?! His hand immediately went for his wand.

She grabbed his hand and pressed herself against him. "Master shouldn't do that. I've been waiting for Master for so long…." She spoke softly in his right ear and he turned bright red at the suggestive tone in her words.

She giggled.

"I'm Death and I've wanted to meet Master for so long. I just couldn't stand it!" He could feel her hot breath on his skin and he gulped, suddenly finding it very hot in the room.

He found his eyes roaming along her figure and stopping at her soft looking lips.

**DAMMIT SNAP OUT OF IT!**

Suddenly coming to his senses, he pushed the woman away.

The woman tumbled and crashed onto the floor.

"Dammit, almost had him," she said in an irritated voice, but Hiruno wasn't paying attention to her because he was too busy looking at his hands.

When he touched her chest…..

It was flat.

He felt his mind break into a thousand pieces as he came to only one conclusion.

"YOU'RE A GUY!?"

Death grinned.

_Omake_

_What the hell is this guy doing, just standing in front of the door?_

_Oh, good. He's just gone inside so I can go in too._

_Hmm, the man's coming over here?_

_The man sat down near one of the laptops._

_Why is the man looking at the laptop weirdly?_

_The man started to twirl the laptop frantically, looking for the power button._

_Does he even know what the power button looks like?_

_Suddenly the man banged his head on the table._

_What the hell?!_

_The man let out a groan._

_Is he alright?_

_The man suddenly got up and walked to the section on Computers._

…

_This is why I'll never understand foreigners…_

Done!

Tyki and Sheryl have gotten one step closer in discovering what is missing with their lives; Allen is trying to rebuild his arm through pure willpower. Death suddenly shows himself and Hiruno is shocked to find out the pretty woman is actually a man crossdressing. How will Harry/ Hiruno's presence affect the story of D. Gray-Man? Review/Favourite and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

The Flames

(Edit:22/03/2015)

I finally could be bothered do this chapter!

Here is chapter 4

I do not own or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

5: How to be the Noah of Life and Death for Idiots.

"Your a MAN?!" He shouted in shock.

Death winked at him.

Hiruno cringed.

"How the hell did you get into this room? When there are strong wards here, that only allow me to pass?!" going for his wand only to find it in Death hands, being twirled while he stroked Hedwig. The owl was loving the sensation of being stroked across her sensitive feathers. Hedwig shivered in pleasure and Hiruno shot her a look of betrayal.

"Oh come on Master. You know nothing can keep us a part" The cross dresser said and he shivered in disgust.

"And another thing! Why the hell are you calling me, Master?!"

Death pouted "Since you own all the Hallows, you've become the Master of Death or should I say the Noah of Life and Death?" by the confused look he got, he sighed. "Oh my. I didn't think you were that ill informed of your current situation." he said in dismay and pulled up his blue dress revealing a small book strapped his leg.

Death handed him the book.

He looked down.

_So you just found out the smoking hot, sexy women on your bed is a man._

He threw the book in the bin and wordlessly cast a Incendio.

The book caught on fire.

"NOOOOO MY BOOK!" Death cried out.

"**Is this some sort of joke?**" Death looked up to find Hiruno right hand in a fist ready to punch him.

Death started to sweat "I'm kidding! Just kidding!" the hand unclench and lowered."You must have noticed, that your different? I bet you've already seen the symbol for the deathly hallows in your eyes. Haven't you?"excitement was in his voice and he was bouncing around like a kid on sugar.

Hiruno suddenly felt all of his energy drain out of him and collapsed on the bed, ready to never wake up again.

Death pouted. "I'm not that bad! Compared to your niece, Road. I'm easy!". Hiruno head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at death.

"How do you know about Road?" His voice had a dangerous edgy to it, doing nothing to Death.

Death laughed "Considered, most of your family are Noah's. I know a lot." Hiruno shot him a look of confusion and Death stopped laughing "Wow, are you really this clueless?"

Hiruno didn't know if he should feel insulted or not and just kept quiet so that Death could fill him in.

"How do you think you've survived so long with Voldemort soul latched on to you?" Hiruno shrugged, noticing that Death was very uncomfortably close to him and was eyeing him a particular way.

"Like your bothers. You carry something called the Noah gene in you. The gene found something foreign had invaded your body, it contained it. When Dumbledore found out something was stopping the soul fragment from killing you, he blocked the Noah gene even though he had no idea what he just sealed. Even then you still somehow contained it but it wasn't like before. It gave you a connection to Voldemort." laughing in a menacing way, the complete opposite of his looks making Hiruno shifted uncomfortable on the bed.

"Now that all the blocks have been removed. What do you think would happen to the Noah gene when it has been contained for so long?" Death asked his eyes twinkling in a certain why reminding him of Dumbledore. Hiruno growled "I don't know!"

Death looked disappointed. "Well, I tell you. The gene without something to hold it back, invaded every part of all your cells and transformed them. The signs of a Noah awakened are the dark skin and the amber eyes not to mention the cross across your forehead" He noticed the widening of eyes and grinned "I, see you've seen that form. What it means for you is that, the Noah gene will slowly turn you into a suitable host. You'll experience a complete personality change and get a special ability also the Noah's memories will come slowly."

Hiruno was shocked, not only would he have to deal with his own memories coming back but also the Noah that was apparently inside of him.

Would his mind be alright when this was all over?

"Since at the time of your awakening, you were already the Master of Death so the two, kind of butt heads with each other and in the end, they both agreed to merge together to form the Noah of Life and Death. The Noah of Life and Death hasn't been awoken for a Millennium. Meaning your quite special!" Death said with glee and Hiruno groaned. He just went from being the Boy-Who-Lived to being the Master of Death and vessel for something he was sure was pure evil.

"Don't be like that! You'll be a great master!" completely misunderstanding the reason why his Master looked worried, on purpose.

"This is the real book" Death handed him an orange book that had at least 200 pages in it.

He stared at the massive book in his hands.

"You're kidding me right?"

Death shrugged. "I could give you a quick summary of what's inside the book if you like but it wouldn't be as good as reading the book" he warned, he got a hard stare in return.

"Basically, right now there is a war going on." Hiruno groaned, he had a sinking feeling he would be dragged into this one. "Between the Millennium Earl and the Noah family against the Black order. The millennium Earl brings a soul back to life through a person desire and puts them into a weapon that he can control. That weapon kills the person who brought them back to life and takes there body so they can blend in with human society." Death looked through the window down at the busy street down below. "There at least 10 Akuma on every street blending into human society and the Noah are like their generals since the Millennium Earl can't keep track of all the Akuma he created. Each Noah has a special ability. Your brother Tyki Mikk is the Noah of pleasure and the ability to touch anything he wants or pass through it. He keeps these special kind of butterflies called the Teez, they eat humans and can be born from them."

Hiruno paled at seeing such a thing.

Death continued, not at all disturbed "Your other brother Sheryl is the Noah of Desire. His ability is that he could control any part of a human body meaning he could control any human like a toy and could get someone to kill themselves and it would be classed as suicide." Hiruno looked horrified.

"Now your adopted niece. Road Kamelot is the Noah of Dreams. Her ability is that she can control anything in her _dreams_. She drags a person heart into one of her dreams were she can kill them and use their body however she wished. She has a thing for Allen Walker and burning candles.

Hiruno stared in disbelief that such people exist and have no wondered how many Wizards and witches would die before they are finally capture if they turn their sights on the Wizard world.

"The Black Order is against the Noah and the Earl. They use the Innocence to _purify_ the Akuma soul and fight against the Earl" There was clear dislike for the Black order in his voice.

"The Millennium Earl is the one who _revives _the souls to help destroy the world so by doing this, each soul he pulls out from the grave causes a LOT of paperwork for you"

Hiruno rose an eyebrow "Me?"

Death Nodded happily looking smug "Since your my Master, all the paperwork that I used to do is transferred to you" with obvious happiness in his voice and Hiruno wanted to groan.

He rubbed his forehead "what about this Black Order? They use the Innocence to send them back to where they belong. So the paperwork should have decreased"

As the mention of Innocence, a loud growl escaped Death lips. "Don't you dare talk about the so called Innocence that _cleanses _the soul and sends them back to the 'afterlife'" Death spat out.

Hiruno took a step back in surprise at the rage that rolled off Death.

Death slumped down in his chair and sighed. "The Black Order is just as bad as the Millennium Earl." At the raised eyebrow he went into depth. "The _Cube" _He spat out of hatred and Hiruno shifted uncomfortably. "That thing that started this whole mess was created by Humans that first fought the Earl. They were willing to do anything to stop him because of what they believed _righteous._ There own sense of righteousness is that anything even remotely out of the ordinary deserved to die. This was how the Earl was made"

Hiruno eyes widened.

Death snorted "What? Did you think the Earl hatred for the world came out of nowhere? That he just suddenly appeared one day and started killing people left and right? Everything has a story behind it!"

Silence descended on both of them.

"Anyway, in the beginning it wasn't so bad, he killed only a small amount of people. There was no such thing as Akuma and was seen as a serial killer. Can you guess what made the Earl go to such extremes?" He asked and Hiruno shook his head.

Death sighed "The stupid humans, caught him one day and saw what he really was. For people that shunned anything different, you can guess how that ended." Hiruno paled at Deaths words "They tried to experiment on him so they could gain his abilities and use those abilities to crush their opponents in war." He snorted. "That was the last straw for him and what little sanity the Earl had left was gone and he declared war on the world. This is what led him to be what he is today." Hiruno was shocked speechless at the revelation.

"Not wanting to admit their own faults, they created the thing known as the _Cube_. To help future generations combat the Earl." Death broke out into laughter "Ironic isn't it? The person the Order is fighting against is the monster they've created!"

Death grinned darkly " Can you imagine if this got out? It would absolutely destroy the so called 'Black order, Humanities only hope against the Earl'. How many _Exorcist_ do you think, will be willing to stick with the order if they know it was the cause of so many people dying every day? That their comrades died for nothing? That thieve thrown away their very lives for people who are much worse than the Earl himself!"

Hiruno didn't know why but he liked the idea of seeing their faces if the truth ever comes to light, a dark grin broke out on his lips at the thought of so much disappear and grief all in one place. A thought then occurred to him. "Hang on, that still doesn't explain why you hate the Innocence so much!"

Death brushed his long hair out of his face "Humans believe that the Innocence helps the soul that resides in a Akuma to be free and pass on. This is false" He revealed getting a shocked look from Hiruno.

"It doesn't? but what about what, this Allen person sees with his left eye when he kills an Akuma?" Hiruno asked, in confusion and shock.

Death laughed "The eye only allows Allen to see a few seconds after the soul escapes from the Akuma. He doesn't see what happens beyond those few seconds!"

Hiruno suddenly had a sinking feeling "Then what happens to the soul beyond those few seconds?"

Death went unusually quiet as he tried to put it in a way that wouldn't cause him to worry. Death reaction did nothing to smoothen Hiruno fear. Death breathed in and out and said gently "Since they did not pass on normally because of the innocence involved. The souls are stuck in-between the fiscal and the spiritual realm. This is where the idea of ghost's come from. Can you imagine being unable to re-unite with you love ones and be so isolated from the world around you? The innocence is a terrible thing so the Earl is right in his own twisted way. The innocence should not exist."

Hiruno head was spinning "So ghost are actual souls that have been _purified_ by innocence and cannot pass on?" He asked just to make sure he got everything right, Death nodded.

"Do you know how much work it is to get a soul back when it's trap in that state! Months of paperwork and making deals with the rulers of the realm in-between! Those guys are just mean!" Death putted, recalling how he tried the undo damage that was Manna who got _purified _and the stubborn gits refused to let him go.

"One question" Hiruno raised his hand and Death raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Hiruno looked Death up and down. "Why are you dressed as a women?"

Death grinned. "What's more terrifying, a bony cloaked figure with a scythe walking down the street or a pretty women? Besides I'm rocking these high heels!" Death stood up and showed the light blue high heels with a piece of silver at the side.

Hiruno rolled his eyes.

"And also, when were in public Master. It would be best not to call me Death." Death said sweetly and he shivered. "Call me Aliciana. When other people are around"

_Noble and kind. MY ASS!_

Hiruno kept his mouth shut and simply nodded.

"Being the Master of Death means you cannot die and will not age. Your responsible for signing the paperwork needed for a person to go to heaven or hell. God is the one who decides who goes to heaven or hell, you are just the one who approves of God choice. You have your own domain and have the ability to call up any spirit. They will compelled to obey you so if you suddenly wanted to create an army of the dead, you can. I've done that several times myself in the past" Death boasted and Hiruno was starting to worry for Death sanity.

"As for the being a Noah since you've got magic in your system and no one can stop you if you go off the deep end.." Death said in barely contained excitement and grinned.

"You can do the hell you want!"

Hiruno was speechless.

"Now then. Let's get you cleaned up!" He snapped his finger and Hiruno hair immediately shortened to shoulder length, neat and well kept. Hiruno suddenly found himself wearing a black Italian suit with shoes and smart tie. On his wrist was golden Rolex.

He looked down at himself.

Death inspected him with approval. "You look nice master"

_I look like a gangster._

"Let's check up on what Lenalee doing! She's fighting a Level 3 Akuma! Master let's go!"

With that, they vanished.

#Hogwarts#

Severus Snape hid his grin behind a scrawl.

Every since Harry was announced missing, Albus had been barking orders desperate to find Harry and doing everything he could to locate him.

Severus smiled, _at last the boy finally wised up._ Having been leaving hints all year for Harry but for some reason the boy was too thick to notice anything strange. Hell he even, started teaching the boy, the heritage potion. The boy was not suspicious at all!

What did he have to do, to get the boy to realise he'd wasn't who he thought he was!

Severus could still remembered the day when he found out about Harry Potter wasn't really Harry Potter.

Albus had been persuaded to drink alcohol to celebrate his return to the wizard world. So imagine his surprise when that very night he was visited by a drunk Headmaster. He went to get a potion that would flush the alcohol out of Albus system but stopped when Albus opened his mouth and asked him to stay.

He reluctantly did and to his horror Albus started about Harry, how he was such a good boy and obeyed orders. He rolled his eyes and was tempted to block the man rambling out. It was a good thing that he didn't or else he would have missed the next stream of words.

"Hiruno is such an obedient boy"

His eyes widened, _who the hell was Hiruno?! Wasn't he just talking about Potter?_

He thought the old man made a mistake but the name kept coming up as the Headmaster talked and it didn't take him long to piece together that Hiruno was Harry Potter. He was beyond confused. _Did that mean Harry Potter really wasn't Harry Potter? impossible! the boy who I swore to protect was Lily son! _Not wanting to believe it, he started asking questions and Albus spilled everything.

How he was the cause of Lily dying. How the prophecy he spoke about was fake. How he used Severus love for Lily to be a spy under the ruse of helping him out of prison. Albus had his eyes set on Severus from the very beginning. He had been manipulated since he stepped into Hogwarts all those years ago. He was the one who caused James to bully Severus and take Lily away from him. Hell, even some of his personality changed because of the bastard opposite him. Someone of his memory weren't even his own. Albus had obliviated him a total of 35 times and implanted memories in him.

He felt violated.

But all of this was nothing compared to the boy posing as Harry Potter. The boy was years older than the real Potter and was kidnapped from his home, all because the real Harry Potter died and Albus couldn't use him. Albus went into extreme detail on how he took away everything the boy had every know and loved and put him with Magic hating Muggles. The bastard even laughed at some of the things Durley Vernon did to the boy who was brainwashed to be Harry Potter.

What shocked him even more was that when the boy entered Hogwarts. He had violated the boy mind often and turn him into Dumbledore personal slave just to feel empowered to lift his spirits. Everything in the boy life was a lie, all to keep a handle on the boy life.

By the end of it all, he was ready to cast an Avada Kedavra on the monster in front of him. He clutched his wand and opened his mouth to say the words but what Albus said next made his blood run cold.

"If Severus ever found out about what I did to him and wanted to kill me. He couldn't because at the age of 12. I cast a Master and Slave charm but modified it a bit. Severus wouldn't even know he was a slave. He would think his action were his own." Dumbledore snorted. "He would never get rid of me if he wanted to. The charm would overwhelm him and he would be forced into submission. Got the idea when I feed Lily all those Love potion keyed to James." His voice was laced with pride.

Severus felt his anger shoot and was about to say the killing curse when he suddenly dropped to his knees and ask his master for forgiveness.

Severus felt hot tears rolling down his face.

Albus had taken everything from him.

Lily.

His whole life.

The worst by far was he had taken his free will.

He had taken what made him human inside.

Anger rolled off him in waves as he glared daggers at the Mad man that had taken everything away from him. He was not going to stand by and be an obedient dog who would do whatever his master wishes.

_Nobody messes with Severus Snape! _

Albus, the next morning had no memory of what happened last night and was oblivious to how huge of a impact his words caused that night and Severus was trying not hex the headmaster whenever he saw him, knowing he would not succeed and be ordered to tell Albus why he tried to hex him.

If what he learned got discovered by Albus of all people. He shuddered at what he would do to him. Would he kill what was left of his original personality and take away his memory of that night?

So he started researching the charm Albus used on him and to his dismay there was no way to break it however another person could be his master. His thoughts immediately went to the young man that he used to hate with passion but quickly dispelled it. He couldn't leave the young man as he was now when he could do something about it and started dropping hints while tiptoeing around Albus.

A few weeks before Hiruno left, he couldn't take it anymore and he told Hiruno all about the charm he was under and to his surprise Hiruno was happy to help and became his new master. After the ritual was done, he buried that memory deep inside the boy mind and shielded it so that Albus would never find it.

It been several months and he had kept up the act of being Albus faithful servant.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

_I Have to see Master..._

**Omake**

"Now then. Let's get you cleaned up!" He snapped his finger and Hiruno hair immediately turned green and was styled in an afro. Hiruno suddenly found himself wearing a bright clown costume with a big red nose.

Death took out a camera and there was a bright light.

_what the hell?!_

Done!

Now you know why Severus wanted to help Harry/ Hiruno. Next chapter will be Lenalee versus the Level 3 Akuma. It's going to hilarious! I look forward to your reviews and suggestions on how to advance in the story. What do you think? Review Fav and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

The Flames

Here is chapter 5 of the flames.

I do not own Harry Potter or .Man

Enjoy!

5: Lenalee vs Level 3 Akuma

Dumbledore sat in his office, pondering were he'd gone wrong with the boy. He had planned everything carefully so were did he slip up?

Why did Harry go to Gringotts without informing anyone?

And so secretly?

He shook his head, he didn't know if boy had gone to Gringotts so he didn't know if he had to abandon all his plans regarding the boy and make new ones.

The boy could have been kidnapped for all he know. Either way, he needed to get Harry back but how?

At first, he tried using a tracking charm, only for it to backfire dramatically on him and lead him to were the dead Harry Potter was, filling him with only conclusion and that conclusion filled him with dread.

The boy was out of the body he made for him.

He couldn't bring the boy back looking like that….

Or could he?

#Scene change#

Aliciana and Hiruno reappeared above the sea leading to Edo. Hiruno looked around puzzled to why he was here until he saw a boat not that far away from them. It didn't take long for him to guess what was about to happen.

"Would you like some salad?" He blinked seeing Aliciana had prepared a picnic and having it the air like it was solid ground.

Hiruno didn't even question it, he sat down and helped himself to a some salad.

"Oh, the fireworks are about to begin" Aliciana hopped up and down like a kid on sugar. Hiruno eyes were drawn to the ship.

Multiple expositions went off on the deck.

Bodies littered all over the floor.

"Title: Corpse of a Exorcist"

The smoke revealed a Level 3 Akuma with horns. The Akuma was admiring the dead corpse of Lavi.

"Hammer of Flames, detonate!"

Lavi hammer made contact with the Akuma and a huge red exposition erupted when the hammer made contact.

"Dammit! What a pointless wound"

Lavi was automatically healed by the time innocence while the smoke cleared revealing the Akuma unharmed with the hammer resting against the side of his head.

"Title"

Lavi eyes widened.

"Why did you recover?" The Akuma asked, truly puzzled before pushing back the hammer.

Lavi whole body shook in response to the swift movement and he stared the Akuma in disbelief.

"You can't be Level-" He began.

_While this was happening, the old man was taking a nice lovely ride on a monster dog that was determinate to reach the moon. But the old man said no but the dog didn't like the old man so it shed it pointy skin._

"Title: Old Man and the Moon" The Akuma said with pride.

Lavi eyes widened seeing the old man fall from the sky, he caught him only to find the old man knocked out.

"gramps, gramps, gramps"

_Poor Lavi shook the old man frantically but the old man was in a deep sleep. But the Monster was not done yet. It soured into the sky and connected both loser signs together to rain down attack. _

_Light rained down from the sky and struck the nice people ship, luckily the Big Ass clock above the ship kept them protected._

_"_ Aliciana...what are you doing?" Hiruno, just had to ask since Death seem to be narrating the whole fight like a story.

"Hush! Can't you see I'm in the zone?! Now shut up and let me continue!"

Hiruno sweat dropped.

Aliciana cuffed "Now where was I? oh yes. I remember now"

_The Big Ass clock turned backwards rapidly and healed everyone. The ones who were hurt and the ones that simply were too lazy to get off their ass. Energy was given to them all even though most didn't deserve it._

Hiruno hid a snort.

_"_Everyone get back to work!"

_The nice lady who was making a swimming pool made out of her own sweat, looked up to the sky just like everyone else on the nice ship. The sky that light up like Christmas decorations was in fact Lavi getting his ass kicked by the Monster. _

Some of the crew mates on the ship had noticed the voice narrating everything in the background and was wondering, where the hell the voice was coming from.

"This is bad, Lavi is about to leave my support area, his wounds will return!" Miranda exclaimed, worry for her companion in her voice.

"So he's fighting without the support?" Krory said, looking at the direction were the fight was going on.

"I'll go" Lenalee said with determination and the other two looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lenalee"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes"

"Lenalee be careful."

"**Innocence activate**"

_So the lady who wore a really short mini skirt showing off her fantastic legs, volunteered to go out and fight the monster and free Lavi, who was carried an old man that was nicknamed Panda._

Hiruno choked on his sandwich.

_Lenalee did unnecessary flips to climb up Lavi stupidly long hammer and used Lavi head like a spring. Showing no care for her companion and just left him to eat her dust while he screamed her name._

"Are you going to insult everyone through all of this?" Hiruno asked bored, inside he was howling with laughter.

"Yep! Now let me continue!" Death, showed irritated and Hiruno shook his head in amusement.

_Lenalee met the monster eye to eye and both exchanged a delightful stare down with each other._

"Title"

_The monster didn't get to say anything because Lenalee didn't give a dam to what it had to say and just shot up on a higher level to deliver an attack with her fantastically shaped legs. The monster was flipped upside down by the force alone and got a look at the girl panties. _

By now Lavi had also noticed the voice in the background like everyone else on the ship and was blushing at the comment.

_The monster recovered in mid-air only for it to be kicked in the stomach by the same girl who had seen him look at her panties. The monster was flown back and when the girl attacked again fuelled by righteous anger, the monster stopped her with his hand and became trash by punching the girl in the face. _

_The girl was okay and preceded to do unnecessary kicks in the air._

"You know...with that voice narrating in the background... it really makes you see the battle in a different light" Lavi said to himself , sweat dropping.

"No kidding" Krory replied, speaking for all of them.

_The girl came back for revenge and grabbed the monster head between her legs and throw him down into the sea. She smiled as she saw her handy work knowing she had gotten revenge._

"Lenalee" Lavi shouted, ready to help her.

"Lavi go back to the ship, I've decided to do this"

_So the girl stupidly denied her companions help and went after the monster._

"Lavi, return back to the ship" The old man said and Lavi looked at him with concern eyes.

_Both student and teacher were inches away from kissing each other passionately and becoming an item._

"I WAS NOT!" both shouted at the unknown voice, their faces red as a tomato. The voice completely ruined the moment they had!

_Light fell down from the skin and continued to attack the nice ship, people were being blow up left and right while the two were arguing with some unknown voice._

The two looked back at the ship and sure enough, it was under attack just like the voice said.

_Some of the light, hit the Big Ass clock and wounded the nice lady inside. A ray of light was about to hit her but was stopped by two brave crew members who wanted to save a hot chick but only succeeded in getting giant holes in their stomach sealing there fait when the innocence deactivates and letting them pass on to were my Master will deal with them._

The comment surely turned some heads and Death kicked himself for saying that last part.

_oh well._

Hiruno groaned since it was the innocence that was involved in their death, they would be stuck and he would have to go through months of paperwork and negotiations to get them to pass on 'properly'. He truly hated the innocence at that moment.

_Krory was assigned to protect the ship which was stupid because all he was good for was his freakish teeth, he wasn't indestructible and took hits while the innocence healed him. Lavi and Bookman had finally stopped staring and decided to help protect the innocence using a dragon that set itself on fire._

Krory looked hurt while a tick mark formed on Lavi head.

_All the people who were cowards were called to help move the ship out of danger while the bookman sat on his bum, sleeping on the job while everyone was dying._

The old man developed a tick mark and tried to ignore the voice.

"Haven Compass. Needles of Protection: East crime"

_The man finally blessed the ship with protection after sprouting some shit that he probably made up from the spot._

"Were is that voice coming from?!" Bookman gritted his teeth in irritation and glared at a random place in the sky.

_Poor Lavi is the only one actually doing anything to prevent the ship from getting damaged. And what this? The girl had finally landed on the water, after a full 10 minutes of her team mates suffering?! The monster has finally come up to! _

_What could it have been doing for a full ten minutes? Perhaps rethinking his life choices when he was alive and realising he was an asshole, human and now in his Akuma Life?_

The Akuma seemed to have finally heard the voice and wiped its head around to were the voice was located.

The others did to and all eyes drifted to the two in the sky currently having a picnic.

Hiruno gave a wave and smiled before going back to eating.

Everyone including the Akuma sweat dropped however Lavi was staring at the most beautiful female, he had ever seen. (Ah..hm)

Time seemed to slow down for him and Death turned around to see who was staring at him so intensely.

Lavi eyes turned into heart shapes.

"SHE GORGEOUS!"

Death struck a pose and winked at the boy.

Lavi was sent flying with a massive nose bleed..

Everyone sweat dropped.

Hiruno stiffened a laugh.

The Akuma snapped out of it shock and directed his light attacks to them. They all watched with wide eyes as multiple beams of light struck the two and smoke erupted.

When the smoke cleared revealing... Hiruno and Aliciana unharmed and eating more sandwiches, like nothing happened.

All eyes widened in shock.

"Master, would you like some strawberries?" The female asked to the guy who must be here master. The voice was the same as the voice who was narrating.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The Akuma bellowed in rage and sent another round of attacks all with no effect on the pair.

Lenalee didn't know what the hell was going on but she decided to make full use of the Akuma being distracted and kicked the Akuma at the side of it face.

The Akuma was sent flying across the ocean.

"BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KICK ME IN THE FACE?!"

The Akuma screamed making a whirlpool and shot forward, connecting it's fist to Lenalee face, pushing her in the sea.

The Akuma waited for Lenalee to become visible and when she did, she got swept in the whirlpool. The whirlpool disappeared and the Akuma thought he had killed her only for her to shoot back up and land a few blows before landing back into the sea.

Death gave her a 7 out of 10 for the attack and the back flip into the water.

Hiruno and the rest sweat dropped.

When Lenalee came back to deliver another surprise attack. The Akuma was ready for her and kicked her in the stomach were she crashed far away onto the surface on the water.

"Ooooohhhhh. That had got to hurt!" Death winced and Hiruno rolled his eyes. "Is it me or did that Akuma just set itself on fire?"

A tick mark formed on the Akuma head "I did NOT set myself on fire! This is my true power manifesting itself!"

"Sure, whatever you say" Hiruno chipped in, enjoying the sound of irritation that came from the Akuma. The other watchers were watching the exchange of words with wide eyes.

Lenalee had come back up, only to find the Akuma waiting for her. The sea was sucking the ship in and the people on board were frantically looking for a way to prevent drowning.

Lenalee glared the Akuma down until she realised she was no longer at eye level and looked down to find herself sinking into the water.

"What!?"

Hiruno was contending if he should help the exorcists or not but a word from Death stopped him.

"Master, you can't help them. Lenalee needs this battle for her innocence to level up" saying it loud enough for people to hear including the Akuma. The exorcists eyes widened and so did Lenalee.

The Akuma interest was piqued. "Level 2, huh? I'll love to see that"

#On the ship#

"Why, even though the innocence time hadn't reached its limited-" Miranda began to say before chains formed around her innocence and when she tried to touch it...it electrocuted her.

#battle field#

The same chains surrounded Lenalee and she found, she couldn't move.

"I want to see this level 2" The Akuma grinned.

Lenalee touched the chain and she was electrocuted but she did not give up. She had to get the chains off her and save everyone.

Meanwhile the ship was sinking further and further into the depths of the sea.

Lenalee was pulled down and she struggled to stay afloat with her body not responding. Seeing she was struggling the Akuma decided to help her die quicker and pushed her face down with his foot.

Lenalee sight became hazy.

#Black order#

Komui dropped his mug and it smashed onto the floor spilling the hot chocolate.

"Supervisor are you alright?"

Komui collapsed onto the floor in shock, having trouble with helping himself up.

"I-I'm alright"

Komui clearly was not alright and nobody opened there mouths seeing he needed some time alone.

Komui looked at the broken pieces of the cup on the floor.

_Lenalee..._

#Battle#

Lenalee sank deeper and deeper into the ocean.

"Title: The saint Who fell into the darkness"

The Akuma connected to the chains and squeezed Lenalee. On the outside, multiple pair of eyes opened up on the Akuma forehead.

Death made sickening sound which caused Hiruno to snicker. The Akuma shot a glare at both of them.

"I will find a way to kill both of you!" It promised.

"Whatever, old man" Death counted back enjoying the flash of irritation at being called old.

The eyes started whirling around frantically.

#Asian branch#

Allen woke up to find his eye activated and whirling around. Pain shot from the eye and he clenched it.

#Battle#

Lenalee was going through a flashback (The author of this story will not go into) and it gave her the power to erupted a shield around herself preventing gravity from coming through. The chains were around the surface of the shield but by doing this, damage was taking and she cuffed a little bit of blood.

_Allen. you pushed your innocence far past what it can handle for Suman sake. My synchronisation rate is only 86 %. Even so. I've received 100% of my power. What would happen now, even I don't know..._

Lenalee shot up from the water with a tycoon in her wake.

The Akuma grinned "Have you awaked level 2? Show me your power!"

Lenalee took a breath to fill her lungs with some much needed oxygen.

_Even so. For the sake of my world..._

Lenalee with boots glowing, shot at the Akuma with amazing sped and struck it on the head.

_I will defiantly destroy you right here!_

The Akuma was pushed. "That's it! Bring it on!"

Lenalee attacked the Akuma with pleasure but the Akuma side stepped and caught her foot. Lenalee was not going to give up and she shot her other foot at the Akuma. The Akuma caught it as well and put her in a weird angle.

The Akuma clenched it fist before sending Lenalee flying to the depth of the sea. Hiruno and Death struck their heads underwater to see what was going on.

Lenalee quickly recovered and moved out of the way just a second before the Akuma drove right at her.

They both shot out from the sea and exchanged blows in the air. The only thing the onlookers down below saw were yellow flashes. Except for Hiruno and Death who, with their advance sight could see clearly what was going on above.

"Let's make bets!" Death said excitedly, Hiruno eyebrow shot up. " I vote for the Akuma to win, who do you vote for Master?"

If the people on the ship won't too busy trying not to drown, they would had stared at him in disbelief.

"I would have said I wanted the Akuma to win but we both know who's going to win this battle" Death pouted at his master answer. "Ruin my fun, why don't you?"

Lenalee and the Akuma were at a stale mate. Lenalee was in pain but she didn't let up on her kick to the Akuma side.

They both released at the same time and Lenalee throw a kick to the Akuma head. The Akuma dodged and grabbed one of her arms. He held her up to eye level and she glared.

The Akuma kicked her in the stomach and she gasp at having the wind knocked out of her. The Akuma laughed at her pain, she glared at it before she felt herself reaching her limit and her body started to be encased by the innocence that invaded her body from down below.

The Akuma looked at what was happening in shock. "What have you done?"

"The effects of full activation are coming faster than I expected. I'm going to break..." She told the Akuma calmly. The Akuma eyed her "Don't despair yet. I'll rather kill you as you struggle"

"It's no use." she stared the Akuma in the eye with a smirk. "You'll be destroyed after this"

#Boat#

The boat was under attack and the Exorcists were trying to limit the damage as much possible but a few got through the defence and struck the ship. Since the time innocence was still bound, the innocence wasn't repairing and healing everyone.

Lavi saved a couple of crew members from an explosion and they thanked him. Kory came over to Lavi looking annoyed at the persisted attack and worried about Lenalee.

"That boy..." Hiruno said, looking over to where Lavi was. "He's been infected." That immediately caught Kory and his head snapped to Lavi who had sweat rolling down his face.

#Battle#

The Akuma throw Lenalee like a rag doll but she was not allowed to fall to the sea because the Akuma grabbed her and throw a punch at her face. Blood dropped down below as the Akuma throw punch after punch at Lenalee who couldn't defend herself.

The Akuma released her and she was finally allowed to fall and took advantage of her new found freedom.

" Waltz: Mist Wind!" her innocence activated and the wind created formed a tornado that engulfed the Akuma. The Akuma sliced right through the wind, only to find Lenalee gone.

"Above?" The Akuma eyes looked up to find Lenalee above him ready to deliver an attack.

"Falling Footsteps: Iron Shackles!" but her legs wouldn't move.

"Pitiful" The Akuma sneered.

Lenalee ignored the Akuma "Wrong"

The Akuma eyes widened seeing his chain no longer under his control. "Impossible. The innocence power has surpassed mine?!"

The chains wrapped around Lenalee until it formed into a giant spear.

"This is my last attack"

Death took out his phone, ready to start snapping photos and recording this historic event. Hiruno was going to review this memory in the passive as soon as he gets one.

Lenalee became the giant spear and dropped down on the Akuma with such power behind her. The Akuma eyes widened and immediately erupted a shield to protect itself. The Spear clashed with the shield and the Akuma struggled to keep the Spear away.

The shield was destroyed leaving the Akuma on it's to stop the spear from tearing it's body apart.

_The women took my attack on purpose. All of that was for the sake of releasing this on me?_

The spear was successful tearing through his hands but the Akuma was not going to let itself be destroyed and fought back with its own power. The two forces created lightning as the forces pushed against each other.

_Am I going to be defeated like this? That bitch..._

_The energy from the gravity and speed is incredible! It's like a meteor! How can my body last much longer against this attack? If I go down...Your going down with me!_

The spear pushed harder and the Akuma was sliding back by the force.

_Against this...I can win!_

_The one who will lose, is you women! I won't be destroyed! _

He pushed back harder.

_This is no joke!_

Lightning erupted from the two attacks and it upset the balance the sea making it violent.

"You will not be allowed to live, you will die with me!" Lenalee told the Akuma from inside the spear.

"I can do it!" The Akuma put all its strength in pushing back.

"Disappear" Lenalee whispered.

"**DISAPPEAR!"**

The spear broke through the Akuma guard and shot straight through the Akuma with earth shattering speed.

"t-Title: I won"

Was one of the last thing it said before getting impaled.

"t-Tile" and with that the Spear pushed the dying Akuma to the bottom of the sea.

Lenalee innocence shattered into a million pieces.

The chains shot out from the sea before they too shattered into millions of pieces.

_Brother..._

_Komui..._

Hiruno took off his black jacket. Aliciana eyes widened "Master, were are you going?"

"I'm going to save that girl. I have a feeling, if I stick with these guys. I'm going to have lots of fun" There was a certain mischievous twinkle in his Master eyes and Death sighed knowing full well, nothing was going to change his Master mind.

Hiruno leapt into the sea and plunged into the water, swimming towards were Lenalee sank.

"Oh Master..."

#Scene change#

Joido sat in his throne, pondering on the recent events in its host life.

When he first woke up to find himself in this body, he felt something was wrong with it. He could feel it in the air, something had changed and it wasn't natural.

He tried following the feeling but the pull was too small and it disappeared before he even got off his throne.

So he waited.

Years of the endless game of cat and mouse and for the first time in years the feeling was strong enough to follow and so he did.

He followed the feeling through his hosts mind and stopped at the doorway to his host memories. At first he thought he had somehow taken the wrong turn but there was no denying the wrongness coming from the door.

_Why did it bring me here?_

Given into his own curiousness, he started looking through his host memories from the present to the past. When he got further back, he noticed that any memory below the age of 12 was a mess.

He couldn't find one clear memory that didn't have a time skip or a distortion somewhere. Even when his host seemed to be talking to someone, that someone had a distorted voice or face or was replaced with a random person because their voice didn't match.

That's when he heard the voices, whispering about forgetting or a particular memory was unimportant.

Joido was pissed.

He let out a roar.

_Someone had been messing with his host Memories!_

Done!

I so evil… (Crackles loudly)

It took me all day to write up, Lenalee battle with the Akuma and it didn't help that my Laptop kept on freezing on me so It took me much longer then it should because I was forced to use my phone to review the fight. Urge! But I have finished and I am proud! I will put a Omake when my brain starts working again so please be patient with me!

Haruno/Harry decides to go along with the Exorcist for pure enjoyment...or does he have a deeper reason? Will you ever find out? and Dumbledore actions have attracted a certain Noah and that Noah isn't happy with his host being toyed with. What would happen in the next chapter?

I'm certain not going to give you any hints. You just have to read:

Chapter 6: Recovered Memories.

Review Fav and follow!

I really need to stop typing that (Sigh….)


	6. Chapter 6

The Flames

[EDIT: 07/04/2015]

Here is the next chapter. I'm so shocked of how many positive reviews I am getting and the encourage me to try my very best to not disappoint my followers for this story!

So thank you all!

Here is the next chapter:)

I do not Own Harry Potter or .Man

ENJOY!

6: Recovered Memories.

_"Tyki -niichan, what are you doing?" A small boy asked curiously looking over his older brother shoulder._

_The old boy smirked and held up his pride and joy. "I'm going to get back at Sheryl for pranking me last week. Hiruno do you want to help your Nii-san prank your other Nii-san?"_

_The smaller boy nodded eagerly "Finally! I can join in on a prank!" putting a smile on the older boy face._

_A 10 year old Tyki, pattered the smaller boy head with fondness "Yep, you are now old enough to run with the big boys and maybe if your luckily enough. You can pull pranks half as good as Sheryl and I" with clear smugness._

_Little Hiruno eyes sparkled with awe "Really, Tyki-niichan? I can one day be as good as you and Sheryl-niichan?"_

_Tyki pushed down the embarrassment that was rising. "Yep. Now help me put each of these in their right places!" handing two containers to Hiruno._

_"Okay Nii-chan!" The smaller boy happily went to work with setting up his brother prank. Tyki watched his little brother with a pride before he remember he had to lure Sheryl outside for the prank to work._

_#5 minutes later#_

_"Okay Tyki. What's so amazing for me to see that you drag me away from my work" A 14 year old Sheryl asked with a frown. Clearly annoyed that he was pulled from learning about human anatomy. _

_"Come on, Sheryl. It's right over there" Tyki directed Sheryl to where he know the trap was set up. Sheryl followed his younger brother reluctantly only to find them in a clearing and all he could see was open grass. _

_He frowned "Tyki, were is-"_

_"HIRUNO NOW!" Tyki shouted._

_"Sim (Yes) Tyki-niichan!"_

_There was a sound of something triggering and Tyki quickly got out the way._

_Sheryl was suddenly aware of six paint ball machine aimed at him._

_"What the..."_

_They fired and he was pelted with hundreds of paint balls, each machine had its own colour. Tyki and Hiruno snickered as they watched their older brother scream in pain as he was pelted._

_When the last of them were gone._

_Sheryl was so colourful that he easily out did a rainbow and paint dripped down from his hair onto the ground. Sheryl spat some paint out and tried to clear his vision with his paint stained hand._

_Sheryl laughed "You sure got me back for pranking you last week" Tyki walked up to his older brother and gave him a victory smirk._

_"Hey Tyki-niichan. What do I do with these?" They turned around to see Hiruno with two paint guns in each hand and one on his back. _

_They froze. "Hiruno put those things down. They are not safe." Sheryl tried to reason with his baby brother._

_Suddenly there was a mischievous gleam in Hiruno eye and he aimed both guns at his brothers. "Maybe I should be the king of pranks?"_

_Tyki and Sheryl didn't like the way he was eyeing them and Hiruno finger on the both triggers did nothing sooth their fears._

_"TAKE COVER!" _

_Tyki and Sheryl bolted from their positions and dodged the array of attacks. Hiruno was laughing manically as he fired shot after shot at his brothers._

_Both of them ducked behind some bushes, waiting for this little brother to pass._

_"I don't know if I should be proud or horrified to be on the run from my own little brother" Tyki said, in fear and Sheryl couldn't help but agree with him and winced when a paint ball barely missed him. _

_#Scene Change#_

_"Hiruno, what are you doing?" Tyki asked, going over to his little brother who seemed to be drawing something._

_Hiruno beamed up at him and showed him the drawing. Tyki honestly didn't know what he was looking at since all he could see was scribbles. Hiruno huffed seeing his brother was not applicative of his masterpiece._

_"This one a drawing of all of us" Tyki eyes widened now connecting the dots. Sheryl had come over. _

_"This is mother. She has long curly short hair and brown eyes. You can tell it's her because off her warm smile and the sunshine behind her." Tyki smiled. "This one is father, is the tallest out of all of us and doesn't look very happy" _

_Sheryl rose an eyebrow. "Then what is that heart in his chest?"_

_Hiruno smiled. "It showing that he smiles on the inside with his heart."_

_Sheryl pulled out a blue handkerchief and blow into it. "That's so sweat!"_

_" Gross!" Tyki shifted away from Sheryl and Hiruno laughed._

_"These three that are holding each of our parents hands are us" Hiruno pointed to the small stickman children attached to their parents arms and they nodded._

_"This ones you, Sheryl-niichan. You have your hair in a ponytail" _Sheryl was tempted to say _Why do I look like I'm on crack? _but said nothing.

_"Tyki-niichan. This is you. You have short curly hair like mother with a small smile." _Tyki was tempted to ask _why is there a cigarette in my mouth and I'm naked?_ but like his brother kept his mouth shut.

_"And the one in the middle is me! I'm the smallest and have the biggest smile. The reason why the picture is split in half between rain and sunny is because the it says 'Either rain or shine. I still love my family" Hiruno finished with a small smile. Sheryl instantly grabbed his brother and engulfed him in a hug. Tears rolled down his face and Tyki rolled his eyes but joined into the hug, avoiding Sheryl tears._

_Their parents watched silently in the background, leaving the brothers to have a moment. _

_#Scene change#_

_"Hey! looked at that old guy. Doesn't he look like father Christmas?" Tyki and Hiruno looked at were Sheryl was pointing to and sure enough. There was an old guy with long white beard with a weird dress sense, handing out lemon-drops._

_"I want so sweets!" Hiruno exclaimed excitedly and Tyki was ready to whack his brother over the head. "Idiot! Didn't our parents tell us not to talk to strangers! Let alone take anything from them?! Look at the man! He's a weirdo with a capital W!" ignoring the hurt look sent his way by the old man._

_Hiruno pouted "But, I want sweets!" looking at them with his 'impossible to say no to' poppy dog eyes._

_"No, Hiruno. Tyki is right, we should head home now" Sheryl said, avoiding eye contact but Hiruno advanced further until, he was right in front of him. Making it impossible to avoid eye contact. _

_"Pleeeesssseeeee" Hiruno said sweetly and immediately his brothers resolve crumbled._

_"Fine but be quick" Hiruno cheered and ran to the old man. Sheryl and Tyki walking leisurely after him._

_The old man chuckled seeing Hiruno so enthusiastically approach him. For some reason, that sounded off to Tyki and Sheryl ears and they went on guard._

_"Would you like a lemon drop?" The man speech was weird, it was Portuguese but at the same time it wasn't. _

_Hiruno nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes please!" The man eyes twinkled as he handed him the Sherbet Lemon Drop. Hiruno took it eagerly and immediately put it in his mouth. _

_The man twinkle intensified, Tyki and Sheryl didn't like how the man was looking at their brother and immediately dragged him away. _

_Feeling the hair on their necks stand up from the intense stare. _

_Hopefully, they will never see the man again._

_#Scene change#_

_"Hey let's make a oath!" Sheryl randomly said out of no were and got question looks in return._

_"Why an oath? When we could make a group instead?" Tyki asked, puzzled._

_Sheryl eyes lit up. "That's a great idea. We can make a group and a pact!"_

_Hiruno titled his head in that cute way and asked "A team for what?"_

_There was a silence before Tyki thought of something. " Let's make a fighting team! With all of us combined we'll be unbeatable!"_

_"Will we get costumes, like what superheroes have?" Hiruno asked with excitement in the idea in fighting together with his brothers._

_Tyki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. You can wear a superhero costume but I'm not going around in tights" sending his brothers in a fit of laughter at the idea of him in a superman custom._

_"But what do we call our team?" Sheryl voiced the question they had yet to ask. There was a deafening silence._

_Hiruno looked like he got something. "What about 'Flames'?"_

_"Flames? As in the fire that destroys everything?" Sheryl voiced his disbelief._

_Hiruno shook his head. "Flames are not only about destruction it's also a good defender and attacks those who wish to do harm to the people protected by it"_

_Tyki eyes widened in surprise "I've never thought of it like that? 'Flames'. I like it! Let's call ourselves that!"_

_Sheryl thought about it and agreed. With 3 votes their name team was called 'Flames'._

_Sheryl grinned "So now for the pact!" receiving groans from the other two and frowned disapprovingly. "Don't be like that! Now since we've named our team 'Flames' we will do it over some flames."_

_Hiruno and Tyki looked at him like he had grown two heads and finally lost it. Everything was soaked from the heavy rain from last night._

_"Come on help! Find some wood!" Sheryl jumped up and ordered the two to find a dry piece of wood so they can set it alight._

_With a groan they search for anything dry but to no success._

_"Found anything?" Tyki shouted. _

_"No." Was heard before there was a pause. _

_"I found some wood and it kinda set itself on fire!" Hiruno shot back and his brothers looked at him in disbelief._

_Wood doesn't set itself on fire!_

_Unknown to them, Hiruno had just done accidently magic._

_Hiruno carried the burning wood and placed it on the ground and all three gathered around it._

_Sheryl got a rock out that had sharp edges enough to cut through skin."Ready?" He asked and his two brothers nodded._

_He slit all of their wrists and they took a breath before shoving their wrists into the flames. _

_They gritted their teeth to stop the pain._

_Sheryl know they had to do this quickly._

_"I Sheryl Kamelot (he got married and changed it) here by swear an oath to Hiruno Kamelot and Tyki Kamelot. I will never abandon them and will stand by their side to the bitter end. I will never seek to do harm to them and will protect them by gladly laying down my life if the need arises. So mote it be." There was string of golden light started attaching itself to all of them._

_If they won't in so much pain, they would have noticed the string._

_"I Tyki Kamelot, here by swear to protect Hiruno Kamelot and Sheryl Kamelot with my life and will seek to do no harm towards them. I will gladly fight for them and lay down my life if it's deemed necessary. So mote it be" Another golden string appeared._

_"I Hiruno Kamelot, here by swear to protect Tyki Kamelot and Sheryl Kamelot with my life and will seek to do no harm towards them. I will gladly fight for them and lay down my life if it's deemed necessary. So mote it be" A third golden string appeared and the blood that leaked at of their cuts was tied together before returning back into their bodies. _

_They couldn't see this because of the flames._

_Not able to take the heat anymore or the pain. They pulled out to find the arms had serious 3 degree burns. _

_Their mother screamed and called the hospital when she saw them._

_They were unaware that they had just done something similar to the unbreakable vow._

_#Scene change#_

_"How are my little boys doing?" Their mother asked, laying down 3 glass of orange juice on the table._

_For some reason they all felt on edge tonight like they know something bad was going to happen._

_"Were fine mother. Were just a bit tired of playing out all day. Yesterday it was Hiruno birthday making him 9 years old." Sheryl said, smiling at his baby brother look of pride._

_"Alright then, if you need-" She was cut when the door bell rang. For some reason the door bell felt like whatever was on the other side of the door wasn't something good and she fought with herself if she should open it or not but in the end she didn't want to be rude and decided she was going to open it. _

_Their mother went to open the door to find 6 strangely dressed individuals at the door._

_"Were is the boy. Death Eater scum?" A voice spat out with hatred._

_"Wait a minute! I don't know who you are but you cannot talk to my wife life that!" Their father voice rung out, never have they heard their father sound so angry._

_"Albus, were is the boy being kept?" a new voice asked sounding female._

_There was a cuff and the three brother felt something wash over them. _

_"He's in the upstairs bedroom, my dear" An old grandfather voice rung out and a shiver rang down their spine at how off it sounded and bone chilling familiar. _

_"Wait a minute-" The group barged through the front door and their mother shrieked. _

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-" Their father was cut off when they heard the old man say._

_"I'm sorry but I will not let the boy be kept in the house an longer. Oblivate" There was a flash of light and all they could hear was their mothers scream before the house grow ghostly quiet. _

_Suddenly there was a sound of multiple footsteps running up the steps and fear grow in their hearts._

_Sheryl automatically took the role of protector and said. "I'll buy you sometime and Tyki take Hiruno to the basement." Tyki wanted to open his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw his older brother shaking with fear but Sheryl looked him in the eye with determination._

_Tyki scooped his little brother up and started heading for the basement. Not a moment too soon because the door swung up with a bang._

_"WERE IS THE CHILD BOY! If you tell us, you will get a lighter penalty then your parents!" one of them sneered behind the grandfather looking man._

_The same man that gave Hiruno a lemon drop._

_The old man eyes were currently twinkling and Sheryl felt the overpowering urge to scratch his forehead. The old man eyes stop twinkling and frowned before he gave one of his grandfather smiles guaranteed to charm any child._

_Too bad Sheryl wasn't a normal child._

_Sheryl glared at the old man who didn't show his surprise. _

_"My boy, why don't you tell us were the child is hiding and we will be on our way?" Dumbledore kept his voice gentle while he blasted the child with his allure of the tongue._

_Sheryl kept him mouth shut despite how his senses were screaming at him to trust the man._

_Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. I am sorry for doing this. Oblivate."_

_There was a bright flash of light and Tyki told himself to keep moving, he had no time to see what thieve done with his older brother. Hiruno was trying to stay as quiet as possible following behind Tyki._

_"Search the house. The child is here somewhere " Dumbledore commanded to the group and instantly, feet could be heard everywhere. _

_Tyki and Hiruno made it to the basement were they looked for a place to hide._

_Suddenly the door opened and the same Old man came in, looking as menacing as ever. _

_"It seems we've finally caught up with you my boy" Dumbledore voice had an edge to it and the group that came with him, followed behind him like soldiers and circled around them with their wands in the air. _

_Tyki pulled Hiruno closer to him._

_" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MOM AND DAD AND SHERYL!" He shouted, hiding his fear._

_"I'm sorry young man but Harry doesn't need any distraction for he is destined to defeated Voldemort." Dumbledore stated calmly raising his wand up._

_Tyki drew his baby brother closer to him. "WHO THE HELL IS VOLDEMORT?! HIS NAME IS HIRUNO NOT HARRY! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE MY BROTHER!" getting ready to charge the man._

_Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to do this but this is all for the greater good. Oblivate."_

_Before everything went dark, he heard._

_"Carry the boy to Hogwarts so I send him back to his true family"_

Tyki woke up with sweat pouring down his face, he remembered everything...

Tyki looked down at his wrist were he'd made a pact all those years ago...

He let out an earth shattering scream...

Full of pain...

Lost...

Longing...

and lastly...

An all consuming hate.

"THAT SON OF-"

Done!

I had to stop there for the sake of being evil. So Tyki has finally got his memories back thanks to his Noah. So now you know what happened the night Hiruno was taken. All the secrets have begun to unravel and Dumbledore doesn't know what his actions have caused or what kind of Monster is now after his head. Flames will have a huge part in this story or else I don't think, there won't be an reason to call this story flames. What would happened next? Well I'm certainly not going to give you any hints. (lol) I think I start Omakes again when this story is finished so sorry to all those people who look forward to them. I look forward to hearing your comments.


	7. Chapter 7

The Flames

Here is chapter 7.

Enjoy!

I do not own .Man or Harry Potter.

7\. Breaking away.

Dumbledore sat in his office, furious as he recalled what happened later on today. Having just walked into Gringotts, ready to extract money from his private account to fund the order which now had no purpose since Voldemort was dead. It just became a disguise to spend money on his 'personal' needs and the Orders.

When he was told... he had no money in his private account!

Apparently someone had broken in and stole all of his money that he 'collected' from people over the years! and to make matters worse, Gringotts seem to be dragging their feet to find the thief and returning his money!

Did they know who he was?! People thought he was the second coming of Merlin!

If he said the earth was round, people would believe it!

Fuming he went to the hidden passage behind a wall, tapping a certain stone to reveal steps spiralling downwards. Having dismissed all the portraits under the ruse of needing some time alone. He muttered 'Lumos Maxima" under his breath and watched as his wand light up with a white glow at the end of its tip. Using the light to go down the narrow steps and into a small room.

The room was filled with Muggle things such as small children toys and clothes.

These belong to Hiruno Mikk.

He traced his hands over the Muggle toys. This room always calmed him down when he was in a fit of rage and helped feed his ego.

After taking away the boy from his family. He had charmed everyone Portrait that had a picture of the child not alone so he would 'disappear' and the photo would be rearrange to show a family of 4 not five. He took a small part of what the boy owned as a trophy to his latest accomplishment and burned the rest.

He still had the problem of numerous number of people having seen the boy and it would surely raise questions if suddenly the youngest sibling had vanished and the family had no idea of ever having a missing family member.

He fixed part of the probably by contacting his contacts in the Muggle world and cashing in some favours. A week later the boy identity documents had 'mysteriously' gone 'missing' leaving no record of the boy and also the person who handled the boy recorders so there was no evidence the boy existed.

Then he had created little objects that would cover a large area of the country. They acted similar to 'Oblivate' however instead of erasing the targeted memories. The object collected them inside itself. It took a lot of Magic power to create these objects but he was satisfied with the result. He had positioned 3 in Portugal and several in different parts of the world. Where he know the boy had a relative.

As for the people who escaped the items, he just hopped that they wouldn't contact the family. His prayer seemed to have been answered when 15 years later the boy remaining family. His brother were still clueless about their forgotten sibling.

As he stared at a baby Hiruno, he got an idea. He pointed his wand at the photo and muttered a spell that he'd been working and watched as the baby in the photo grow older until it was what Hiruno looked like now.

His eyes roamed the face in the photo and frowned at how healthy the boy looked. _This won't do.._

He cast a 'Gemino Curse' to make copies and tucked the photos inside his robe before he went back upstairs and wall clicked back in place behind him.

_It's time to call an Order Meeting..._

#Scene change#

Hiruno swam towards were Lenalee fall only to stop when the sea rose from beneath him. Something burst out the water and his eyes widened to see a large green crystal with wings, carried by a golden egg shaped Akuma.

It was then that he noticed that Lenalee was trapped inside the crystal.

"Lenalee!"

"Akuma are Akuma but I am remodelled by Cross Marian." The Akuma said.

#Scene Changed#

The Crystal was dropped on the ship and all stared in shock seeing it suspended in mid-air.

Revealing Lenalee alive and trapped in a green crystal.

"This is...how can this be?"

"Lenalee!" Anita rushed to the Crystallised Lenalee, only to get her heart attacked when she was inches away. She dropped to her knees.

"Mistress!"

Anita hands went to hear head. "It hurts...My head!"

The crystal started letting out a high pitched noise.

"That sound...A Song?"

Tears were falling from her eyes because of the intense pain. "It's splitting!"

"Mistress!"

"Stop" Bookman stopped Anita servant from going closer. The Bookman went to grab her himself and drag her back to the same zone.

"If you're not an Exorcist, stay back. The force of the Innocence will hurt you" The Bookman warned.

Immediately her servant rushed to her side. "Mistress!"

"Gramps, is this really Lenalee Innocence?" Lavi asked in disbelief as he looked at the giant green crystal.

Hiruno and Death had managed to sneak onto the ship while everyone was distracted.

"That's not important right now. What matters is that her Innocence acted on its own, even though it an equip type. The innocence saved it's user? How odd. If something like that were possible, why didn't other equip type Innocence do the same. When others died in the war?" The Bookman mused to himself.

_Is It just because it's Lenalees's? Or Perhaps it's another historic event._

"Gramps..." Lavi looked at his mentor with worry.

_Wait a minute can Lenalee innocence be-_

"Maybe it's the Heart, huh" A level two Akuma suddenly appeared, drinking coke out of a straw.

Lavi turned around to face the Akuma.

The Akuma stared at Lavi still sipping it's cup.

Lavi Hammer smacked it in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I already said I'm on your side!"

"You think, I'll trust you that easily? An Akuma used by Marshall Cross?" Lavi said, getting rid to smack the Akuma some more with his hammer.

"I told you, I'm Modified!"

"It's useless to trust something like you" Lavi resorted, like it was fact and with that he began drilling his hammer into the Akuma body while it did it's best to dodge.

"Let him be Lavi" The Bookman said and Lavi stopped trying to kill the Akuma with his Hammer. "Marshall Cross is the only Man alive that can Modify Akuma"

Death Whispered to him "The old Man is trying to Badass and why is he wearing Eye liner?"

"I AM NOT!"

"Old Man. You've got some amazing ears" Hiruno said in awe. Bookman didn't show his happiness at the compliment.

"ah ha" The Akuma stuck out it large freakish tong revealing it covered in salvia and started Licking Lavi from head to toe. Lavi was too stunned to react.

"Since Tim is with him. It's the truth so you can relax." Lavi just stood there taking the licking like an idiot. The Bookman turned to the pair, having really not noticed them until now. "Who are you?"

"He's slow that one" Death whispered.

"Yes very slow" Hiruno confirmed with a sweat drop, they ignored the tick mark forming on the old Man's head.

Everyone tensed in case they were the enemy.

They ignored the tense air and introduced 'themselves' Hiruno put on the hated 'Harry Potter' glasses so that his disguise would work.

He stepped forward. "My Name Professor Quirinus Quirrell and this lovely lady by my side is Aliciana. My assistant. We travel around following Akuma to study them and try to make a defence against them for non Innocence users. Of course we will never go as far as Human experiments." not at all sorry for using the dead Professor name. The Man was a terrible teacher and couldn't teach a class without stuttering to save his life. At least the man was useful in death. Behind him, Death was tweaking reality so that there was a Professional Quirrell in the Muggle world.

Death would have to fill him in later with what he added to the story.

In the corner of his eye he caught the Exorcist exchanged uncertain looks.

"And how did you block the Lv3 Akuma attacks?" Lavi said, asking the question that was on everyone mind.

Hiruno smiled and reached into his pocket were he did wordless magic to create a small sphere that can block Akuma attacks. He pulled it out and all eyes immediately locked onto it.

"This is a prototype I've been working on. Today was its test run. The sphere can protect the user from Level 1 to Level 4 Akuma attacks. Well in theory, and today It just proved that it can block Level 3 attacks" Laughing at the shocked and awe looks the sphere was getting.

Bookman picked his jaw off the ground at seeing such a wonderful device, it was the miracle that every person at the Black Order dreamed of. _If the Order can produce more of them. The death rate would drop drastically! _The Bookman cuffed and composed himself, eyeing the device sceptically. "And what is this device made of, everything has a price"

Everyone turned back to him. Hiruno scratched his head. "Good question. The catch is, only I seemed to be able to make them because it made up of a very unique metal that I only have asses to. It cannot be copied. If you try and make one yourself without my input. It kills you and everyone within a hundred miles" laughing at the end, creeping them out.

"I see.."

"I was the one who kept the ship from sinking" The Akuma said, tired of being ignored. "C'mon. Let's hear it thank me"

"I won't thank you but I'll love to dissect you" Hiruno said, playing the part of the professor skilful and eyeing the Akuma with a gleam. The Akuma took a step back in fright.

"Master, you can't dissect the Akuma who just saved people lives" Death spoke up for the first time. The Akuma shot him a grateful look. Hiruno let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Why was the ship sinking that way?" Miranda asked, putting the conversation back on track.

"Most likely because the Level 3 was in control of Gravity" The Bookman answered.

"I had the same theory!" They ignored Hiruno outburst and he sulked in the corner. Death want to comfort him.

"That right" The Akuma confirmed.

"If a modified level two want up against a Level 3. Would the Modification improve its power that much?" The Bookman asked to the Akuma.

The Akuma was silently before scrunching it's head in confusion. "I don't know about Modification Process. I'm not sure I could break something like that"

"I bet if you allow me, I could!" Hiruno said, eyeing the Akuma body, receiving astonished looks in return.

"You can do that?" Krory asked in astonishment.

"Yep but I have to care enough to do it" Hiruno replied seriously and everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, it's most likely that no level 2 can do anything about a Level 3 abilities." The Akuma replied getting the conversation back on track. "This time, we have to thank her for breaking it" Pointing it finger at the crystallised Lenalee.

"Lenalee protected this ship"

They all stared at her with sad eyes.

_Lenalee..._

"There is no time" The Akuma said. I'm suppose to give you a message from the Marian" They all turned to the Akuma.

"He's not dead. After Leading in Japan, he want to complete a mission in Edo" bringing hoped to a certain women.

"Mission?" Lavi said, in shock.

"Mistress, did you hear that?" Said Mahoja to her mistress.

"Yes" Anita said relieved. "Thank goodness"

Death leaned closer to Hiruno. "Take note Master. That is a women in love. The most dangerous kind, you don't want to piss off" Hiruno nodded.

"So the Marshall hasn't reached Edo yet?" Lavi asked.

"He almost made it but can't get any further" The Akuma answered.

Death whispered into Hiruno ear loud enough so that everyone could here "He's near Edo smoking and drinking right besides some chickens"

Everyone sweat dropped knowing it was probably true.

"What's in Edo?" Lavi asked.

"A Box. A very big box" The Akuma replied. "It's a Akuma Factory. His mission is to destroy it" Receiving startled looks at its statement.

Hiruno put his hands together and his eyes sparkled, drool escaped from his mouth "Can you imagine how much research material I could get? My life-long dream has finally come true! TELL CROSS IF HE DESTROY IT. I WILL FIND HIM AND KICK HIS ASS!"

"Join the queue" Lavi said, sweat dropping. "And isn't it surprising the Marshall is exactly doing his mission?"

The bookman nodded. "Very surprising"

"But the Job is far harder than he anticipated, so he's more or less at a standstill. When he heard that the Guards were after him. He sent me after you guys" The Akuma said.

Lavi smirked. "Well. We are kinda of busy dealing with Akuma, the Noah, and the possible candidates for the heart. Does he need us to come and help him out?"

"No." Lavi smile instantly dropped. "I've come to give you all a warning. If, after hearing this, you somehow become a hindrance, Marian wants you to go home." Receiving shocked looks from the statement.

"What did he say?" Bookman asked.

The Akuma turned to the front of the ship. "Japan is already under the Earl control. In Edo, the imperial capital, lives many high class Akuma who are even stronger then Level 3. The chances of making it out a alive are extremely low"

Suddenly a beam of green light shot out of Lenalee crystal to the sky. The watched in shock as the beam got narrower before it disappeared to reveal a uncrystallised Lenalee with swirl pattern on her legs.

She dropped to the ground.

"Lenalee!"

The old man stared at the Lenalee.

"Lenalee!"

"Don't you think, his stare is creepy?" Death whispered to Hiruno who nodded at the statement. The Old Man glared at the gossiping two.

Lavi lifted the unconscious Lenalee up, Lenalee right hand opened to revealed a golden ring. It rolled to the side and hit the ship side where it dropped. Lenalee eyes opened to reveal tears.

"Lavi"

Lavi eyes cleared through the smoke and everyone eyes landed on the swirl patterned tights that were, were her innocence boots used to be.

"Am I part of the world of the living?" Lenalee asked through the tears.

Tears rolled down Lavi face.

"Thieve came out really well" Hiruno appeared right at Lavi side, running the atmosphere for everyone. He lifted one leg up and instantly felt the innocence in the swirls snap back but he didn't feel anything because of the lack of power.

_It's true what they say. All bark and no bite _He told the innocence and he could feel it's irritation, he smirked. The others watched the weirdo 'Professor' smirk for no apparent reason.

Death appeared by his side. "They really came out really well"

"Do you know what this is?" Krory asked, making himself known. "You said something about her innocence. That she needed the battle" reminding everyone.

"The man is very sharp" Death said.

"I can't possible tell you what is happening to her innocence. What's the fun in given you guys all the answers when you need to figure them out yourselves and learn from them." His answer ticking everyone off.

Lenalee suddenly felt a warm fabric press on her back, she looked up to find Anita holding her Exorcist Jacket with the crew smiling behind her.

Lenalee smiled in thanks.

It quickly became sun rise and Lenalee tried to move.

To find out she couldn't move her legs.

Lavi and Krory helped her up.

"Guys!" She smiled, extremely grateful.

#Time Skip#

Countless hours had passed and the Reformed Akuma had grown large and pushed the boat to their destination. Everyone had their cloaks on.

Miranda was breathing heavily as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"How is Miranda?" Lavi asked.

"She fairly worn out. I wish we could find some place for her to rest" Lenalee answered, her voice laced his concern.

"There is no way we can do that." Hiruno butted in, tired of being ignored.

"Yes. Right now we need to get to Japan quickly. We must meet with General Cross" Lavi said, his eyes wondering her feet.

"There it is!" The Akuma pointed to land. They looked to find a big menacing looking mountain.

"That's..." Death said in shock.

The Akuma pulled them into shore. "We've arrived"

The Akuma jumped on the first piece of dry land, it hadn't seen in many hours. "Welcome to Japan"

#Scene Change#

Everyone got out of the boat after leaving Anita and her group to finally die.

Hiruno sighed, knowing he would have to fill in a ton of paper work to make sure they pass on properly. As soon as he can, he would destroy all the Innocence in the world so he would not have any more headaches then he should but in the mean time. He would enjoy hanging out with Exorcist even through all the Anti-Akuma weapons were scared of him and calling for his death.

"Gathering round children" Death said, turning to face the group and going into Teacher mood. Everyone turned to face Hiruno who just gave them a gesture that said 'Go with it'.

"For 300 years year. Which means a REALLY long time to you simpletons." Ignoring the tick mark that was forming on everyone head. "Japan has remained Isolated in the eastern Part of the world refusing all trades and intervention" Drawing a Map the best he could which needed much improvement.

The Old Man took over and they couldn't be more thankful. "No one is allowed in or out. If you think about it. It's the best possible place for the Earl to take refuge in. He's most likely been hiding in the shadows during those 300 years"

The Akuma stepped forward, looking not like Akuma but instead a beautiful Japanese women. Death shot Hiruno a suggestive look while wiggling his eyebrows. Hiruno groaned and the rest looked at him like he'd finally lost it.

"Wh-Who are you?" Lavi asked, for the benefit of most people there.

Hiruno rolled his eyes and introduced her. "This is Cho" gasps were heard from the group and Cho rolled her eyes also.

Lavi was the most shocked out of them all and was soon up in Cho face. "Are you really Chomesuke?"

"Right on"

Lavi eyes went from her figure to her face before his eyes became hearts. "Strike!"

Lavi shook his head. _No. I can't. Chamesuke's a Akuma._ Then his cheeks reddened. _By Your really Cute!_

The Bookman kicked his Perverted disciple into the sky.

"Everyone please take note. That was the prime example of teenagers his ranging Hormones" Death said simply and every sweat dropped.

#Scene Change#

They walked up the shrine steps, Cho held a Japanese Lantern in her hand. "The Earl uses Japan as his base. To Send Demons all around the world.

"Is something like that even possible. What is the government doing about it?" Krory asked.

"I'll answer that one"

They all turned to Hiruno who had a small book his hand. "From what I've found out. 90% of the country's population are Akuma and the Government is run completely by the Earl" Getting shocked and startled looks at the news.

Cho pouted. "I was going to say that!"

Hiruno stuck out his tongues and replied smugly. "Well I said it first."

Cho huffed in annoyance.

"They're both so childish" Death said and the others looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

_Aren't you the most childish one of all?_

They all kept their mouths shut.

"This isn't a country that humans can live so easily. It goes for demons too" Cho continued.

"Chomesuke. What do you mean by that?" Krory asked and before she could reply, she suddenly stopped putting everything on high alert.

Hiruno and Death looked up having sensed the presence a long time ago.

"Someone up there"

There stood on one of the higher steps, a women with a scurf wrapped around her head.

"Wow she looks like she taken way to many sips of Alcohol" Death commented, Hiruno snickered right beside him and the others shot a glare at them to keep quiet.

"Sachiko"

Cho suddenly looked relived "Kawamaru! Wait here a sec!" Passing the Lenten onto Lavi.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you" Hiruno warned, uncharacteristically serious making everyone much more alert then they were previously. Cho ignored him "But that's my friend Kawamaru. She another one of Cross Modification Akuma" but they way Hiruno was looking at Kawamaru did nothing to sooth their worries.

Cho ran up to Kawamaru and put her arms around her. "You came to meet us, Kawamaru! You'll be a big help! Things started to feeling dangerous!"

At this point Death had started to count down from 3.

In those 3 seconds.

Kawamaru started shaking before her eyes rolled back.

Kawamaru Akuma form was revealed.

Kawamaru was trapped in a glowing purple spider web that reeked of Dark matter.

"Hide!"

They all turned to hid except for Death and Hiruno who just stood were they were.

Three Level 3 Akuma walked down the steps, one blue, one green and the other purple.

Lavi and the other seemed to have noticed that Hiruno and Death was still on the steps and went into Panic mood thinking the 3 Akuma will turn on the two and kill them. They couldn't do anything about it if they didn't want to be killed as well.

"Their done for"

But to their shock the Level 3's turned to the trapped Akuma instead and ignored the other two on the steps like they couldn't see them.

"What the hell?!" Lavi asked in disbelief. Hiruno gave a smug look before walking up the steps followed by his 'assistant' and going up to a Akuma and started poking each and every one of them.

The Akuma did not turn around even once.

Their eyes budged in shock. The Akuma just kept looking at the trapped Akuma and they watched in horror Cannibalism in all its glory. While the Level 3 Akuma's eat, Hiruno was collecting samples of the wasted Akuma flesh, putting on special gloves and popping the flesh into a special container. Also taken a chuck of flesh from the Level 3 Akuma while whistling a joyful tone Death joined in with the whistling and together they made a good harmony.

The onlookers were watching all this happen with wide eyes and jaws dropped on the floor.

Suddenly a Level 3 head turned sharply to were Death stood, behind him but it seemed to be looking through him and looking were Cho and the others were hiding before turning back to finish it's meal.

The 3 Akuma left and Hiruno turned to the group with a smug look.

"Does anyone know what's just happened?" Lavi asked, recalling the scene that just happened right before his eyes

_Nobody could answer him._

#Scene Change#

Tyki Mikk forced his hand through another fish, loving the blood.

He sighed. _If only this was the Old Man_ He thought in disappointment. Thanks to his Noah, he had recovered all the memories he had lost and he had never been so anger in his entire life!

Having made it his personal mission to track the old man down and shake him for answers. Then he would make get revenge on the old man and toy with him until the Old man wished for death. A dark smirked spread across his face.

He would not grant him death.

He would heal him then toy with him some more and repeat the process until he got bored and let the old man die in the cold.

A slow and painful death but it was only fitting for the Bastard who dare to take his brother away from him.

The only problem was he couldn't track the Old Man down. All he got was the man was called 'Dumbledore' and he had taken his brother to a place called 'Hogwarts' and when he searched on the internet for such a place.

Nothing came up!

It was like the place didn't exist!

So he began to wonder, could what the Old man used to make him and his brother forgot about their own brother be connected to the place. He asked the Earl about it and was shocked to discover the existence of Magic.

#Flashback##

_He came into the Earl study. "Yo Earl. Do you know the word. Oblivate?" Recalling what the old man had said when he pointed the stick at him._

_The Earl looked up from his tea and smiled. "Oh that's a Magic word. I'm surprised you've heard it. It's used to erase certain memories"_

_Tyki just stood there is shock. "What? but I though Magic wasn't real!"_

_The Earl wiggled his finger at this and motioned for him to sit down."Magic is real. Not the party tricks at kids birth party's but the real thing. In fact there is a whole separate world from our own. They were 'robes' and sticks that they call 'Wands' to cast spells." his voice taking on a teacher tone and Tyki felt like he was a little boy being taught in class._

_"How do you know all of this?" He asked and the Earl looked smug._

_"Were do you think, I get my clothes from. Haven't you ever wondered why my clothes always looked their best after I finished fighting?" The Earl said, twirling his clothes so Tyki could have a good look at them. _

_Tyki didn't want to look at them. _

#Flashback End#

He frowned. _So how do I get into such a place since the Earl refused to tell me! _

His Noah family didn't know how to react to the suddenly change of the 'Laid Back' Noah and had taken to avoid him when possible.

Who could blame them?

He would either be glaring at some unknown entity making the room very uncomfortable to be in or his anger would flare for no reason. There is also the problem of his lack of sleep and for the first time in his life he had bags under his eyes.

He had yet to track down Sheryl so that he could find out if his brother memories have come back too.

Tyki shoved his fist through a alive fish, enjoying the blood that was covered on his hand.

"Allen Walker name is not disappearing" The shrimp man said in panic in its little cage.

"I scrub and Scrub but it won't go away!"

Tyki irritation flared "No, no, no! That's not possible! You need to scrub harder! Don't make up lies just to get out of the cage" grabbing a dead fish and smacking the cage.

The shrimp rolled from the forced and hit the cage bars.

"He's Alive"

Tyki stared the cage in shock.

_Why can't Allen be a good little boy and die like he was suppose to!?_

#Scene Change#

Dumbledore smiled as the Order Members came into the room. Soon the place was packed.

"So Professor Dumbledore any news on Harry?" Remus Lupin asked, having been worried about his cub for some time.

"Yes what word do you have on that irresponsible Boy?" Molly asked, surprising many with her tone.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well I just found out Harry is currently under a very strong glamour and I have managed to make several copies of what he looks like"

Everyone looked at him with great attention.

"Well, Headmaster aren't you going to show us?" Harmony said impatiently.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled. "Patient's my dear. I will show you all as soon as Severus gets here."

"Well, then you don't have to wait" Ron Weasley spoke out and everyone attention immediately fell on him.

"And why is that Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron grinned. "I saw him this morning. The git packed all his stuff and left."

Dumbledore smile dropped.

Done!

In the next chapter there will be a fight between Hiruno and a Level 3 Akuma. That is all I'm going to tell you so finally the star of the story gets his own fighting scene. Severus has finally managed to sneak away from Dumbledore. Tyki is still pissed that Allen is still alive, Allen is mad that Tyki seemed have made it his mission to kill him. Dumbledore finally has a way to track Hiruno down. Tyki is trying to track down Dumbledore, Sheryl and Hiruno but who would find Hiruno first?

The Order or one of the Noah's?

Read future chapters to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

The Flames

I'm so happy to get such positive views from you for cheering me on and now I'll try extra hard for many followers of this story!

Here is chapter 8.

I do not own D Gray Man or Harry Potter!

Enjoy!

7\. To Edo!

Severus Snape finished packing for his trip to Edo. Through the connection of the Master and Slave bond. He had located were his master was hiding and to his shock. Hiruno was in Japan!

Japan half away across the world!

Suddenly thankful that he had emptied out his account, glad that he thought ahead in case Dumbledore found a way to gain access to his funds. Having already given enough money to that greedy bastard. He wasn't going to hand over a single dime to him.

Before he left, he had cast a reveal on himself to see if there were any tracking charms on himself.

Too his shock, there were far worst charms on him then he thought. Mood dampener, charms that made him hate anything related to the name Potter. In the end he had decided to go to the closet healer to get it all remove.

By the closest healer he meant a healer that Dumbledore had never met before and didn't kiss the ground the bastard walked on.

Dressed in the most Muggle looking clothing he had, a black T-shirt and jeans not to mention a strong glamour on himself.

All he had to do was somehow avoid Mad-eye Moody.

Edo was hours ahead because only one person was willing to take him.

So for the many hours to come, he would be staying on a boat that stunk of dead fish.

_Did the gods hate him?_

#Scene Change#

Dumbledore was pissed.

_How dare Snape leave without his permission! The Master and Slave charm should have stopped him from leaving my sights without permission! _Dumbledore thought, clenching his fist.

Just this morning he had sent his army to track down Harry and also Snape too.

Use force if necessary.

He tapped the a section of the wall again to reveal the familiar steps spiralling downwards. He followed them and came to his 'calming' room and when he opened the door he got the biggest shock of his life.

The room was empty!

Clothes...

Toys...

Picture...

GONE!

He howled in anger.

_Someone had raided the place!_

#Scene Change#

Death suddenly snickered and this went on for a full ten minutes before he finally managed to calm down by this time they all looking at him like he'd grown two heads.

Astonished looks returned to Hiruno who was eyeing Death suspiciously before he turned back to the group and snorted.

"What did you really think I'll be killed by those Akuma? I would have been long dead before I met you guys if I didn't have something to make me undetectable to Akuma so I can collect samples for my work" He said looking smug as hell at the shocked looks he was getting. He pulled out a small cube like device with magic ruins on it and the group eyed it with interest. "This cube makes you undetectable to Akuma level 5 and below" throwing it to the stunned Bookman.

Of course what he was saying was a completely lie and he just wordless cast a 'Notice me not' charm on himself. He didn't expect it to work so well with the Akuma. He just created the box and engraved symbols he made up on the spot and made it have the same effect as the charm.

But they didn't need to know that.

The Bookman looked at the device in awe and the group crowded around the devise. The cube glowed and he felt a slight tingle when he touched it. He gave the professor a look of respect.

The Man in front of him was a genius and would the source of some many reduced deaths. His mind whirled with what else the man was cable of and vowed to show Komui this wonderful invention.

"Of course the invention can only be made by me. The process of making this is extremely delicate because it makes use of a very unique type of energy that is only emitted by one being." He warned and chuckled at the frowns that appeared on their faces.

#Scene change#

"Hey, Hey!"

Tyki tried not to turn around, recognising the two voices instantly. They were the last people he wanted to see right now.

"A Guy as cool as you shouldn't be stealing Koi from the pond" The two halves of Jasdebi approached him and he tried his best to ignore them.

"I heard you got a special mission, Tyki" Devit said walking up to him like a zombie. Jasdero pointed a golden gun at Devit; Devit returned it will his own. Tyki had always wondered if something went wrong with the twins at birth.

"You look pale as usual" Jasdero still pointing his gun at Devit.

"This is makeup. You bum!" Devit replied, ready to kick Jasdero but was stopped by Tyki arm.

He sighed, knowing he could no longer ignore the twins. "Yo Twins. Sorry but can you come back later? I'm thinking right now"

"Hey. You. I heard you were going around killing everyone who had 'that'. That's why you came to Japan right?" Devit ignored the fact that he was just told to go away.

"Right?" Jasdero eyes locked firmly onto Tyki face as he tried to distract himself from his rising headache by eating fish.

"Yeah, some guy named cross" Tyki said, suddenly aware that both of the twin faces were glaring at him and they looked pissed.

"That Exorcist Marshall is our prey! Ley a hand on him and we'll beat the hell out of you!"

"KILL YOU. KILL YOU"

Tyki blinked owlishly at their reaction.

#Scene Change#

Tyki sweat dropped seeing Jasdero pull the cart like he was a horse while Devit sat leisure with him in the Cart.

"So the guy who you were assigned to kill was Marshall Cross? Well then hurry up and kill him. How long are you planning to take?" Tyki said,pulling his thoughts away from how Jasdero seemed to be the slave of the two.

"Shut up! The guy is unusually strong! We tried to kill him but failed 3 times!" Devit snapped back with red cheeks seen through the heavy makeup. Suddenly Devit eyed Tyki with a devious look. "Aren't you in the same boat? Seems you failed to kill one of your targets too. I heard about it. Allen something" resulting in Tyki eyes narrowing in annoyance to having his one failure come to light.

"Shut up. Where are we heading?" Tyki said, stirring the conversation in a different direction.

Devit huffed but the smile was still on his face. "The Millennium Earl and Road are here too."

Tyki eyes widened in surprise before they returned back to normal "You're kidding"

It was at that moment when the cart collided with something but the cart didn't stop to see what they just hit. The figure of a man was sent flying and landed behind them.

"Hey. I think you just ran over something" Tyki said with a smile, not at all bothered that they might have just killed a man.

Jasdero slid to a halt.

#Scene change#

"If the Millennium Earl and Road are here, then the box must be prepared" Tyki felt as uncomfortable as hell right now.

"Guess so" Devit replied, also feeling very uncomfortable and didn't want to say it.

"So what's sweet tooth doing here?"

Skinn Bolic sat in the middle of them taking up most of the room with his size leaving poor Tyki and Devit pressed against the edges. "It's not sweet tooth. It's Skinn Bolic."

Skinn glared at some unknown entity. "The General with glasses I was assigned to kill has come here too. That's why"

"You too? Seems like we all suck at our jobs" Tyki said, hiding the fact that he was trying to create more room for himself.

Skinn developed a tick mark.

"I am not a failure!"

Tyki rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say _Sweet tooth" _enjoying how the big Noah eyes shone with annoyance.

# Scene change#

Lavi and the group finally made it up the stairs only to be met with Akuma carcasses that were not eaten properly.

"I'm going to barf"

"This is the remains of what they eaten. Huh?" Lavi said, shifting his eyes somewhere else. He was not the only one to do it because Lenalee immediately averted her gaze in shock and offered a silently prayer to the souls.

Hiruno and Death were the least affected by this since they had the most experience with death. Hiruno really wondered how they can be fighting a war if something like this was enough to affect them.

What kind of people were the Black Order producing to be this soft hearted and deluded to not expect to come across something like this sooner or later?

"Are you alright, do you want some water?" Chaoji Han asked concerned for Lenalee in his voice. Lenalee gave him a weak smile. "No. I'm okay. umm.." trailing of since she didn't know his name.

Chaoji picked it up. "Chaoji. I'm a third class sailor on the ship" suddenly feeling eyes boring on his back and quickly whipped his head around to were the feeling was coming from.

Hiruno and Death quickly faced the front and looked as innocent as possible.

Chaoji shrugged before he turned back to the weak Lenalee on his back.

"He's one of them isn't he" Hiruno suddenly said, It wasn't a question it was a statement. He got confused looks in response.

Death nodded. "Yes Master it's seems one keeps popping up every minute. It wouldn't be long until he makes contact"

Hiruno grinned. "I want to be there when he gets his own special ability!" eyeing Chaoji like he was steak. Chaoji unconsciously took a step back, knowing they were talking about him.

Everyone else eyes widened having processed what they were talking about and were now staring at Chaoji as well.

Death sighed. "You know Master, you have work to do and you can't keep running off at every chance you get"

Hiruno pouted. "You're no fun!"

Death smiled slyly "If I'm no fun. Then I wouldn't be here with you and back at the lab"

Hiruno sweat dropped. "Good point."

Bookman gave a Chaoji a hard stare. _Could it be Chaoji is accommodator that has yet to come in contact with his innocence? _

Poor Chaoji shrunk at the amount of attention he was getting. "What? Is something on my face?" He asked nervously, they immediately looked away.

_The Organs are all dried up. _Cho gulped, pushing down the strong desire to eat what was left. No matter how different she was to the rest of the Akuma it didn't change the fact that she was still an Akuma and Akuma had needs.

Hiruno eyed Cho as she stared transfixed on the piles of Akuma flesh and organs, filing it for later. "What's wrong, Cho?" He asked, gaining everyone attention.

Cho did her best to appear unaffected by the amount of Flesh. "Chomesuke's Fine"

The others didn't look convinced but left it.

"What are we going to do from here on out?" Lavi asked.

"There is no choice. I'll have to accompany you to Edo." Cho said. _There is not much time left. _

Cho walked forward only to stop.

"What wrong Cho?" Lavi asked concerned for the Akuma girl.

Cho turned around and seemed too afraid of something but hid it under a mask of anger. "Dammit you. I said Cho was fine! Wait. Now not the time to say that!"

Everyone eyes widened seeing a dark Matter web spring up from the nowhere ready to capture Cho.

Hiruno acted quickly and grabbed her before she got caught.

An angry growl erupted from the surroundings.

"Chomesuke are you okay?" He asked to the shaking Akuma girl in his arms, eyeing Death who was gave him a thumb up for rescuing her and he rolled his eyes.

A blue level 3 Akuma from earlier walked out of the darkness, clearly pissed that he failed to capture his prey. "Well, it seems I was right. I never would have guessed that what I smelled was the scent of humans". Everyone tensed except for Hiruno and Death who looked completely relaxed knowing they could easily kill the Akuma without lifting a finger.

The Akuma noticed this but assumed they were in shock. "Where did you guys come from? This is no place for humans. On top of that why is an Akuma with you?" It demanded.

Lavi immediately got out his hammer, making it grow to its full size.

The Akuma smirked. "Oh you want to play. Then come"

It was at this point Hiruno made himself know and stepped forward. "There is no need to fight. Good evening Akuma-san. We were just on our way to Edo when you happen to block our path. I must say it's quite brave of you to face us alone when it would more effective to ambush us as a team" admitting a sparkling aura and playing the part of a perfect gentleman.

Instead of being pissed like he should be the Akuma was amused by the man in front of him. "I don't understand Humans at all." Hiruno nodded in agreement. "True we are a complicated species"

The Exorcist and the remaining crew members turned to Death who was amused.

"What can I say, my master has a way with words" Death snorted.

"There is no way in hell. I'm shearing my meal with anyone else. Now then let's begin!" The Akuma howled, lunching Dark Matter missiles at them.

A huge explosion erupted from the contact.

#A Dark Tower in the sky somewhere#

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Tyki said "Even If I don't come here often. I still feel the same way every time. It's not even my birth place"

Davit and Jasdero agreed with him, still holding each other at gun point as they walked down the hall.

"Yes I agree with you"

"This place isn't my taste but I still…" Skinn was cut off by the appearance of the Millennium Earl.

"Noah genes inside of you are what cause the Nostalgia" The Earl finished off Skinn sentence.

"Oh, burn"

Skinn glared at the snickering twins.

They approached the Earl. "After escaping the flood, this were Noah created the ancestors of the modern age. This were you originally came from." Their eyes locked onto the statue of the naked baby who looked like it had a brain tumour.

_I can't be the only one that finds the statue weird, right? _Tyki thought.

"I've said this before haven't I. Noah ark is the true birth place of mankind. Noah Ark. Found in the first book of the old testament, blah,blah,blah,blah." It was at this point that Tyki tuned the Millennium Earl out and started thinking about how to track down his older brother.

Having quickly noticed that the Earl had finished talking and covered up the fact that he ignored him at the beginning with a smirk. "Our birthplace? Now it's an Akuma factory. How funny, Humans and Akuma exactly have the same birthplace"

"However it's now time to leave this Ark. Goodbye Edo to obey Ragnarok we must switch to a new Ark" The Earl said looking up to somewhere unseen by the others.

Road ran out the darkness wearing nothing but a white dress before halting to stop. "The day of the great void." A small pulse was sent out from below her feet suddenly tails that looked it should belong to the devil rose from the ground like was water. They grew longer and larger and surrounded her like a protective white ball.

The ball with Road inside came out of the water and landed on solid ground. The ball shook.

Suddenly the Earl turned to them just remembering something. "By the way, why are none of you out doing your work?"

They stiffed at the question not expecting the Earl to ask so soon.

"I'll start dinner and so please give me your reasons" A shadow crossed the Earls face and they almost pissed themselves right there thinking about how to get out of the deep shit they had landed themselves in.

#Scene Change#

Lavi lifted his hammer and brought it down, smacking the ground. A shockwave erupted and the Akuma was suddenly surrounded by fire.

"Fire seal"

A Fire tornado erupted underneath the Akuma feet and consumed him. The fire tornado grow larger and longer until it was in the form of a dragon were it made a U-turn and shot straight towards the Akuma with its mouth open ready for it consume him.

The Akuma just laughed when the dragon passed right through him, leaving him unharmed. Lavi gritted his teeth. "He's defiantly a level 3"

"That won't work" The Akuma launched itself at Lavi intending to kill him or inflict a serious wound. Levi just barely manage to dodge but the Akuma wasn't done yet and shot some of its dark matter webs which grabbed Lavi foot.

The Akuma pulled and Lavi was yanked towards the Akuma. The Akuma released its hold and Lavi was sent flying into a Akuma carcase, hitting his head, knocking him unconscious.

Krory wanting to avenge his comrade bolted to the Akuma and took a bite of him.

Perhaps he should have thought this through.. a huge mistake on his part.

Krory struggled with the nasty taste in his mouth.

"Are you alright?" The Akuma asked seeing his opponent freeze up. Krory immediately pulled back.

The Akuma cackling again as it shot out more of his Dark Matter Webs into the air were it solidified. Krory looked at the weapon with wary and before he know what was happening two copies of the same weapon were formed and flung in his direction.

They impaled him from both sides and he was pinned to one of the Akuma carcase just like his companion, knocked out.

"Lavi, Krory!"

The others had hidden behind some trees. Lenalee couldn't stand to watch her friends in danger so she forced her legs to move, standing up. Chaoji grabbed her. "Don't push yourself." Chaoji said, helping Lenalee stand against the tree.

Lenalee refused to take it easy." You guys better run. We'll manage here, that why..." she cut off when they heard footsteps and they looked up to find Hiruno standing not too far away from the Akuma.

"So you're going to be my opponent? I do hope you are much better than those two" The Akuma said looking interested in the finely dressed young man for some reason he looked familiar to him.

Hiruno stood there and grinned. "I don't know maybe I can put up a better fight then those two" ruining the moment that would surely have happened if he hadn't interfered.

"I do wonder what kind of innocence you hold. I've seen a carrot top who swings a big hammer. A Vampire who couldn't handle the taste of my flesh. You know that really hurt me inside seeing the look of disgust on the Vampire face" If it wasn't for the mask, Hiruno was sure he would see the Akuma pouting.

Who knows what behind that mask.

"Well then Akuma-san. You might be disappointed to know. I am normal and intend to fight you" He proclaimed proud and Akuma was looking between the two groups asking if this was some kind of sick joke that they were playing on him.

"Professor what the hell are you doing!? He will kill you!" Lenalee shouted but Hiruno just gave her a wink to say he's got this.

"Aliciana, please slap some sense into your boss" The bookman asked, only to find that 'Aliciana' had completely ignored him and somehow made popcorn and was sitting in a cinema chair.

"Go Master. Show the Akuma who's boss!"

They all sweat dropped.

_And why the hell was she wearing the Professors glasses!?_

"I'm surrounded by idiots" The Akuma sighed , feeling every year his age.

"Shall we go then?" Hiruno said smirking and pulling out the cube.

The Akuma said nothing and formed two solid objects made out of the Dark Matter webs and chucked them at Hiruno half heartedly. Thinking it was going to finish him off.

Hiruno surprised most of them by leisurely stepping a bit to the right just barely dodging the projectiles. Surprised that the Professor wasn't dead yet. He repeated the action and started exactly putting some effort into throwing them.

Hiruno dodged them while dancing. First he did the robot then he changed to baley dancing. They watched shell shock seeing the professor dance goofily while dodging the projectiles flawlessly.

Hiruno then started hopping around like a Kangaroo, hopping around frantically ignoring the Akuma that was trying to kill him with his pointy weapons of death.

The Akuma slowly descended into irritation as it watched someone not only dodge them but also make a mockery him at the same time but the finally straw was when Hiruno pulled down him trousers and shook his booty in the air while making childish mocking noises.

Nobody could believe what they were seeing.

The Akuma was pissed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Throwing his weapon and rigging it to explode.

A huge shockwave went off when the weapon was near Hiruno body and they had to cover their eyes. The Akuma looked smug thinking he had killed the annoying pest but eyes widened in shock when not only was Hiruno unharmed but apparently wearing a kind of battle suit with the same symbols that were on the cube.

_'Battle Armour Flame Force'. _clearing writing on the battle suit.

Hiruno stood there with a shit eating grin on his face as he looked over to the gobsmacked faces. He always wanted to have his own super hero/villain custom.

The Akuma suddenly cackled. "Oh I like you. Come and give me the fight I crave for!" launching itself at Hiruno ready to tear him to shredders. Only to see a blade come out of Hiruno hand that had weird symbols on it and be blocked.

The Akuma was pushed back . Hiruno twirled the blade before it split until multiple projectiles and they hovered over him.

"Tell me Akuma-san how well can you dodge?"

The Akuma eyed the projectiles floating above the professors head with weariness.

Krory and Lavi had just managed to wake up and was wondering the what the hell was going on.

"What the hell?" Lavi said.

The Projectiles suddenly adjusted their angles so they were pointed to the Akuma.

"Oh shit"

Hiruno grinned darkly under his helmet.

"Indeed."

The Akuma barely dodged the first one. The next one was much too fast and made itself home in his left leg. The Akuma howled in pain never before had it felt so much pain in itself life.

"Son of a bit-"

"Naughty Akuma-san. Didn't you parent's ever teach you never swear in front of the children?" Hiruno scowled, the Akuma couldn't resort back because it was too busy trying not to die.

The Exorcist and the remaining Crew members were watching this amazing scene with wide eyes.

"Come Akuma-san. Surely you can do better than this?" Hiruno pouted, disappointment in his voice before he retracted his projectiles and made them into two blades. "How about we do close combat?"

The Akuma was tired as hell since it used most of it's energy dodging the projectiles and needed to rest.

Too bad Hiruno wasn't going to give him that.

Before the Akuma know what hit him. Hiruno was suddenly in front of him and was drawing a pirate ship on its body with the blades. The Akuma screams could be heard for at least 10 miles. Hiruno smiled sadistically as he plunged more into the Akuma 'impenetrable' skin.

"Hold still, you'll mess up this nice drawing!" plunging the Akuma with a knife at the side to get the Akuma to shut the hell up. "Almost done..."

Hiruno then turned to Death and showed him his art work. "What do you think. I'm quiet the artist!" Turning the heavily bleeding Akuma over and showing the group.

"Hum, Master you forgot the Pirate flag. That is the most important part. Make sure to go into a lot of _detail"_ Death pointed out and Akuma struggled to get out of the sadistic Professor grip.

"LET ME GO!" It roared.

Hiruno put his finger on the Akuma lips and shushed him. "Don't you want a nice Tattoo so that you'll the envy of your fellow Akuma?" The Akuma shook it's head in fear and the struggling increased.

Hiruno grinned wide . "Of course you do!" Transforming the two blades into pointed needles and tied the Akuma to a tree were he started throwing them like darts. The Akuma howled in pain each time the needles hit.

"Come on, does anyone want to try? Hit the head and win a prize!" He turned to the stunned group who was to stunned to speak.

"I'll do it Master!" Death said getting out of the chair and running excitedly to join in the torture of the Akuma. The Akuma began struggled with all its might when he saw the sadistic gleam in Professor assistance eyes.

"Please no!" It whimpered. "No more!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel bad for the Akuma" Lavi said, awe in his voice that the Professor was currently playing with the Akuma while they got their ass kicked so easily by the same monster.

"I agree" Krory said.

The Bookman meanwhile was trying to understand how the Professor was inflicting damage when he wasn't using the innocence and thought it had to do with the symbols.

"Huh it seems like they're here" Hiruno said turning to the sky and everyone looked to find two level 3 Akuma falling from the sky and landed beside Hiruno.

"What going on here!?" The pink Akuma growled, looking at its companion tied to a tree and looking like the Akuma would bend over and die any minute.

"They've finally come, huh?" Lavi said and judging by the confused looks he was getting it seems like he was the only one to get what Hiruno was doing.

"I see. The Professor was alerting the other Akuma's to where we were. The Akuma said it himself there was no one to butt in" The Bookman said, finally getting why Hiruno didn't finish off the Akuma right away.

Both Death and Hiruno gave the old man the thumbs up and a wink.

He sweat dropped.

"I just alerted them to the fact their team mate was trying to hog all the spoils" Hiruno said, knowing his words were reach the two Akuma.

"What was that? Explain this!" The two Akuma demanded, approaching the tied up Akuma threateningly.

Despite the Akuma slow healing wounds it turned to the other two hiding it's pain. "Ha! You two are fools for leaving so fast" and the group wondered if his brains had deserted the Akuma.

"What! You Bastard!"

"We don't have to eat Level 2 Akuma. You are also tasty too" The Green Level 3 Akuma pointed out and his companion agreed.

Hiruno released the Akuma from the tree. It seems the Akuma hadn't noticed Hiruno movement and stood up with confidence. "You're trying to start something? Let's see who the one being eaten."

"Fine by me"

All 3 launched into the air and started trying to eat each other.

"Internal Strife" Kory said.

"Those that eat their own kind wouldn't have strong bonds in the first place" Lavi wisely said.

"What the hell are you all standing around like idiots for. We need to leave while we still can!" Hiruno shouted at the others and the eyes widened in shock seeing Hiruno and Death a couple of miles ahead of them.

Nobody needed prompting twice and they quickly ran after the duo.

#Scene Change#

Tyki, Skinn, the twins and the Earl sat around a table eating sushi.

Skinn took one and cried because it wasn't sweet. "It's not sweet"

They all looked at him like he was crazy for even suggestion eating sweet sushi.

"I'm getting kinda bored with raw fish through" Tyki admitted after all he did just eat some when he stole fish from a pond.

"Please don't compare this to the Koi in the pond" The Earl said, clearly offend that Tyki would think that the fish in the pond and the sushi they were having were the same thing.

Tyki was shocked. "H-how the hell do you know about that!?"

The Earl gave him a mysterious chuckle which signal he wasn't going to tell. It was then Tyki noticed that there was one person missing. "By the way. Where's Road? I haven't seen her."

"She doing a little preparation. Shall we say?" chuckling mysteriously and Tyki frowned in annoyance.

#Scene Change#

"This is defiantly a escape route to Edo" Cho said, the group was now back together and were following a narrow path.

"Thank goodness" Lavi let out a sigh of relief. Everyone looked relieved until Cho said "But I don't think it safe either." ruining everybody good mood.

"We can still turn back if you want. If were discovered this time we'll be most likely killed" Cho turned to them looking serious. Everyone turned to Hiruno and Death who pretended to ignorant of the stares they were getting.

Hiruno pretended to have just noticed them. "Sorry guys. That one fight took a lot out of my battle suit and would need to recharge which would take a couple of hour at least" a complete lie. The truth was he was feeling too lazy to fight another battle.

"Even so, we have to keep going" Lavi said, trying to cheer up most of them. The Professor and his assistant looked far too happy for people who almost got killed a few minutes ago.

"That right" The Bookman agreed.

"We came to Japan for that very purpose" Lenalee said, igniting their determination and they all nodded.

"I just came to Japan because I was bored" Hiruno said, lazily.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO COME!"

Hiruno looked like someone just shot him in the chest with an arrow and they all sweat dropped.

"Got it. But stay behind me" Cho said, continuing on the path and they followed as quietly as they could behind here.

"All right! We're off to Edo!"

They all cheered.

If they had turned back to Hiruno they would have seen an all too familiar smile from the Noah family.

#Scene Change#

Allen Walker dodged another of Fou attacks both of her arms transformed into flaming Axes to behead Allen. Allen dodged another of her attacks and in that second where he was caught off guard. Fou used the non injured arm as a bar to do a front flip were she turned it into a kick that sent Allen crashing a few feet away.

Allen yelled out and tried to coshing his fall with his arms until he remembered that one of them was non-existent but it was too late and he ended up crashing on what was left of his arm. Smoke erupted from impact and Fou kissed her teeth in disappointment thinking he was already dead.

The smoke cleared to reveal Allen was fine and Fou changed her arm back ready for round two. "Here I come!" running towards Allen.

While this was happening Lou Fai was having a very hot dream about Allen and was currently drooling from the mouth while her Co-workers tried to wake her up but to no success.

"Jeez, what kind of dream is she having?"

"Who knows"

Allen and Fou continued to charge at one another and it was at this point Lou Fan woke up with a start, disappointed that she was out of dream land.

She flung forward starling her Co-workers and knocking both off balance before turning around to find Fou and Allen battling each other.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing? What's up with the half-assed attempted!? Put your heart into it!" Fou growled.

Allen panted heavily from the exercise and when he looked up he found that Fou was fast approaching him. He willed his body to move and avoid getting his head chop off because it was Fou favourite spot to aim for.

Too bad he soon found himself pressed against a pillar with a closely advancing Fou who looked to eager to have blood on her axes. Fou jumped up ready to finish Allen off with a nice clean chop to the head.

When to everyone glee and her disappointment. Allen stopped her attack mid-air with his highly unstable innocence arm.

Fou smirk. "Alright. A real fight!" she was pushed back but used the momentum to turn a push into power for her return kick and shattered Allen decent Innocence arm back into particles.

Fou pulled back more than a little pissed. " Dammit it turned back again!?" Allen was panting hard but he was not willing to give up yet. "I'm not done yet!"

Fou smirked. "Well said" activating her arms again.

They stood at a standstill and you could literal feel the tension in the air.

Suddenly they both rushed at each other again and were about to collide when.

"Stop right there" A voice said and they all looked to see a bat with one eye hovering above them. They froze.

"You've been training for 20 hours. Today lesson is complete" it said.

Allen not wanting to give his body a break. "But I can still go on. I can still fight"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! AS LONG AS YOUR UNDER MY ROOF! I OWN YOU ASS, BITCH!" Allen shrunk back at the words.

"..yes"

#Scene Change#

"First off we have the data from today training" pulling out a long scroll that the poor people were employed to read.

"When the plans for Walker to defeat Fou began, he was about here" everyone looked at the start of the graph taking note at how it was just high enough to not be 0.

"All though it did make a difference. However, there doesn't seemed to be much improvement in the amount of time he can stay released" everyone looked to see Allen time limit was now 3 minutes.

"At this point it seems Walker and Fou change their strategy. The graph looks like this" pulling out another unnecessarily long graph and the scientist kept in their groans.

"When I wrote down the times. I realised the length of their sessions was growing more and more. This was the only variable that changes the result of today session here" not knowing that two unknown scientist were listening in and unknown to the unknown scientists, the ghost of Sirius Black was listening in also having him and four other summoned and forced to spy on the Black order by the Master of Death.

"There is no difference in the results."

Allen sat depressed next to a stack of 30 plates he just cleaned out.

"What's going on here? What keeping him from activating his innocence properly?"

"Who knows? We've never dealt with a case like Walkers before. We don't know if it possible to restore and activate a destroyed innocence like it was before"

Allen listened to all this with clenched fists.

"Mr Walker" Allen turned to a concerned Lou Fan. Allen realising he was falling into depression and tried to cover it up. "Cruel result aren't they? Dang it" he said, smiling.

"Alright! I'll try harder tomorrow yeah" Pumping his fist in the air." Okay. I'm going to get some rest" He said, making his quick leave seem as casual as possible.

It too bad the other saw right through him.

"He's really pushing himself, isn't he?"

"He is the most concerned at the future. After all"

Lou Fan thought it was hot and want off to dream land. "Mr Walker" the other two sweat dropped.

Sirius followed the two unknown scientists to the leader branch room following his instincts that he would get lots of information.

One of them slammed their hand on the table. "We are all uneasy"

"What if this place was attacked because of him?" the other pointed out.

"Is it really necessary for him to stay at the Asian branch?" they both asked at the same time.

"Why don't we transfer him to Headquarters? The equipment and Facilities are better" Sirius ears grow large to catch were the headquarters was but it seemed the gods weren't smiling on him today.

"What if a Akuma attacks Allen Walker on the way there. As he is currently a normal human. There is no way to protect him" Sammo Han Won countered.

"Well come to that when it happens. An Exorcist in the Black Order who cannot activate their Innocence is use-

"How dare you say such things!" Sammo Han Wan snapped back ready to advance on the two men only to be stopped by Bak Chang, the current Branch chef.

"I fully understand your thoughts on this. However he's not some useless soldier" shocking the two men. Bak Chang looked them straight in the eye and said "I'm sure your both aware that the number of Exorcist have drastically declined."

_There won't be any more if the Master has anything to say about it _Sirius thought, he had no idea why the Master seemed to hate the Order when to him it seems like they are fighting to save Mankind. _Looks can be deceiving _recalling what he first learnt when he was alive.

"Right now every single one of them is valuable. Walker is of course one such person. His existence is extremely vital. Not just the Asian Branch but the entire order" the two scientist exchanged uncertain looks with each other.

"If that's the case we'll end the conversation right here" they gave in and left the room. Sirius decided to stay in the room and see if he can get more on this 'Walker' person,

Sammo poured some tea. "For goodness sake. Making that kind of request..."

"Their anxious, too. Is it true that Walker is being targeted by a Noah" Bak Chang asked, Sammo Han Won placed the coffee on the table. "However it wasn't because of his Innocence or because he's a exorcist. Rather it's because he's connected to someone else." Sirius ears grow twice their length and he stood beside Bak Chang to catch some important information.

"Even Walker doesn't know who this person ones" Sirius bowed his head in disappointment._ To be alive again...I would slap this person first._

"Anyway, until he restores his weapon, we cannot allow him to leave"

_So they keep him a prisoner here without him even knowing he's one. They are worst than Severus at least he lets the prisoner know he's a prisoner _Sirius thought disgust with the masked deceit that he almost fall for.

"He'll be safe as long as he's here" Bak Chang said, taking a sip out of the steaming hot coffee.

_And what about if the threat comes to you. What do you have to defend yourself other then Fon? _Sirius thought, surprised at how they have so little defence if a high level Akuma comes and kills Fon.

"After all the entrance is sealed by my Great grandfather deity" Bak Chang said with confidence, the possibility that an Akuma could breach it didn't even cross his mind.

_That kind of confidence in something old. Will get you killed one day._ Sirius thought and for the first time. He felt sorry for them who didn't even know what horror the future held for them. He floated through the wall not before grabbing the tea cup and holding it up. Both the residents in the room eyes went wide and jaw drops on the floor. He whirled it around before he dropped it.

Snickered when he heard chanting to ward off evil sprites from behind.

#Scene Change#

Sirius found Allen in one of the training rooms. Allen was practising how to defend himself using only his left arm to defend from attacks from all sides.

Allen looked at the cloak before he went on with his training with a look of pure determination.

_Faster.._

Seeing Lenalee crying face.

_Get to everyone Faster..._

Picturing all his comrades.

_Restore my Innocence to what it was faster.._

Recalling how Tyki destroyed his arm.

_Faster!_

Damaging one of the training bodies.

Sirius frowned. _The kid needs to lighten up!_

"What the hell am I doing? I can't accept it after all" Allen said, out of breath.

#Scene change#

Allen walked out of the room but stopped and went behind a wall when he heard two scientist talking about him.

"Allen Walker situation. It's useless to try and restore the Innocence. We should just kick Allen Walker out the Asian branch"

"C'mon knock it off the director has already refused. It can't be helped"

"If you think about the most problematic one here it the director. Despite the lack of results he's till covering for Walker"

_That's it! _Sirius growled, he transfigured a bucket of slugs and snuck up behind the two scientist where he opened the back of their pants and poured them inside. When the scientist felt something slimy touch their backs they shivered until they realised what it was and ran around frantically trying to get anyone to remove the slugs off them but nobody wanted to go near them.

Sirius snickered at his work while Allen was looking at the scene with a 'what the fuck'. One second their talking down on him, the next they are running around like lunatics while slim oozed from their pants.

#Training with Fon#

Fou tossed Allen like a rag doll onto the floor having immediately caught on to the fact that Allen mind was not focused on the training but on something else.

The words of the two scientist still fresh in Allen mind.

Allen was blaming himself for causing Bak so much trouble and Sirius sighed at the teenager who seemed helpless.

Fou suddenly stopped and everyone looked at her in surprise. Sirius had a pretty good haunch that Fou didn't want to train with this version of Allen walker.

To his shock, Fon raised both arms in the air. They were engulfed in red flame.

Fon used them to punch Allen in the face.

"Dumbass!"

Clearly pissed and poor Allen was punched into a pillar.

"Mr. Walker!"

Lou Fan rushed over to Allen to see if he was okay.

"Cut this out. You bastard!" Fou yelled, ready to start hitting Allen some more.

_S-she so scary _Sirius thought, shuffling away from the enraged Fou.

"Why aren't you coming at me seriously!" Fou yelled.

"I-im trying" was Allen pathetic answer which earned him a nice hit from Fou.

"You're not trying at all! What's up with your half assessed try!? Don't insult me! Stop thinking about pointless shit! When you should be focusing on training! Or is it because you're afraid of me? Looks like your willpower is going! A damn Beansprout like you could never activate the Innocence!"

Allen finally snapped and looked like he was going to murder Fon. Fon raised her fists in the air. "What's this, you piece of shit.!You wanna go?"

Allen suddenly stopped struggling. " I don't know either." Fon anger cooled in surprise.

"It's not like. I like being here. I don't get it. I don't understand" The expression of Allen face was so painful to watch that Sirius looked away from the scene.

"Dammit. Dammit. Just how long will I have to stay here?" Allen banged his arm on the floor in frustration.

Nobody said anything.

#Scene Change#

Fou put her feet up on the Branch chief desk like she owned the place.

"What wrong the training time is not over yet, right?" Bak asked but inside he was pissed that Fon dared defile his brand new desk with her feet.

Fou huffed and looked away. " I don't get that guy at all"

Bak eyes widened in surprise "Did something happen?"

Fou eyes narrowed. "He got himself all worked up, then got depressed. Didn't think a minute about my needs. I'm am not looking after that brat again"

Sammo and Bak had quickly realised when they first met her that Fou was the most self centred person they would ever come across in their lives.

"Your stopping the sessions with Walker?" Bak asked.

"Dam right I am! He's got no will. Can't change that" and by her tone, they could tell she had completely given up on Allen.

It was then, Sirius came in to the room and sat himself on Fou legs and she ignored the intense poking feeling she was getting all round her body. Sirius was trying to measure Fou strengths and trying to find out where her weakness it.

If Fou know what he was doing, the Asian branch would be on high alert.

Bak suddenly got an idea. " I see! If that' what you think, Fou. There is no other choice." dropping the bait. "Restoring the Innocence fragment is too touch for you. All right! Let's give up on Walker!"

Sirius smiled slyly knowing what the branch chef was doing.

This certainly got Fou attention.

"Oh, wait a second. That means there's no reason to keep him at the Asian branch" Bak said while inwardly grinning from ear to ear.

"H-hey" Fou tried to stop him but Bak butted in.

"How about this we can send him to Headquarters, like everyone said we should" Bak suggested.

"W-wait a second. His condition is certainly not good. Transferring him is a bit..." Fon trailed off.

"Well, we've no choice right?" Bak interrupted faking making his mind up.

"That's why we need to put the will back into his heart" Fon said, failing into the trap the Branch chef had skilful set.

Bak faked surprise "I'm surprised you're so astute on this subject" Bak said, inwardly doing a happy dance with Lenalee as a cheerleader, cheering for him in the background.

"If you saw how gloomy he is. You'll instantly understand. Anyway if we remove the haze in his will. We'll defiantly see results. Right, Bak?" Fon tried to persuade the deceptive Branch chef.

Bak sighed "no choice huh? from what you just said, I think you'll be able to give Walker all the help he needs"

Fon looked pleased with the answer before she just processed what he just said. "What was that?"

Bak smiled and put one hand of Fon shoulder. "You'll care for Walker won't you?" knowing how it came across.

Fon instantly caught the double edge meaning and pulled back, blushing. "I-idiot!" throwing Bak into his own desk before strutting out with a huff.

Sirius snickered at the branch chef misfortune, he really wished he were alive to review this memory over and over again.

"That was very clever of you" Sammo said, eyeing his boss on floor with blood dripping down his forehead and doing nothing to help him.

"I needed to stop their quarrelling" Bak said, looking quite proud despite the gush of blood trickling down his forehead.

_Is he okay? _Sirius asked, eyeing the Branch chef with pieces of the table on top of him, crushing him.

"I'll help you out now"

#Scene Change#

Sirius followed the fuming Fon who still hadn't got over the misleading comment, highly amused by her reaction and wished he could tease her about it.

Fon stopped realising she want the wrong way and cursed under her breath.

#Scene Change#

Bak found the rigging phone under some books and answered it, only to be blasted with a way to cheery voice.

"Hi, It's been a while!" Bak eyes narrowed in annoyance recognising the voice instantly. "Komui" looking highly offended that Komui was calling him.

Sirius snorted in the corner.

There was a huff at the other end. "How's it going on your end? I was getting all worried, so I thought I'll give you a call"

"Director! Do your work!"

Bak sighed knowing that Komui was using him to get out of the work. "Nothing has really changed. If it's about Walkers case, I don't have any real news"

"Is that so? What's causing the inability to be activate?"

Bak almost growled in annoyance "If we know that, we wouldn't be having so much trouble. So far, defiantly improved with the strategy we've used. The point of the plan was to raise Walker's sense of danger and urgency and force the acceleration of his evolution as a person." sitting down on his now fix chair. "That was my intention but we have yet to see results. In other words, the correlation between Walker being in danger and his innocence activating is not that strong. What do you think?" He asked Komui on the other line.

"It seems like that activation of his innocence depends on a factor of his own safety"

"Another Factor? Such as?" Bak asked, he could feel Komui shrug.

"Hard to say. But I have an idea." Bak listened closely and so did Sirius. "The innocence has its own will. Have you ever felt that?"

Bak nodded. "I have. When I was saved on the brink of death. That's when I felt it"

"If the innocence has its own will. There must be something it wants"

_Master death, perhaps? _Sirius suggested and again he wasn't heard by neither of the two living people in the room.

"That thing that's necessary for activation is that which Innocence seeks. Could it be the same thing?" Komui asked, looking down at the two files that were just dumped on his desk that he wasn't going to ignore like the rest.

_Professor Quirrell and his assistant Aliciana._

#Scene change#

Allen Walker sat completely exhausted resting against a pillar. _Even though I've been trying for so long. It might be pointless. _"How have I been able to activate my Innocence all this time"

_Great it's the return of Grouchy Pants the squeal _Sirius thought rolling his eyes and floating opposite Allen because he wasn't so focused on Allen, he saw an arm that touched Allen gently on the shoulder.

Allen turned around to find Lou Fai looking like she crawled out of a children's nightmare. Allen almost pissed his pants right there and Sirius was not that far behind him.

Sirius eyes narrowed seeing through the disguise Fou wore to impersonate Lou Fai.

"M-Ms. Lou Fa? What the matter?" Allen jumped back in fright.

Fake Lou Fa smiled. "It's a light. You said it was pitch black"

"T-that's not what I meant" Allen stuttered. Fake Lou Fa handed him the light and he reluctantly took it.

They both sat beside each other in awkward silence.

_Come on kiss! You know you want to! _Sirius urged the two to embarrass their feelings.

"It must be hard for you to have one arm, huh?" FLF (Fake Lou Fa) said and Sirius wanted to whack the girl on the head for digging into the boy most painful wound.

"No. I'm pathetic" Allen admitted, not an all offended. "It should be so difficult to do this."

"That's not true. Your trying really hard" FLF said, trying to bring Allen spirits up.

"But if I try really hard and nothing happens, It'll all be for naught" Allen said, descending into depression once more.

"If not happens?" FLF asked pulling her legs up. "What do you want to happen?"

Allen turned back to FLF in surprise.

"You've made many friends, met the Noah, stopped them from getting the heart, killed many things, seen a Fallen One, and lost your Weapon. Has it made you want to protect your friends? Do you think you need to defeat the Noah? After feeling the pain of losing your loved ones you couldn't save, do you feel you want to fight a lot?"

Allen eyes widened in shock and Sirius leaned in closer.

"Right now, isn't kindness the thing that is pushing you forwards? But while all the kindness may make you feel like you must keep fighting. Does it also cover another precious feeling? We don't fight for the sake of it, doesn't also cover up other, even more precious, feelings? We don't fight for the sake of it nor do we live to continue fighting."

_Well put Fou...Well put. _Sirius disappeared to report back.

Else were Hiruno started crackling for no apparent reason and the others took a step back from the crazy Professor.

#Scene Change#

The Millennium Earl stood in front of the a huge Organ with massive pipes coming out it.

"What is it, Tyki, pet?" The Earl asked, hearing Tyki footsteps approach him.

Tyki stood behind the Earl, cigarette lit in his mouth. Tyki eyes narrowed in annoyance "Pet?"

"Yes" The Earl said, with an air of fake Sweetness.

"Ah, yes" Tyki replied quickly not wanting to offend the Earl. He pulled out a crisscross, black and white card. "It's about him. Your sure about his condition?"

"Absolutely. If his innocence accumulated and restored him then your enemy is still alive" The Earl said, making Tyki looked at the card once more. "Don't underestimate the Innocence. He'll do whatever he can to defeat us because he is a demon too."

Tyki sighed before he turned around and looked up. "Hey you up there." A special Akuma appeared through the walls cloaked in Dark Matter. "Head Immediately to China using this box, and take him with you" releasing one of his Teez and having it land on the Akuma.

"Understood"

"This guy is you opponent pulling out the cage with the little moon person inside it still trying to shrub the name out.

_ALLEN WALKER_

And cut!

A lot of funny parts, Tyki gets another chance to kill Allen, again. Next chapter, Hiruno and the Noah family finally meet! and how will they react to seeing someone that looks so much like Tyki and Sheryl!? How will Tyki react to seeing someone who looks a lot like him? REALLY long chapter! I hope this makes up for lack of updates. I went through 2 episodes. Sirius makes an appearance and causes some havoc at the Asian branch of the Black order. Death has got back everything Dumbledore stole from his master. Snape is slowly making his way to Edo. Next chapter is going to be hilarious! I'm looking forward to writing it!

I am looking for Beta for this story!

Someone who knows D Gray Man like the back of their hand...and Harry Potter!

The characters names spelt correctly and be able to Beta this story and make adjustment if they feel they need to!

Just PM that you want to be my Beta and the reason why!

I will not upload the next chapter until I have one!

*snicker evilly*


	9. Chapter 9

The Flames.

Here is chapter 9.

I do not own D Gray Man or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

9: A Link to the Past.

"I'm Bored! How much long is it?" Came a winy voice at the back and they didn't need to look back to know who the voice belonged to.

"Idiot!"

There was the sound of a flesh hitting skin and they turned around to see Hiruno who had a throbbing lump on his head. Death looked as innocent as possible but forgot to hidehis throbbing red handwhich had a little of the professor blood on it.

They all sweat dropped.

Lavi like the rest of the group looked around. "Chomesuke, is Edo really this way?"

"I am positive. I have memorised the route to Edo." Cho said, gaining everyone's attention. Timcanpy landed on Cho head. "Look Maria golem feels its owner presence"

_I really need to examine that thing. _Hiruno thought having sensed that the golden winged ball creature was much more then it seemed and had yet to try to grab it. Timcanpy on the other hand felt a shiver run down it's spine having felt that the two stowaways were much more then who they claimed to be and with the same presence of a Noah, times a thousand.

The continued up the path and Krory tripped over a rock. "Is there no safer way to get to Edo?" Krory asked, for the group.

"Don't complain! The number of Level 3 Akuma increase the more closer we get to Edo! It's hard to find a path were you wouldn't be found by them" Cho said, shutting Krory up and he swore he heard 'she got you there' in the background and snickers but he must have been his imagination. "In our current condition, we won't stand a chance against a level 3. Miss Lenalee can't fight well yet, and Choaji, Moasa, and Kie aren't exorcists. The Professor and Aliciana, whatever the Professor did back there could only harm a level 3, not actually kill it."

Hiruno pushed to the front and approached Cho with a smug look. "Aren't you forgetting something Cho-chan?" everyone eyes widened when he pulled out the small cube from his pocket and it started to glow. "I can extend the cube effect so it would cover all of us but with this it's power stretched it would run out in a couple of hours.

Cho suddenly found herself on the receiving end of long stares. "Fine do it! But don't blame me if we don't get there is those hours!" Hiruno smirked and activated the cube and the watched in awe as a force field erupt with strange symbols before it disappeared.

"That should do it for a couple of hours" Doing nothing to hide his smug look and the insane laugh from escaping his lips.

"You know his inventions maybe amazing and all but the Professor needs to get his head examined" shocking everyone that Death was talking smack about his own boss.

_Don't you also need to get your head examined? _They all thought but didn't voice their thoughts.

They suddenly stopped walking when two projectiles came out of nowhere. Lavi automatically activated his innocence to block the projectiles. They bounced off his hammer and landed behind.

Showing the same weapons the same Level 3 Akuma from before hade.

"Didn't you say? We wouldn't be notice" Krory said turning to Hiruno who whistled and looked anywhere but the Vampire Exorcist.

"Results may vary" Which pissed the Vampire Exorcist off.

"RESULTS MAY VERY MY ASS!" hands holding Krory back when heactivated his innocence and launched himself at the professor.

"Good job letting those two find me. Now who wants to die first?" The Akuma said, completely healed now and ready for revenge after eating the other two.

"Hello Akuma-san! Do you want to play again?" Hiruno waved his hands in the air and giggled, clearly happy to see the Akuma and the Akuma shivered recalling the torture it went through under the sadistic Professor hands and his nutty assistant.

The bookman seeing the Akuma distracted, whispered to Lavi and began doing a secret move. "Haven Compass. Needles of Protection: East Crime!" unrevealing a scroll and sent hundreds of needs straight at the Akuma, pinning it the wall.

The Akuma eyes glowed in the darkness. "An attack like that won't work on a level 3"

Lavi raised his hammer. "Haven Circle" and brought it down and a light was seen going to the sky before lighting came down electrocuting the Akuma.

"Amazing Carrot-san!"

Death and Hiruno clapped having somehow got two lawn chairs in the narrow path and had made tea for themselves.

Lavi sweat dropped._What the hell! I'm trying to defend us and they are drinking tea!_

"Run!" Cho rushed to a bolder and kicked it down revealing a path.

The electrified Akuma fall to the floor having shaken off all the attacks "You really think you can escape?"

"Yes" Hiruno said simply, throwing magic induced salt into the Akuma eyes.

"MY EYES!"howling in pain on the floor. "Wait you bastard!"

There was no way in hell they were going to wait for the Akuma to get back up. They valued their lives to much!

"What the Professor just did will only buys us some time but it's impossible to get away from a Level 3" Cho said, running as fast as her human legs could carry her.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and they grounded to a halt. Cracks started opening up and Marianda thought quickly and activated her time Innocence.

Hiruno watched with critic eyes hidden behind his glasses and analysing how the Innocence was activated. The landscape went back to what it used to be, revealing a different kind of Level 3 Akuma.

"Great you guys keep popping up like cockroaches don't you?" A tick mark formed a on the Akuma head.

While the Akuma was distracted, Krory lunched at the Akuma only for it to pull out what looked like an iron club and hit Krory away.

"And it's out of the park!" Hiruno and Death shouted, doing the Mexican wave and had somehow got the bystanders to do it too without them realising it.

Marianda released her innocence making the terrain back to what it used to be. They hopped onto Lavi hammer, using his hammer to escape while the Akuma was busy.

"Even if we hide, they will still find us. At this rate will never reach Edo" Lavi said, sounding worried.

"You'll never reach Edo" Another Level 3 Akuma appeared out of nowhere and sent Dark Matter projectiles at them.

Their eyes widened in shock and Lavi quickly redirected the direction of his hammer downwards. Krory came out of nowhere and managed to grab onto the hammer, barely missing the attack by a hair.

"Your pretty amazing Vampire-san" Death said, looking at the dangling Krory who looked like he was about to drop to his death any second.

"This is not the time to compliment me! Pull me up dammit!"

The Akuma changed strategy and targeted the ground in front of them and they tumbled to the ground.

The Akuma leaded a few feet away. "Die!"

Too bad, Cho wasn't going to give up and pulled a small pouch out of her breasts area flashing some skin.

"Take this!"

Death poked the blushing Hiruno and wiggled his eyes, Hiruno rolled his.

The Pouch landed in front of the Akuma and white bright erupted, blinding the Akuma temporarily.

They took this time to run as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Chrome if you had something like that. Why didn't you use it in the beginning?" The bookman asked.

"It was the only one. I had left. I used the other to pick you up. I don't have any left now" Cho answered.

"Seems it was all for naught" The bookman stopped seeing the same Akuma blocking their way.

For some reason the Akuma had a draw moustache and a black eye drawn on its face. They turned to Hiruno who looked anywhere but the group.

_When did he?_

Looking back, they saw a Red level 3 Akuma blocking their escape route. Miranda then noticed that the same Akuma that Hiruno throw salt at was blocking their way to the woods.

They were surrounded.

"This is it for us;all we can do is Fight" Lavi, tensing his body, ready to go into Battle mode.

"It's useless. There's no point" Cho said back, already giving up hope that they will come out of this alive.

"She right Carrot-san. Their no need to fight them" A voice called out and they turned towards Hiruno who was currently drawing on the Akuma from Behind.

He got disbelief looks in return before Cho suddenly looked like she was in pain and the three Akuma head started to glow purple, showing their Akuma

symbol.

Cho screamed and clenched her head.

"Sachiko, what's wrong? Does your head hurt?" They asked, worry in their voices.

"You know what's wrong with Cho don't you?" The bookman said turning Hiruno.

Hiruno stood there Butt Naked.

_Why the hell are you naked!?_

The Man's eyes bulged and the female half looked away with blushes.

"It's simply really. The Earl is calling all Akuma to Edo." putting on pants and a striped Shirt while Death put on his jacket, shoes and tie.

And like always he was right because all three Level 3 Akuma suddenly took off after mumbling something about the Earl calling them. Death smiled and pointed to the sky, they looked up.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next.

"What the…Akuma?" Lavi said in shock.

They were shocked to see an endless amount of Level 3 Akuma filling the air, all going into one direction.

"All those demons are going to Edo?" Lenalee asked, refusing to give into disappear at the sheer number.

The Bookman suddenly looked grave and there was a shocking silence.

"LET'S GO!" Hiruno said, all too cheerful for the current mood and they wondered if the professor had no common sense at all.

"What wrong?" Hiruno asked, stopping hearing no footsteps behind him and turning around to meet depressed faces. "Aren't we going to Edo? Or are you all bastards for mocking Miss Ante and Miss Mahoja Deaths?"

That certainly got everyone attention and got them out of their depressed mode.

Turned back around, hiding his smirk. Death whispered to him. "Master your evil using them like that so that you can see your one of your Nii-san."

"It can't be helped. I haven't seen Tyki-Niisan since I was kidnapped. It's only natural that I would want to see him when I'm in the process in recovering my memories" Hiruno said, sensing a few of the Noah family ahead and the Millennium Earl. He wondered how fat the Earl was from the little snippets from his Noah memories.

Death sweat dropped, knowing what was going through his Master Head. "Um do you know which way is Edo, Master?"

"Nope"

They all sweat dropped.

"However I'm sure Cho will lead us in the right direction" They all turned to Cho who had her Akuma symbol showing and eyes unnatural black with glowing purple eyes.

"Just now, master Millennium Earl arrived in the imperial Capital of Edo." Cho said, shocking everyone around her.

"The Earls is in Edo" Lenalee said, not successful in keeping the fear out of her voice.

Hiruno turned to Death. "Did you hear that Aliciana? we finally get to meet the Earl!" High fiving each other with big grins on their faces.

_Why the hell are you two, happy!?_

#Scene Change#

The Earl landed on top of the floating tower in the sky with a manic grin. His Akuma surrounded him and his grin widened.

#Asian Branch#

Fou lunched herself towards Allen who moved back, dodging Fou attack. He continued to dodge more of Fou attacks, all the spectators watched the match to see if Allen can be successful in sustaining his Innocence permanently.

Suddenly Fou froze.

"Fou, why did you suddenly stop Walker's training?" the branch chief asked through the bat thing.

"His eye just.." training off not sure how to put it.

"Did you see that?" one of the spectators asked.

"Yes."

Allen hand immediately went to his left eye.

"Walker what the hell is wrong with your eye?" The Branch chief asked.

Allen removed his hand to reveal his eye activated and it swirling around frantically like an animal.

"Holy, Shit! What is that!?" shouted someone but they couldn't tell who.

Fou continued the training and Allen dodged, with his eye swirling around frantically trying to track something down.

#Scene Change#

The Earls coat bellowed in the wind. "My little playthings, can you hear my voice?" in reaction all the Akuma heads started glowing purple one by one.

"Disgusting are these all Japans Akuma?" Devit asked, while lying lazily on the roof. His brother pretended he was sunbathing by lying on his back even thought it was night time and almost -4c.

"I wonder why the boss called them here." Jesdero said, looking upwards to the Earl.

"Hey Tyki!Your no longer needed in Japan!" Devit shouted even though he was only a few meters away.

Tyki ignored them both in favour of smoking.

Devit pulled out a gun, irritated that he was being ignored. "Go do your next job! Stop being a lazy ass about it!" waving his gun in the air in a threatening manner.

Jesdero pulled out his own gun and did the same. "Cross is Jesdore's"

Tyki continued to ignore them and continued to smoke like the badass he was.

"I'll lend you a hand today" came from above and looked up seeing the Earl speaking "But Jasdebi and Skinn. You can't be constantly be defeated by the Marshalls" The Earl his head to them.

"The search for the heart has already begun."

Devit and Jesdore paled realising how much trouble they were in with the Earl.

The Earl looked pissed."Be sure to do your Jobs!"

Sweat poured down both of their faces.

"Y-yes"

"And Tyki-pet too" A tick mark made its self-known on Tyki. "I'll like you to stop calling me that!"

The Earl ignored Tyki statement and wacked Lero on his palm. "I'm not sure what Froi Tiedo hopes to accomplish by coming here, but I have a bad feeling about Cross Marian presence. I've never been able to comprehend the true nature of that man. Maybe it's fate that we are both in the same country. Cross Marian. Let's meet on the Eve of my new departure." Talking to thin air again and the Noah family didn't dare say anything about the Earl crazy habitat.

There was no way, Cross Marian could hear him!

Cross was probably chatting up some women right now or buying booze.

The Earl lifted up Lero and brought the Umbrella down.

"Go Forth, my Akuma army!"

The Akuma shot towards all corners of Japan.

"Take the Marshalls out at once!"

Suddenly a hammer appeared out of nowhere and flames erupted. The Flames turned into a Snake.

"What the hell! A Snake!?" which was Jester smartest answer that had ever come out of his mouth since he was dropped on his head when he was a baby, everyone turned to were Jesdero was pointing at.

The Snake suddenly redirected itself so it was opposite the Noah family and the Earl before it shot forward.

Tyki, Skinn, Jesdero and Devit got out of the way at a snail pace while the Earl just stood still like an idiot.

They jumped of the building when the Snake made contacted with the building.

"The Millennium Earl was eaten!"

In actual fact the Earl was completely fine and wasn'taffectedat all by the flames. "Fools" Blasting through the snake with his palms alone. He then stole the scene in Nanny McPhee by floating in the air using Lero. "This isn't on pair with Marshall's attacks"

Some Level 3 Akuma caught Tyki and the others from falling to their deaths. The Earl eyes twinkled manically "Come out you little rats!" 

The smoke cleared to revel Lavi and the others hiding place but their eyes weren't focused on them instead they were focused on the man in a superman custom and a women in a wonder women custom on top of the building doing heroic poses.

"What the hell.." They all sweat dropped. Lavi and the other who had time to get used to the Professor quirks easily ignored them.

"Is the ridiculous-looking fat man, the Earl, Bookman?" Krory asked, thinking he could finally sink his teeth until something soft with plenty of blood.

The Earl looked offended. "I'm not fat. I have a genetic problem."

"We all know that's not true Earl. You as fat as someone can get" Hiruno shouted, Death snickered behind him while the Earl looked pissed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" The Earl looked ready to start spilling the man blood any moment and the Noah family took a step back._ How dare this man imply I'm fat!_

_Well it's true.._Everyone thought but nobody dared to voice it out loud if they didn't want to suddenly die by the Earl repeatedly stabbing knifes into their body.

"No need to get upset Bunny-chan. We are just trying to help you admit to having a problem" Death said, lightly and they marvelled at the suicidal pair for being stupid another to insult a man that could kill them before they even know he was close.

Instead of being pissed, the Earl actually looked amused and started laughing. "I like you two." Getting disbelief stares from everyone around him.

"Thank you. We'll be here all week" Hiruno said, bowing to the Noah family who all sweat dropping big time.

"Now would you please introduce yourselves so I know the names of the

People I'm about to kill in the next 10 seconds?" The Earl said, laughing at the end.

_Wait what!?  
_

"Well that nice of you bunny-chan, this lovely lady here is Aliciana my assistant" Death twirled before bowing. "Nice to meet you Bunny-chan."

"And I am Professor Quirrell" Taking off his glass.

All Noah's mouths dropped to the floor including the Earl's.

Hiruno smiled at their reaction. "Nice to meet you" 

The Noah's and the Earl turned to Tyki and back to Hiruno back and forth, seeing if their eyes were playing tricks on them before they stopped at Tyki and bored their eyes into the shocked Noah.

_Tyki?_

Tyki for one, brain had shut down in shock at seeing a person who had similar features to him. His cigarette long forgotten and had dropped to the ground, starting a forest fire below but he didn't care.

The man gave him a small smile that he was sure he'd had seen before, hiding expertly the hidden message in the man eyes when they locked eye contact.

_Don't say anything. We will talk later._

Tyki pushed down the urge to demand answers from the man now. Like for one thing, why the hell did he look like an older version of his little brother?!

He plastered a bored look on his face and continued smoking. "Hmm" pissing the rest of with the one worded answer.

"What's with the lack of reaction? You,asshole?!"

"Asshole, Asshole"

Lavi and Kory seeing the Earl and the Noah family distracted took that moment to attack. Unfortunately their paths were immediately blocked by the same three Level 3 Akuma from beforewho saw their Masters in trouble.

"If you can defeat these guys, you can be our opponents" Jesdero said smugly.

All the 3 Level 3 Akuma exploded.

"NANI!?"Jesdero eyes bulged out of their sockets and so did the rest.

Lavi and Krory looked down to see the Hiruno with a sort of big cannon with smoking coming out.

_Where did that come from!?_

Hiruno smirked. "You didn't think that with how many Level 3's.I've encountered today that I wouldn't be able to come up with something" Death cheered for his Awesome Master in the Background. Hiruno then started shooting Akuma left to right and Akuma were exploding like fireworks.

Never before had Tyki felt so much pride and oddly a bit of fear.

"All right Professor!" with the new invention came, new hope that they will get out of here alive. With nothing blocking their path Lavi and Krory advanced forward.

Devit suddenly found a Hammer coming towards his 'beautiful' face and he raised his hands up to shield it.

Jesdero screamed seeing Krory who looked way to excited to drink the young crazed Noah blood. He didn't manage to dodge on time and Krory latched onto the Noah arm like a life line. Jesdero howled in pain, feeling the flesh on his arm rip open to where his blood was.

"Haven Compass. Needle of spells: North Crime" Needles were throw at three random Akuma and they were encased in them.

The Akuma broke free and the bookman swore he heard a 'boo you suck' in the background.

Jesdero had enough of the leech on his arm, pulled out his golden gun and Krory fell dodging the bullet. Devit jumped on the stick part of the hammer and ran down it towards Lavi ready to kick him in the face.

Lavi seeing the danger shortened his hammer as fast as he could but not fast enough for Devit to get to him and was kicked back to the ground.

Suddenly there was a clicking noise which signalled the cannon were out of bullets. "Oh well." Throwing the cannon aside and sitting casually on the roof were Death offered him a sandwich.

"This is amazing" Hiruno exclaimed, eating the sandwich like it was water.

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE EATING A SANDWICH!?" They all shouted at him included the Noah and the Earl.

Hiruno rubbed his soar ears. "My Ballets are gone so I'm out of the fight, all I can do now is watch" taking another bite while Death eat a chicken drumstick next to him.

"Fine, It looks like only we can fight" Lavi said, getting up and turning to Krory who was getting his second breath. "Crow" Krory nodded in understanding and made himself into a spring for Lavi to off.

Lavi twirled himself in the air before he brought his hammer down. "Crow!" The fire seal appeared over the area and Lavi repeated the same action twice. Two flames appeared from the seal and crossed each other.

One of the Akuma laughed. "Om my, such childish struggles. Made two of them eh?"

"Go Crow!" Krory lunched in the air and used the face of Lavi hammer as a lunch pad. Suddenly a shockwave surround Kory as he got nearer to the two flames that had merged and added his speed to the flames. The Flames combined with Krory speed gave it much more power and shot towards a group of Akuma.

"Nani!?"

"A shooting star" Death pointed out in awe.

_What part looks like a shooting star!?_

The 'shooting star' made its way to the group of Akuma and consumed them. The Akuma's screamed in pain while Hiruno suddenly got out a violin and played to the screams.

The group of Akuma were killed.

"Even if we can't beat you head on, you can still die" Lavi said, reading to perform the move again.

Tyki smirked. "Earl, let me go!" Jumping off the Level 3 Akuma shoulder and using the speed he gained to activate his Noah powers and met Kory and Lavi head on.

Tyki smirked, recalling how the poker game where he was stripped naked with those to there. In his own way he saw this as revenge. _If only Allen Walker was here then it would be more satisfying._

Lavi barely dodged another Level 3 Akuma who wanted to join the fight and his eyes widely in shock when he was suddenly on the receiving end of the Akuma iron club.

Luckily Krory came to the rescue and grabbed Lavi before he met his untimely death.

Lory and Krory fall through a building.

"Lavi, Krory!"

"Don't worry, little lady. Their fine" Hiruno said, making some soup on top of the building while Death was chanting someone bullshit in the background.

Krory and Lavi suddenly came back up and landed on top of the building.

Tyki landed on the building opposite them.

"If it isn't Mr Eye-patch from way back then" Tyki said, smirking. He was going to enjoy this.

"That man was in Timcanpy memories" Lenalee exclaimed, recalling were she had seen the face before.

"Their no way. I can ever forget that face" Lavi said, suddenly taking the fight much more seriously and looked like he wanted to tear Tyki to shreds.

"Wow, Carrot-san has finally lost it. Let's welcome him to the occult hood of the insane" Death said, Hiruno and Death held out a banner that said. 'Welcome' in bold black.

"I AM NOT JOINING YOU IN YOUR INSANE CLUB!" The banner immediately went down and Hiruno and Death gave him disappointed looks.

"He's the Noah that almost killed Allen" Lenalee said, recalling what she had seen in Timcanpy memories.

"I have some free time right now. I'll be your opponent" Tyki said with a manic gleam in his eyes looking absolutely badass with shadows covering a good part of his face.

Lavi took off his Exorcists coat, ready to fight even through one arm was damaged. "Bring it on. The one with the mole is mine! No one interfere"

_The boy going to die _Hiruno thought, saddened that one of his toys was going to die so soon and by the hands of one of his older brother no less.

"I won't be happy until I have kicked the shit out of him" Lavi said, raising his hammer while Tyki was wondering how much longer would he have to wait until Lavi actually comes at him.

"Are you mad that I almost killed him? Was he your friend?" Tyki asked, smiling.

"Shut up."

"Is that girl your friend, too?"

"Shut up!"

"So they are your friend. I completely understand I have friends too"

"SHUT UP"

"I know exactly how it feels when a friend dies..."

"SHUT UP!" 

"It hurts."

"SHUT UP!"

Tyki smirk did not leave his face and Hiruno wondered when his brother went off the deep end."No need to get mad. He's still alive, he might even be on his way here."

Shocking both Lavi and Lenalee.

"You can see him. If you can survive long enough. It won't be that long though. I would know because I was the one who destroyed his innocence. In his non-combat state, the Akuma I sent will soon bring him half to death."

Getting shocked looks from the whole group except for Hiruno who had stars in his eyes.

_Tyki-niisan is so cool!_

Done! 

*pant* I...D-did it. *Dead body on the floor* I finished this chapter! Next chapter would be when Allen finally get his Innocence back after the Level 3 beat the hell out of him and finally gets his act together. I decided that for now the .Man side of this story needs more focus on then the order until they the Old Noah Arc is activated so until then it will be .Man. Allen fight is three episodes LONG! *Sighs* you'll be expecting to read a 6,000+ chapter next so please be patient while I try to write it up. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I'll love to hear some feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

The Flames.

Here is the long awaited chapter you've been all looking for.

I do not own D Gray Man or Harry potter (I wish…)

I'm just going skip straight to the fight because there is a whole episode Monologue of talking that nobody cares about and I'm not willing to type up a big ass monologue due to laziness.

Enjoy!

10: Activate Dammit!

Allen Walker woke up, scared shitless by the blood stained dream he had, he thanked the god that Fou wasn't in the room to see him like this.

That bitch would have teased him endlessly.

Meanwhile Fou was currently hovering on top of water and felt the sudden need to make fun of someone; she pushed down the urge and expended her senses to find where the uneasiness was coming from.

A tick mark formed when she found nothing. "What the hell! I'm never wrong so who the fuck is messing with me!?"

_TARGET FOUND._

"What the hell is that!?"

#Meanwhile#

It was absolutely chaos in the Asian Branch, when the alert reached the Branch head.

Scientists were running around like headless chickens looking for a way out from what was dubbed as the 'safest Branch that will never have an Akuma attack'

Lou Fa and the group just sat down at a table drinking tea calmly.

Screw the Akuma!

There was no way in hell they were passing up the opportunity to have their mid-day tea.

Allen seemed to be the only one to care that something had passed through the barrier.

"Abnormality in the barrier?" Allen eyes suddenly hardened when he realised what that meant. "Fou!"

Finishing off their tea, they headed for the place they know Fou was and just seconds after arriving, Allen showed up.

"The announcement was referring to Fou right? What happened?" Allen demanded to know.

Lou Fa pointed a shaky finger at were Fou stood. Allen instantly wanted to get a closer look, jumped on the balcony.

Fou body was twisted in a weird way and it almost look like she was froze in mid-collapse.

"Fou"

Everyone looked concerned for the girl.

Well almost everyone.

This was what was currently going through Lou Fa mind right now.

_Dam you, bitch! Even as a bitch you still get Allen attention!_

Despite her lack of concern for the girl, she managed to play the concern sweet women perfectly.

"Bak…"Fou said, strained.

Bak didn't know if it was a miracle that he managed to hear Fou voice or a curse.

"Fou!"

Fou seemed to not have heard him or was playing dumb..

"Bak,Bak"

"Fou!"

"Bak, Bak, Bak, Bak"

"Fou!"

"Bak,Bak,Bak,Bak,Bak"

"….Okay Fou I heard you!"

"Bak,Bak,Bak,Bak,Bak,Bak,Bak,Ba-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FOU!"

Fou smirked, having succeeded in pissing off the Branch head. Her amusement was short lived because she suddenly felt like she was being torn open from the inside.

"RUN BEANSPROUT!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BEANSPROUT, YOU BITCH!"

"Ooooohhhh, someone's got problems" followed by snickers from behind.

Suddenly Dark Matter Diamonds erupted from Fou stomach opening it up until it was Donut shaped.

"FOU!" Allen yelled.

The dark matter diamonds gathered together and started shaking.

[Shake, Shake your peanut. Shake, shake your peanut]

"What the hell?" Allen said, sweat dropping like the rest of them as the song filled the air.

"**So you're the entrance to the barrier?**" A dark voice suddenly filled the air; it would have been intimidating if wasn't for the song still playing the background.

"**Hold on…SHUT THE HELL UP! WHY IS THIS SONG EVEN ON!? I TOLD YOU TO PLAY BOB THE BUILDER**!"

_Like that's any better…._They all thought sweat dropping.

"How can a demon break my barrier" Fou asked, through the intense pain.

"**It's no big deal. I just-**

[Smoke weed everyday!]

"**CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT**!?...**Wherewas I? Oh yes… I was gloating. It was all thanks to Noah Ark that I could get in**" The Akuma said smugly, revealing itself for the first time, along with Tyki Teez.

The Akuma leaned in, spotting Allen with his cursed eye activated. "**White hair and cursed left eye….Your Allen Walker isn't you?"**

_Oh shit! _Was going through everyone mind at that second.

Allen cursed eye swirled and Allen swore he heard panting from the eye as it looked at the Akuma.

[ I'm going to take you to a gay ball. Take you to a gay ball. Gay. Ball. Gay. Ball]

Allen eyes widened knowing what the music was implying.

"MY EYE IS NOT GAY!" 

"Something came out of Mrs Fou!" Lou Fa, stating the obvious, she observably had never seen an Akuma in her life.

"It's most likely Akuma!"

"Dumbass! Of course it's an Akuma! What rock did you crawl out of!?"

"But this branch has been protected by the barrier for centuries! For it to be broken so easily….."

"Use your brain! The fact that the barrier has protected this place for century's means that it's old as fuck! and would have weakened."

"I AM NOT OLD!" Fou glared at the speaker.

"Screw that. How did the Akuma find were Walker was?"

Just then Tyki Teez landed on the Akuma shoulder, Allen eyes widened seeing it.

"That butterfly" recoiling the many Teez surrounding Tyki and was about to open a can of ass whopping on the butterfly that dared remind him of that bastard.

"Walker. Run. He's come to kill you!"

"NOOoo… what could have possible gave you that idea?" Allen said, clear sarcasm in his voice, Fou had developed a tick mark.

"JUST RUN FOR IT YOU BASTARD!" 

Before Allen could resort back or even take Fou advice for once in his life. The Akuma shot a Dark Matter beam straight through Allen heart.

There was a scream.

Allen eye deactivated.

Walker is down! I repeat Walker is down and it doesn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon.

"WALKER!" 

"**My dark Matter has the ability to destroy anything. The tread can break down anything into Molecules and absorb them. Wiping the existent clean off the face of the planet. Now it's time to disappear**" honestly everyone zoned the Akuma out as soon they got what they needed to know.

#Edo#

"Aliciana, don't tell me your Narrating again?" Hiruno asked, Death showed all the tell-tale sides of narrating and that meant that he was currently insulting someone right now.

They didn't care that Lavi was fighting Tyki and his brother was trying to drag out Lavi death until Allen got here and was enjoying himself a little too much and was letting out insane laugher once every couple of minutes.

"I can't help it. I've got talent for it and I'm going to milk it" Death said eyes glazed. "Do you want to have a go, Master?"

Hiruno ears perked up. "Really? What fight are you narrating?"

"It's Allen Walker fight with a level 3 Akuma and he is currently taking a long nap between the living and the dead!" Death exclaimed, concerned that Allen has yet to acknowledge what his Innocence wanted.

The boy should really learn that what he had was nothing but a blood thirsty beast that craves nothing but battle.

"Okay. I'm ready!" Hiruno said, eyes going glazed and he saw Death and him standing above were the battle was taking place.

#Back to the Battle#

Currently Allen walker was fading in and out of existence thanks to the Akuma Dark Matter special ability.

"Dammit, I can't cut the thread!" Lou Fa yelled, for once she wasn't faking it and Lou Fa really didn't want Allen to die since he provided her with something to obsess about.

She couldn't have her obsession die in her hands.

"No! Walker don't leave us!" Lou Fa cried and grabbed his shirt dramatically pushing down her thoughts about Allen toned chest.

Suddenly Branch Chief Bak Chang rushed up the steps and pulled a dagger out of his pocket and was ready to cut himself when

"I can get you some help, there is no need to inflect damage on yourself anymore!" came a voice out of nowhere and everyone looked around confused, even the Akuma.

For a second everyone forgot about the currently dyeing Allen Walker until the song 'I'm so lonely' came on.

"Shit! Guardian Deity! Come to me!" A spiral was carved into his palm. "With my own blood I'm release you!"

Hiruno and Death stared in awe as the same symbol began to light up around the Akuma and all points shot a white beam at the Akuma cutting of the connection it had to Walker.

"WIZARDRY! HE'S A WIZARD! Where did I put my pitch fork?" the voice asked to seemly no one and a tick mark formed on Bak head.

Bak wasn't Branch head for nothing and ignored the voice and turned to the now free Fou.

"Fou, when did you get fat?" Bak asked, enjoying the tick that formed on Fou head.

"Screw you asshole! I am not fat!"

Meanwhile Lou Fan and the other were currently running for their lives to find a safe place to escape to with Allen Walker carried like a sack over one arm.

If Allen wasn't unconscious at the time, he would have complained about the lack of care with his unconscious body.

"Continue attacking!"

#Someplace else in the branch#

The Akuma alarm was going off and everyone was on high alert. People were on the phone and calling for help from the other branches.

Hiruno found it cool how the whole place went on lock down so fast and wondered what would happen if he 'accidently' opened a hole in the wall of all the rooms so the Akuma could move freely and track Allen down.

_Nah._

He watched Thousands of Scientist rush to the exists like bear attracted to honey and briefly entertained the idea of transfigured bears so he could have more amusement but decided against it.

He wasn't insane.

Yet.

His mind was still that of an emotional teenager and had yet to process the fact he wasn't actual a teenager but an adult but ales not only was he coping with the knowledge that everything he thought he know was a lie and that even the people he trusted were using him for their own selfish gain and like any other emotional teenager when they go through tuff times.

He pretended to be someone else.

He just couldn't handle the hellish reality that was his life all along and had only recently got his eyes opened for the first time in his life.

_Dame you Dumbledore! I would have had a loving family and would have been the closest thing to 'normal' but you had to shove your nose in were you weren't wanted._

_I'll enjoy drenching my hands in your blood._

_#_Hogwarts#

For some reason Albus Dumbledore felt a shiver run down his spine.

#Battle#

At least acting insane, meant that the Order would not nearly as on guard when facing a Child solider.

Death seeing the manic grin on his masters face, patted him on the back and gave him a thumbs up.

Hiruno looked at Death with a WTF look.

#Branch somewhere#

"This is bad. What do we- DIRECTOR BAK!?" 

Bak Chang came from behind them with an unconscious Fou that he secretly knocked out when nobody was looking because she was much quieter unconscious then awake.

_Why the hell are you here!? What about the Akuma!?_they all thought but kept their mouths shut as their eyes wondered to the unconscious Fou on the branch chief back and wondered what had happened.

Fou was very much awake when they saw her five minutes ago...

"Mr. Walker turned into a Ghost!" Lou Fa shouted and they tried not to wince at the volume of her voice.

"What? Really? She right! His body is in really bad shape" looking at what could only be described as the Ghost of Allen Walker.

"Shit. The Akuma must have broken down his body quite a bit" Bak said, examining Allen Walker. "Make sure not to damage his body anymore. He took a direct hit when the Akuma attacked, and now the very makeup of his body is barely holding together. In the state that he is in now. Suffering even the slightest impact could break him down completely "

"Says the one who knocked Fou out!" Shouted the voice, ruing the intense moment that was so nicely building up.

_How the hell does the voice know about that!? _Bak thought sweating a bit before keeping a cool face and smoothly denied the truth that was spoken.

Meanwhile Allen managed to claw his way to consciousness.

"Hum, is that Allen Walker?" Hiruno asked, turning to Death.

"Yes Master he is"

"I thought he was an old man"

"No Master he's 15 year old"

"Did he dye his hair?"

"No Master that is his natural hair colour."

"...amazing I wish I had hair like that"

"Master with all due respect if you had hair like that, you would give all natural white a bad name"

"..."

"..."

"...Can't fault that"

#Scene Change#

"Please be very careful, Riekei!" Lou Fa warned her friend and Hiruno thought.

_Halleluiah! We find get to know another scientist name other than that bitch Lou fan!_

"Walker life is in danger"

Poor Riekei, was ready to crack under all the stress that was put on his shoulder for being unlucky to carry Allen Walker on his back.

Meanwhile Allen just barely stable mind was going into overdrive.

_What kind of Akuma was that? I've never seen that Akuma before._

"That was-" Bak Chang was cut by Hiruno who decided he had been silent long enough.

" A Level 3 Akuma."

The Branch Head looked completely calm for someone who was just interrupted but on the inside, this was going through his head.

_HE STOLE MY THUNDER! THAT ASSHOLE! _

"Level 3 Akuma?" Taking the revelation of an invisible voice very well, then most people and the Level 3 Akuma.

"Yes.If you compare their strengths to a level 2 Akuma. It would be like comparing a little kitten to a lion. It would be suicidal for the Level 2 to go up against a Level 3" enjoying putting Allen down on purpose.

"Master Bak!"

Through the heard of rushing scientists, Bak could see the former Branch chief running towards them.

"Wong"

Wong ran up to them. "The northern subdivision have all successful evacuated.

"All right" Bak said, ignoring the faint sound of something being crunched.

"How about the other thing?"

"The preparations are complete"

Bak then turned to the unconscious Fon and shook her. "Fou!"

"Fou!"

"Shut up bastard! you don't have to yell into my ear!" Fou yelled, much louder then Bak and everyone took a step back.

"H-hai Fou" Bak said, Fou was scary when she woke up and if she ever found out he was the one that knock her out.

They should start looking for a new Branch head.

"Hurry up and move out" Bak said, regain his cool persona and shouting orders at his scientists.

"Oh so serious. I love this" came the voice that had plagued them ever since the Akuma appeared.

"SHUT UP, YOU!"

#Scene Change#

They ran through a corridor that had collected dust and Hiruno sworn he saw two Mice dancing in a corner and when they passed they gave the nastiest hissing sound he had ever heard.

"D-director! What are you planning to do?" one of them asked.

_For Pete sake! I might as well, call them nameless person 1, 2 and 3!_ Hiruno thought in anger at the lack of information he was getting. He could hear Death failing to hide his amusement.

_Well excuse me for not being fully a god yet!_

"Were going to seal this passageway!" Bak replied, running much more quickly without Fou holding him down.

"You're going to close the passageway" Wong said in shock.

"We don't have exorcists that can fight him!" Bak said. "If we were to avoid being massacred, we have no choice but to seal the northern section!"

"Seal the section?" Lou Fa asked.

"FOR GODSAKE, DOES HE HAVE TO SAY EVERYTHING TWICE!?" came the voice sounding highly irritated and Lou Fa glared at the ceiling.

Bak ignore the voice and dropped the bag, he was carrying and raised his hands to the concrete doors that opened the section of the Branch.

"We the Chan Linage-"

"SKIP TO THE END!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING NOT TO DIE HERE!"

"Jeez, you don't have to get so upset!, Blond Bak!"

_A _tick mark formed at the nickname"We the Chan Linage, thanks the blood, my great grand-father passed down, have been able to control the power of deity protection of this branch" Bak hand glowed were he cut his palm and eventually formed the symbol of a key.

In reaction multiple lights started lighting up down the corridor.

"Guardian Deity, by my blood. I order you." A shockwave erupted.

"Seal!"

"HES A WITCH!" ruining the epic moment when the walls carved into themselves and started forming a solid barrier.

They were about to breathe a sigh of relief when they heard the '_music'_

[Well be coming around the mountain when she comes, Well be coming around the mountain when she comes, Well be coming around the mountain, coming around the mountain, Well be coming around the mountain when she comes]

Never before had they experiencing so much horror from the usually happy song.

Like it was rehearsed, the level 3 Akuma burst out from one of the walls in the corridor as Bak tried to seal the passage way off.

"**What a boring waste of my time**" the Akuma said, using it's heightened eyes sight to locate were Bak and the other were and laughed. " **A pointless effort**"

The Akuma jumped, bounced from one rock to the other until it found the perfect rock to launch itself to Bak and the others.

Bak seeing the Akuma was heading straight for them because the music suddenly changed to 'One way or Another' by One Direction.

"Fou!"

Fou walked out, barely stable on her feet. "Right. Walker" going to the weakened Allen Walker.

"You've got more in ya then most, so I know you'll be fine" touching Allen and copying his image. "I'm sure you'll be able to activate it. Keep trying."

It was at that very moment that they all felt a heavy stare on them. If they had looked up they would have seen two giant ember eyes staring back down at them through the darkness and watching them with a certain evil gleam in them.

Eyes that belong to a Noah.

They all just assumed that the uneasiness they were feeling was the feeling of dread that the Akuma was closing in on them fast.

"Fou, what are you..." Fou started moving backwards and smiled sadly, it was then Allen brain finally kicked in and he realised what Fou was doing.

"You can't. Stop! FOU!" Trying to reach out to Fou and stop her.

Fou just smiled sadly. "Since I'm a guardian deity and not a exorcist, it's likely I wouldn't defeat him but I can at least buy you some time." passing Bak.

"So please get out of here"

At that moment Hiruno wanted to be solid and just shoot the girl in the foot.

Fou jumped through the walls that had yet to close up completely.

"Don't do it!" Allen yelled out, " Mr Bak please stop her! Bring her back! I'll go instead! FOU!" his voice was so desperate that Bak struggled to stand firm on his resolve.

Meanwhile Fou had landed inside the corridor were the Akuma had just landed a few feet away.

"Oh? You decided to come back? Not going to run huh" The Akuma said, clearly fooled by Fou disguised as Allen Walker.

Fou turned her arms back into axes.

"I cannot allow you to go any further."

The Akuma smirked, clearly amused. "well well." playing epic battle music in the background.

The passage way was almost closed and Allen refused to give up. "Knock it off!" Pushing himself of Riekei back and running at the entrance like a mad man.

"STOP IT!"

But it was too late, the passage had closed and sealed them off from each other.

Nobody said anything as they all mourned Fou brave sacrifice.

"FOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Came the voice for the first time in some time, almost giving them all heart attacks. "That girl is too troublesome to die! So put a cork in it! I'm trying to sleep here and your just shout my ears off. If I hear one more sorrowful cry from you 'Old Man'. I will personally beat you to an inch of your life and throw the rest of you at the Akuma to play with!"

"...Sorry" Allen sounded a little bit scared and who could blame him, something told him, he would really die by the mysterious voice if he was angered enough.

#Battle scene with Fou and the Akuma#

"You came back all on your own huh?" The Akuma asked, hovering in the air, mocking Fou. "And I was looking forward to chasing you down. Man how boring" pulling on the piece of the helmet that was moveable and Fou wondered why such a part existed because it made the Akuma look like he was wearing a Christmas hat. "Allen Walker"

Fou didn't say anything and looked resigned to her fate. "Bye bye" and Hiruno wondered how the Akuma could not tell this Allen Walker was a fake.

For GODSAKE THE VOICE WAS FEMALE!

There was no way, Allen Walker suddenly want through a voice operation while they were running for their lives and he was one foot in the grave!

Was this Akuma an idiot!?

"Bak"

The Akuma turned around, surprised to find Fou lunching herself at him.

The Akuma dodged at the last second but not quickly enough for his hair to get out of the way and Fou sliced right through it making the Akuma bold.

The Akuma did the most disgusting thing ever.

It eat one of his own hair and there was a sickening crunch sound when the Akuma swallowed.

Fou landed on one the nearby walls while the Akuma shot right towards her. Fou launched herself of it and was ready to meet the Akuma punch head on with her own spinning attack.

Drool dripped out of the Akuma mouth and Fou resisted the urge to shiver. The way the Akuma was looking at her was like a perverted old man, who was looking to get something from her whether she wanted to or not.

Both of their Attacks collided with each other and white electricity manifested itself. The Akuma cackled as Fou, struggled to hold her own against the Akuma.

They separated and Fou kept on swinging both of her Axes arms at the Akuma head. The Akuma was having a blast and was dodging her swings with ease.

"Your too dull" The Akuma mocked and Fou irritation flared and her swings became more open to the point where she switched strategies and tried to kick the Akuma.

A big mistake.

The Akuma dodged and grabbed her foot, using that. He spun while still having a strong hold on her foot before realising it, Fou crashed into a column.

The Akuma look please with himself, that was until Fou came out of the dust that erupted from the impact still standing on her own two feet. "Don't spoil this for me. After all, let's have more fun" picking his nasty teeth with his equally nasty fingernail that he's never washed in his afterlife.

"Shall we, Allen Walker" pulling up a metal tube and a Dark Matter beam shot out of it. The Akuma swore he heard 'What's up with that cheep knock off of a Lightsaber!? You put all Stars Wars fans to shame!' but he must have heard wrong.

"It won't be that easy" Fou said, forging confidence. All she could do was pray that Bak and the others were safely away.

#Allen and the Others#

Allen was trying to kill Bak at the moment.

"Please, open the door, Bak."

_Why the hell are you saying please when you are currently squeezing the life out of the Branch head!?_

"Stop it, Walker"

_Ooh, the Branch head is not backing down._

"Open the door you, bastard!"

"It's useless"

Releasing his neck hold on Bak. "Are you just going to leave Fou?"

"You, the exorcist are our remaining hope. If even one Exorcist dies, do you know how greatly the outcome of the war will be effected?" Bak asked,

"There's nothing we can do for Fou" and Hiruno pulled out an imaginary gun and aimed it at Allen and wondered if he should infuse magic into it so it can shoot real bullet but decided against it since he had a feeling Allen would give him great entertainment in the future.

"no.."Lou Fa, looked horrified but on the inside she was doing a happy dance with dream Allen in the background cheering her on.

"If you even care about Fou, you'll endure and continue to move on" his revelation was met with silence. Allen released him and Bak could breath normally again.

"Stop trying to be level headed about this. Your actually quiet worked up, aren't you. You've broke out into hives and you're in tears too" and true to what Allen was saying, Bak was indeed crying and his face was swollen like had an allergic reaction to something.

Bak, panicked. He didn't know what to do, having his weakness revealed so soon. He thought he was doing a good job hiding it.

"No! These are..."

_Dam you Walker!_

Bak, swore he heard two pairs of snickering and a different voice calling him baby with the other making baby noises to go with it. He turned as red a tomato.

"I understand, you're feeling. Mr Bak." Allen said, and he smacked his not injured on the wall.

"I'll open the door"

_NANI!? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?  
_

Bak and the others were looking at Allen like he finally lost it and Hiruno and Death were in the process of thinking how to introduce Allen to the club of the insane.

"If you can't open it for me, then I'll open it and keep moving forward." Allen said with conviction. "If you can't open it on your own. Then there is no objections?"

"Objection huh" Bak suddenly looked pissed and kicked Allen in the bum.

"I'VE GOT PLENTY OF OBJECTIONS!"

"Dam right!"

Allen suddenly found himself being pinned to the floor, unable to move. "What the matter, Mr Bak? You really want to save Fou too, don't you. The hives your sprouting everywhere is proof of that!"

_How the hell is he finding out!? _

"FORGET ABOUT MY HIVES!"

Blushing as red as tomato "Because you were hit with Dark Matter, your body is slowly breaking down. If I punch you your body could very well crumble!"

_YOU KICKED ME AND I AM FINE!_

"I don't see anyone dumb enough to send you out in that condition, do you? Listen to your orders Exorcist!"

Allen eyes narrowed until they became slits.

"You sure about that Mr Bak?"

The calm tone of his voice, unease Bak more then he would care to admit and bent down to Allen Level.

"What do you mean?"

Allen gave Bak and sly smile.

"I'll tell everyone your stalking Lenalee" Allen got out the multiple photos of Lenalee taking from different angles by the branch head in secret.

Bak froze in horror.

Devil horns came out of Allen head complete with tail.

"I'll doubt you'll get out so easily. Hard to say whether you'll live or not."

Bak was shaking in terror. "W-W-W-Walker!" suddenly a giant image of Lenalee appeared in the background...

She was looking at the photos.

_To think that. Master Bak would do something like this to me is just to.. _Tears rolled down Lenalee eyes.

_You Pervert! _

"No. No"

Suddenly an Image of Komui came and was wielding a drill in his hands, looking read to impale the branch head with it.

Bak tried to run away as best as he could, it was too much for him and he was reduced to a pitiful human being.

Unknown to him, his imagination wasn't just in his head.

Allen and the group, looked at all this with wide eyes.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Allen said, slowly rubbing his eyes.

"No I see this too. Who know this was what went on in the Branch head." Lou Fai said, feeling truly sorry for the branch head.

"Allen I think you traumatised the Branch head"

Someone was cackling in the background and everyone shuffled uncomfortable. 

While everyone was distracted, Allen tried to make a break for it but got stopped by none other than Bak.

"You bastard, you tried to blackmail me, didn't you?.How could do that, Allen Walker?" Allen gritted his teeth, at his almost escape.

"I will not allow it. I will not allow you to disappear! I've already told you haven't I? You enemy is a level 3 Akuma! What could you possible hope to achieve by walking straight into the Akuma hands?"

Allen was not going to back down. "It's pointless to argue, let me go!" but Bak stood firm. "Knock it off, already!"

Allen began to advance on Bak. "When we met, you asked if I wanted to return back to the battle field. I replied with 'yes'"

Bak held firm, "That's because I wanted to know if you'll still fight as a Exorcist! With your innocence not yet restored, your just an average human!"

"YOUR WRONG!" Starling all of them and Hiruno looked at the scene with no greater amount of interest.

"You're wrong. I'm no..." Allen whole body trembled, as he finally came to terms with the truth, no longer able to deny it.

"I'm no longer human!"

"Master take note. This is what the Innocence eventually does to the user" Death instructed and Hiruno got out a paper and pen that appeared out of thin air.

"Earlier, when I saw the Akuma, the blood within in me that I thought had gone frozen suddenly became excited and flooded my whole body" Thinking back to when the Level 3 Akuma first appeared. "The heart which had long stopped beating again, throbbed faster and faster within me. The feeling of blood growing warmer as it circulated felt great."

Bak, felt dread swell up inside of him "Walker, what are you saying?"

"I understand now" Allen eye activated. "Before you said my existence is a fighting Akuma weapon."

_Fou was just barely hanging on to life while the Akuma was having a blast. _

"You may have been right" Allen could see what was happening within the battle and saw that Fou was in so much pain while the Akuma played with her.

His left eye, bleed tears of blood.

"The thing my heart was constantly searching for was the Akuma!"

Bak was horrified at what was currently coming out Allen mouth.

"I'm no longer human!"

Blood rained down from Allen left eye. "I am an a exorcist. Please let me return to the battle" A drop of blood dropped onto the floor and it worked as a reaction that woke up Allen Innocence arm that appeared right behind Allen.

"To the Akuma! To the battle field!"

With that the arm came down and blinded everyone to were Allen was.

"Wong! Riekei!"

"Were fine"

"Hey, were is Walker..." Wong said, looking around.

Bak widened in fear, knowing Allen had slipped through his guard.

"Thank you, Mr Bak"

"Walk-" Bak trailed off, and for the first time he saw something in Walker that really frightened him, never before had he felt such a feeling as this.

He know he had to let, Walker pass.

"Guardian Duty" Clenching his fist and opening up the barrier.

Allen walked through.

"His very existence is a Akuma weapon. At 15 years old, he became possessed by the Akuma's"

_Thank you. For saving me. I am truly thankful. _

The image of Allen desperate face came to Bak mind.

"_I'm no longer human" _

"I've never meant for you to take it like that Walker." A tear rolled down his left eye.

For the first time in his life, Bak asked the question he thought he would never question.

_What exactly is the Innocence!? _

_Am I even on the right side!?_

Death and Hiruno exchanged glances, seeing the uncertainty in Bak eyes.

Perhaps they could turn him into an Ally?

"I'm sorry" he was sorry, that he didn't see this coming.

#Scene Change#

Fou lay on the floor, unmoving. Her left eye was ripped out of her and so were one of her legs.

The Akuma landed on top of her, disappointed. "What a waste of time. What does Master Noah want with such trash? I even had to use the Ark for this. Allen Walker, what are you, really?"

Fou replied with a sad smile.

"I'm just a brat"

The Akuma pointed it's cheap knock off of a Lightsaber at Fou and began to charge it up. "I see"

"Then be destroyed"

Triggering the weapon and a hug explosion went off from the force alone, Fou screamed in pain as she felt ever fibre of her being, being ripped apart.

The Akuma chuckled, loving the ear piercing screams that erupted from Fou throat.

Suddenly the Real Allen came crashing down on the Akuma back. The Akuma eyes grow large from the force of impact and locked eye contact with Allen with his eye activated.

Allen right arm had innocence power coursing through it and the Akuma was suddenly in a lot of pain.

The Akuma swung it's Lightsaber at Allen and dodged by moving off the Akuma back and onto a safe rock nearby.

"Walker.." a tear ran down Fou face.

The Akuma tried to nurse it's damaged shoulder that had come in contact with the innocence.

"What are you?"

Allen eye activated and electricity engulfed Allen Walker.

"An Exorcist"

"An Exorcist, huh?" The Akuma said, looking Allen up and down and pressing it's lips together in a mocking fashion. "Then who is this?" stepping on the just barely transformed Fou, who form decided to give way just then revealing her true self in all her bitch glory.

"Well, Well. This explains so much" The Akuma mused.

"Walker..."

"Fou, Bak cried for you even though he wanted to hide it" Allen said, and he swore, he heard a string of colour swear words from behind the barrier.

"Bak" letting out a fake crocodile tear, on the inside she was howling in laughter.

#Bak location#

"Guardian Deity: I summon you!"

Blasting open the barrier with just one palm alone, making his way onto Hiruno book of Epicness 'that nobody would want to see again'.

Bak charged straight for the Fighting scene and gritted his teeth seeing Allen still hasn't activated his Innocence.

"FOU!" seeing Fou almost dead under the Akuma feet. _Fou you can't die yet, you still owe me 5993 yen! (50 dollars)_

"Well, are you strong?" The Akuma turned to Allen with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Meanwhile Allen started seeing a purple aura come out of the Akuma and briefly wondered if he had inhaled some weed without knowing it.

Allen eye zoomed in to it, like a camera.

_love me._

An eye appeared in the purple aura.

_HLOY SHIT THAT SURPRISED ME! _but on the outside he was calm and collected.

_Stop...stop him. I'm right here, Help me._

"You were the one calling me, weren't you?" honestly Allen had briefly thought, he had finally lost it and was about to book himself a one way trip to loony vil.

_that's correct. You can see me, right? You can hear me, right?_

Allen nodded his head in confirmation.

_Even though I've been reduced to this form, please love me. Love me!_

_Wow, someone has issues _Allen thought but didn't say out loud.

Suddenly the Eye was filled with such much pain that he took a step back.

_You live for us, don't you?_

Allen smirked, did the creepy eye really need to ask that.

Seeing Allen smirk at nothing was getting the Akuma pissed! "What the hell are you laughing at, you bastard! Don't you know it's rude to ignore your opponent and talk to thin air like a crazy person!?"

Allen was suddenly aware that Akuma was right in front of him and managed to dodge dune to his quick reflects. Unfortunately the rock which he used as a stepping stone was completely demolished by the Akuma attack.

The Akuma wasn't done yet and was already jumping towards Allen in the air.

Bak took this time to run to Fou and try to wake her up, so he could get his 50 dollars back or better yet rob anything valuable off her unconscious form to sell to the highest bidder.

Luckily for him, Fou didn't look like she was going to be waking up anytime soon. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to start searching because Wong and the others had just arrived.

"Master Bak!"

"Branch Leader!"

_Dammit!_

Fou had woken up.

_Double Dammit!_

"Stupid Bak, why didn't you allow Walker to escape" _I should have known the first thing to come out of your mouth will be an insult! _Bak forced down the irritation.

He plastered on a look of concern. "Fou..."

"I couldn't help him activate. I couldn't even buy him enough time" Trying to force tears out of her eyes. _that's it feel sorry for me... than forget about the 50 dollars I own you._

Bak was faking too and had managed to pull off tears. "You did a good job." more tears came rolling down and he congratulated himself for being such a great actor.

"Bak, are you really crying"

_Bitch! I do what I can to saviour! _instead he said, "Don't talk anymore. I'll treat your wounds now"

"It seems, she alright" Wong said, seeing through Bak act he had just pulled out of his ass.

"The director wanted to help her out so much..." Lou Fa said, and vowed to hook Fou an Bak up so Allen and her could finally start dating.

Allen Walker was still dodging Akuma attacks one after another. The Akuma just wouldn't fucking give up! What did he have to do to slow this son of a bitch down!?

He couldn't attack the Akuma, that was against what being an exorcist stood for.

"Everyone, please get away from here quickly! Take Mr Bak and Fou with you!" dodging the Akuma rapid attacks.

"You think, we'd do something like that?"

"Here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here" The Akuma kept on repeating with each lung, the bastard was enjoying attacking Allen a little too much.

Allen landed on a pillar and quickly leapt off, not a moment too soon did the Akuma land on the same pillar and complete destroy it with one swipe alone.

"I told you didn't I, My Dark Matter's ability can break down anything" The Akuma boasted.

_Yes I heard you the first time and I don't fucking care! _was Allen thoughts.

"Allow me to demonstrate my ability by erasing your Innocence" raising his cheap ass Lightsaber and going for Allen head.

"Disappear boy!"

Allen just barely managed to dodge.

_To fight for the Akuma (Even though I don't want to) to live for the Akuma (They are all Bastards anyway...) those thoughts alone will become my reason for living. That was the road I should have walked on, But..."_

"Take this!"

The Akuma Dark Matter beams extended and almost impaled Allen. When Allen landed on a rock...

His foot cracked.

Everywhere was cracking like he was made out of clay.

"His leg is breaking down"

_Dammit! We can see that!_

The Akuma laughed like it was high on crack, perhaps it took some while on the way here?

"What a dumbass. You think you can fight me with a body like that?" and Allen shivered at the pervert tone of Akuma voice, he somehow felt he was being violated right now by the Akuma.

"Here!" two cheap ass Lightsaber came out of both hands and struck Allen down.

"Walker!"

"My Walker!"

Strangely enough, Bob the builder theme song was playing in the background and the Akuma sung off pitch to it as it drilled through Allen.

Allen screamed with everything he had and when he couldn't scream anymore he started swearing every foul word known to man.

The Akuma, looked pissed as it was subjected a string of bad words all aimed at his stupid Akuma helmet and his non-existent butt.

"Son of a bitch!" Bak shouted, only to stop when he saw Fou had escaped his arms and had turn one of her arms into axes. "Don't Fou!"

"But at this rate, he'll.."

_"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The Akuma howled at it sent a Dark Matter wipe to smack Fou butt. Fou felt pain and violated at the same time.

"Fou!" _You Bastard, I've been wanting to do that since last Year! _Bak watched Fou fall into the lake.

The Akuma laughed "How foolish. Don't you understand your nothing before my might?"

Bak was pissed at the Akuma. "You'll regret that!" suddenly a mud wall came out of nowhere and formed a big ass hand.

The Akuma, pretended to have Chakra and channelled his Dark Matter to his feet and his finger were he split the hand into two like he was Mosses. 

Bak was shocked but decided to try a different move. "Deity"

Multiple Rock fist came out of nowhere and headed towards the Akuma.

The Akuma laughed and this time pretended her had a laser watch and his wrist shock multiple Dark Matter beams destroying the rock hands.

Bak tsked and tried again.

This time it was the sea and The Akuma faked having finished a Water Jutsu from Naruto and was currently bent down while the water washed harmlessly over him.

All the Akuma eyes suddenly opened up and Bak pushed down the urge to shiver having those creepy eyes directed at him, he felt like the eyes were seeing through his clothing and was looking at his naked form.

"Idiot! such weak attacks wouldn't do anything against a Akuma!"

Bak gritted his teeth, before he felt the painful sensation of something go through him and looked down to find a Dark Matter whip through him.

It was painful as hell and he felt each part of his body slowly breaking down.

"Bak!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fou got the exact same treatment as Bak. "Get out of my way, trash"

"Walker.." Fou looked almost pleadingly to Allen Walker right arm sticking out of the water.

#Under the Water#

"_At this rate, will I disappear? I will fight for the demons, I will live fore the demons. That is what I decided as I walked, always moving forwards. The only thing precious to me were the demons and yet I lost sight of that. 'When you close your eyes and think of the word what do you see?' Everyone shone so brightly that it made me lose sight of the other things I cherished. Isn't that alright Fou? The men who lives for the demons. The men who lives for my friends. Both are me. Both matter. For the Demons, for my friends. I must travel both paths. I can throw neither away. I can't disappear here!"_

Suddenly when the Akuma was about to finish both Fou and Bak off who were cursing the high havens that they were dying together, something burst out of the water.

There was a white glow in a form of a claw.

A shockwave erupted around it before, golden flames shot from it and into the sky.

The Akuma eyes disgustingly bulged out of their sockets. "What the hell is that?"

"An enormous amount of energy is being gathered" Bak said, overjoyed that when he dies, he would have done what no other person could and that was awaken a broken Innocence.

The Akuma just watched the Flames like an idiot and so did everyone else.

_Innocence, this is how I will answer you. My right hand will be for people and my left hand will be for demons. _

"What?"

The Flames cooled down only to leave a white light behind which quickly grow and moved around like the flames themselves. A darker shade of white made it way to the top of the other white and it solidified into an epic silver black panther mask with tribe markings on the left side.

The Akuma sprung into action and attacked the white light only to be shocked when a white glove hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the attack.

"Bring salvation to the dead and the living."

"Did that thing save us?" Bak asked, it looked like a freaky cross between a white snow coat and the Phantom.

The Gloved hand held firm.

"Humm, another weird thing came out" eyes whirling.

It was then Fou noticed that energy was flowing into Allen outstretched arm.

"Walker.."

"You're in my way, I'll make you disappear!" bolting toward the white figure and throwing Dark Matter spears at it. The white figure immediately want to protect Fou and Bak, successful blocking the attack with ease.

The Akuma wasn't going to give up because it tried again but this time he would drive the spears through Fou and Bak but was blocked by the white figure.

The Akuma gritted it's teeth in annoyance. "Well how about this?" It eyes opened up once more.

"Disintegrate"

Opening it disgusting mouth and multiple Dark Matter small hands came out of it, aiming straight at Fou and Bak.

Bak close his eyes ready to die but opened them again when he found he was still alive and breathing.

The attack was prevented again.

"That's Walker Innocence"

Innocence and Akuma stared each other down.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp. You little shit!" The Akuma opened it mouth again, and when he was just about to grab the Innocence his hands were thrown back and Innocence blasted through with amazing force.

Ripping off the Akuma arms.

_Let's go!_

The cloak figure pulled up, leaving a white web like structure and did the 'Worm' to Allen hand were they fused as one and a white light erupt from the completion of the fusing.

The arm was no longer bear but was wearing the same gloves as the white figure and when everything was revealed they found Allen Walker wearing the cloak like a skin and looking totally badass in it.

Lou Fa was practically drool bucket at seeing the cool expression on Allen face not to mention the snowy white hair and the one red eye that screamed indifference.

"Mr Walker..."

"Is that really Walker?"

"Finally" Bak said, never had he felt so much relief.

"You did it" Fou said, barely having a enough energy to smile.

The Akuma on the other hand, didn't look anywhere near happy to see Allen had awakened his innocence since he was on the receiving end of the attack.

Both of its arms were gone.

_THAT BASTARD I WILL KILL HIM! _

The Akuma reassured to were Allen was with all its might, planning on killing him using another method.

Allen looked at the Akuma look he wasn't even worth the effort and that pissed the Akuma off even more. "Pitiful Akuma let your soul be saved"

_"_**I AM NOT PITYFUL! YOU ASSHOLE!**" The Akuma bolted to Allen, with its weapons up.

He went missed by Allen activating his power to get much higher. The Akuma eyes widened in horror when it realised it had its back turned to Allen leaving him vulnerable to an attack from behind.

Allen turned his body so it was facing the Akuma back and revealed his left hand complete healed and okay although Okay may not be the right word since it was current a skeleton hand that looked like someone did a crappy job at painting it black.

"My right arm exists for humans" His right arm looked like it should belong to someone like Mickey mouse. 

"My left arm exists for demons" His left arm looked like it should belong to Edward Scissor hands.

"Rest in peace"

With a swipe of Allen left arm multiple white beams shot out from it and impaled the Akuma 'Impenetrable' skin and twisted it's body so it was like a French bread stick. It's feet long gone.

"Please tell me, Akuma. What is the name and location of the one who sent you after me" Allen asked, nicely for someone who now had the power to destroy the Level 3 Akuma with ease.

"Name, Location" The Akuma laughed and spat on the floor. "If you let me live, I will tell you"

"All right" surprising the Akuma. "Please tell me"

The Akuma Laughed and was suddenly all up in Allen face. "I will never tell you, you bastard. There is no way, you crappy clown"

Allen learned a long time ago to ignore the taunts of others and just smiled. "Do you want me to save you?"

Akuma draw back.

"Your soul I mean."

"You're on the humans side right?" The Akuma asked.

"Yes, half of me that is but the other half exists for your sake. I will save your pitiful soul Akuma" touching the top of the Akuma helmet with his left hand. A white light glowed onto of the Akuma helmet.

"What is this feeling?" The Akuma laughed. "It actual feels kinda good. Alright I'll tell you. The one that sent me was Master Noah, brother Tyki Mikk." Starling Allen.

"I wonder how Edo is right now. Not only is Master Tyki Mikk there, but Four other Noah's and Master Earl, too!"

Allen frowned at the news and the Akuma licked it nasty lips like a perverted old man. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Thank you" and with that, Allen touched the light with his left hand and pulled in down splitting the Akuma in half.

"It's over, take the Arc with you Allen. It can take you through space and get you to Edo."

"why?"

"Why?"

"Why? Would you tell me something like that?"

"It's an order from Master Noah, or maybe not" a golden light split across the Akuma body making the splits into a cross. "For some reason. I feel really good right now" The Akuma body had disappeared and all that was left was it's soul that looked so happy to be set free, not knowing the horror that would await it.

"With this I am truly saved. Thank you" and with that it burst into white light to go onto the next big journey which was really stuck in-between the fiscal and spiritual plane and because of the levelled up innocence used. It meant four times as much paperwork for Hiruno when he tries to undo all the damage done to the poor misinformed soul.

"Good night" Allen said, with a smile.

_That was the day that Allen broke through the barrier and unlocked his Innocence true form. _

_Crowd Clown_

#Edo#

Hiruno came back to his body and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Master what's wrong?"

"A new pain in the ass, that's what!"

Done!

What do you think, Allen finally has his Clown Crown! and he's on his way to Edo. Next chapter will be a fight against Tyki and Lavi! I think I'll have fun with writing about the doll like Akuma that have a babies face not to mention Lavi playing 'Whack a Noah' with Tyki. What do you think of this chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

The Flames

Here is chapter 11 enjoy!

I do not own D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

11\. A Stubborn Allen is an Allen that deserves a kick in the face.

After the long battle which Allen almost died in, the scientist like the cowards they were and came back as soon as there was no more threat and took credit for defeating the Akuma by helping to clear up the damage caused by the Akuma.

Meanwhile, Allen was currently strapped to a weird machine that was trying to see if there was anything wrong with him while secretly injected small doses of cocaine in his body.

Allen for some reason felt all tingly inside, he had no idea he was being drugged.

"Walker can you move your left arm for us?" Nameless person number one asked through the transparent screen.

Allen somehow managed to moved his left arm but it sounded like a crappy robot moving around.

They analysed the data as Allen moved his arm around.

"okay"

"There doesn't seem to be any issues." Nameless person one said, wondering why Allen was not dead yet from all that cocaine flowing through his system since he was secretly their test subject for illegal drugs.

Why they were doing this, was because they wanted Allen dead so they can gather data and experiment on his corps .After all it wasn't every day that a person wielding Level 3 innocence just dropped into their lap.

"Thank goodness!" Lou Fa exclaimed, with relief that Allen was still miraculously alive.

"In fact not only are there no problems with his condition..." he said, trailing off.

"What do you mean?" Riekei asked.

Nameless person number one pulled out two papers that looked like a child had scribed on them by the quality if the drawings alone was in actual fact a detailed analysis of Allen left arm and it's transformations so far.

"I've received data on Walker old physical data from Headquarters. Compared to before, he and his Innocence are much more synchronised." the message was clear.

_Walker was a freak._

Nobody said anything as they stared at Allen wondering what the hell he was.

"Perhaps, Walker is really loved by god?" Lou Fa said, trying to find an excuse for Allen freakishness.

Riekei sighed, only to get whacked on the head by Nameless person number one. "This is no time to space out. We still have plenty of work to do" _like find a drug that can kill Allen._

"I know, I know" Riekei said, rubbing the back of his head at the spot where he was hit.

#Time Skip#

Allen, for some reason body hurt all over as he was finally released and walked out of the room. He took a deep breath.

"Mr Walker"

Allen turned around to the voice to show it was Wong. "Thank you for your hard work. Please, have this" offering a coffee that was full with an overdose of Weed.

"Thank you" Allen said, taking the coffee with grateful hands, having no idea what was in the coffee. He drank it and Wong frowned that Allen wasn't dead yet.

_so Weed is off the list._

"It seems there's nothing wrong with you" Wong said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Allen smiled, in relief.

"You've done well to recover so much. When you were carried here to us. Who would've have guessed that something like this would happen?" Wong said, referring to the 'Weed' not the fact that no drug seemed to be able to kill Allen with the Innocence activate in his body.

"I have Mr. Wong and everyone at the Asian branch to thank for that." Allen said, grateful. Having no idea they have been drugging him every since his Innocence evolved.

"You've achieved a revival that has surpassed all our expectations, through unparalleled levels of anguish. Your results is thanks to your own strength" _Dammit! why won't you DIE!? _was left unsaid.

"Mr Wong..." fooled by Wong caring tone.

Wong nodded. "The director is waiting." he informed Allen.

Allen nodded and put what was left of the coffee back before Allen suddenly seemed to stricken with something.

_Could the drugs finally be working? _Wong dared to hope, but that was quickly shattered by Allen smiling face.

"Before that, can I take care of something?"

#Cafeteria#

"I'm going to eat!" Allen exclaimed happily, several huge dishes were around him and Allen had a look of pure bliss.

Wong unfortunately, was forced to watched Allen devour the food like air and was feeling sick.

"I'm sorry. It seems my appetite's the same, even with this new form" Allen said, in-between inhaling more noodles into his stomach.

Wong put his hand up. "Please, please, eat as much as you like" _because we've drugged everything. _

"Here have some" someone offered, it too was drugged.

"No have this" another offered Allen the drugged food.

Both turned out to be the same scientists that were trying to kick Allen out not too long ago.

"We saw your fight"

"That was the first time we got to see an Exorcist actually fight"

"We never realised that fighting Akuma was such a difficult process"

_Just shut up and give me the god damn FOOD! _Allen thought eyeing the food that had to yet to grace the table, yet.

"Compare to your battles, our lives are much more easier to think we recommended to Director Bak that you transferred to Headquarters" reminding Allen.

They didn't see his smiling face darken.

_Thank you for reminding me you Bastards. When you go to Bed tonight, there will be a little surprise waiting to greet you._

"Please forgive us"

_Like hell I will! _was what Allen wanted to see instead he said "No, I'm fine"

"Your innocence was amazing" putting Allen in a slightly better mood.

#Scene Change#

Bak was currently looking at the Innocence awakening footage and when it showed him with Fou in his arms.

"CUT THAT PART OUT!"

Bak looked over his shoulder to find Wong walking in.

"I've brought Mr Walker, please enter" and Bak know the latest's batch of drugs were ineffective because Allen was still alive.

Allen Walker came in after Wong and he looked around the room in awe at the multiple floating holographic screens. "What an amazing room" he stopped when he saw himself with his Innocence activated on one of the screens.

"Clown."

Bak looked at Allen questionably.

"My appearance is almost that of a clown" Allen said.

"A clown huh?" Bak wondered, it fit Allen personality just right.

Allen just remembered something and Bak wondered if the drugs were finally kicking in but to his dismay they weren't. "The scientists said that I didn't have any problems"

_so they failed them.._Bak thought and picked up a stack of paper "I heard from Riekei the results" having edited out traces of illegal drugs from the data.

"Thank you for all you've done" Allen thanked Bak and Bak couldn't help return that thanks with a smile despite what was really going on. "How is your left arm?" he asked.

Allen took the left side of his top off, flashing a good amount of skin and Bak couldn't help but wonder what Lou Fa wouldn't do to be here right now. His left arm had a weird tattoo that looked like someone had painted on to his skin very delicately and didn't bother to go into detail.

He flexed his hand and Bak heard that weird clanking nose from the arm and he wondered what the hell was wrong with it.

_Is it a shitty machine?_

"The feeling in it, is a bit numb but it's fine" Allen said, unaware that the numbness was coming from the countless drugs injected into his system and his innocence fighting them off so that it's host won't die.

"Is that so?" Bak said, knowing the real reason for the numbness, Allen didn't see Bak look over his left arm with an underline sadness as he thought of the price that made him awaken the Innocence.

Allen noticed that Bak was not paying attention and was looking downwards.

"Mr Bak.."

"MR BAK!" saying it louder and it snapped Bak out of whatever trance he was in. "Why do you look so down?"

"Ah, no. It's nothing" Bak lied, smoothly. Truth be told he wasn't as sure about what side he picked for the war as he was before, the whole level 3 incident had opened his eyes to a much darker side of the Innocence.

He wished he hadn't seen.

He then turned to the screen to distract his thoughts.

"A Clown, huh? Sounds interesting. We'll call it Crown Clown"

"What is strong?" Allen asked, and Bak felt like he was seeing enough effect of the innocence. "Was my innocence strong?"

"Y-yes! it's become quite a powerful anti-Akuma weapon, walker" Bak said, inwardly cursing his stutter.

Allen smiled, happy to hear that. "Is that so? With this, I can finally get back to everyone" exclaimed happily.

Bak still really couldn't keep the sadness from his face.

"Everyone okay, aren't they?" Allen asked.

"Yeah! They're probably in Edo" Bak said, having no idea what horrors were in Edo with a new Noah that was more powerful than the others combined and the Earl himself added to the mix.

If he had know, he would have chained Allen to the floor to stop the idiot from rushing over there and committing suicide when he only just got his Innocence back and he did not want to drag the idiot almost dead body back here to be somehow revived with black magic that would probably kill him too!

There was no way in hell he was going to die anytime soon!

Allen smiled at the news and Bak want back to his thoughts concerning the Innocence.

A phone rang and a scientist picked it up.

"Yes?"

"I understand"

"Director the phone to Headquarters had been repaired" The scientist shouted.

Bak nodded and turned to Allen. "Well than until we meet again." _I be sure to kill you next time._

Allen nodded. "Hai"

Bak walked away to take the phone.

"Mr. Bak!"

Bak turned around.

"No matter what Mr. Komui says I will board that Ark" Allen then walked away leaving Bak staring at his back.

"Walker..." more than a little concerned about Allen new rebellious behaviour.

_Just what is the Innocence? _

_Am I even fighting on the right side anymore?_

_I'm not so sure now..._

#Headquarters#

Komui for once was actually doing his work and was reading over the new data about Allen innocence. "His innocence and human body have become complete synchronised?" Komui asked.

"Yes" Bak said, from the other end. "This proves that Walker's heart and his innocence are now perfectly connected"

"I see"

"In a sense it's as if his left arm was incomplete up to that point an unstable raw material for the innocence" Bak informed Komui.

"So you're saying that his anti-Akuma weapon wasn't perfected?" Komui asked.

"By reaction to his emotions, his innocence could release in a form similar to how it was meant to look, but that's all. Seeing the records now, it's obvious that his arm was highly unstable" and Bak imaged Allen walked down the hall and his arm just exploded killing thousands.

He could even hear the screams of imagery people.

These screams were actually Wong playing a action game about finding different ways to kill people.

"That's to be expected though. He's only 15 year old. It's natural for his heart to waver. In the past, he only..." Komui cut him off right there because he got the feeling this was going to be a VERY long explanation and he didn't have the time and decided to review what was happening in Edo at the moment.

"A pure and heartfelt love, isn't it?" Komui said, feeling he should say it despite not listening to explanation.

"Yes without a doubt" Bak said, not caring about the whole love thing Komui seemed to be obsessed with."His love desire seems to have changed him. The desire to save humans and demons with the Crowned Clown. But I don't know... Now that it's finally restore has his heart been appeased?" not telling Komui about his dangerous thoughts.

There was silence at the other end.

#Scene Change#

Allen walked down the corridor and began to talk to his hand like a nut Job. "Looks like I can't cheat with this just yet..." stopping in his footsteps. _But I'm no longer lost. I've chosen my own path._

"**AND BECAUSE OF THAT PATH, ALLEN WALKER. YOU WILL DIE**"

Allen froze and swiftly turned around trying locate the source but he found it was just him in the corridor.

_What is this feeling!?_

#Scene Change#

"So that's the legendary Ark" Lou Fa, in disappointment "It's very romantic" she was hoping to maybe trick Allen to go on a date with her on the Ark.

"Are you serious Sampai?" Riekei asked, "What part of this looks like a boat!?"

Hobo-kun was looking at the data with critical eyes. "Shut up, brats! Just shut the fuck up and give me more data!"

"Y-yes" they said, not wanting to anger their Hobo looking Sampai.

"The elites at Headquarters determine how we analysis this data. Our job is the collect the most accurate data possible" Hobo-kun said, scratching his hippy hair with a pencil.

There were moans and grunts from all around, it might as well been 'Night of the Living Dead' in that room for all Hobo-kun cared as many slaved away collecting more data.

#Headquarters#

At Headquarters things were even worse for the poor Scientists as data was scattered all over the room and they had so little people to cover it all.

On the bright side, they were locked in with a Ghost who had a grunge against Scientist and made it, it's mission to give them all heart attacks before they leave.

"Look at all this data" Komui said, dressed as Jesus and instead of walking on water he was walking on the Black Orders hopes and dreams in the form of data.

"Director please don't step on that" Reever said, seeing Komui make a few papers unreadable for them and gritting his teeth.

"You're so mean, Especially after I brought you some good news" Komui said, approaching Reever.

"Has any of your new ever proven to be good?" Reever said, not taking his eyes of the data.

"Allen Walker Innocence has been repaired" dropping the bomb on them.

The reaction was too slow for Komui liking because he counted 10 seconds before it finally sunk it and they all cheered.

"Really?" Reever said, happy.

Komui kept his cool "If we can confirm that the ark is a dimensional transporter, Allen is likely to board it"

Everyone suddenly looked serious. "Understood, We research it thoroughly"

"You got that guys!" Reever shouted.

"Roger!" from the rest of the group.

"Oh and before I forget. We might be hiring someone new" Komui said, to seemly none. "It really depends how the meeting goes but I'm sure people will be quite shocked."

"What kind of person?" Reever asked, wondering what kind of personal would need to through a meeting with the big shots of the Order no less. Like everyone else, they were all interviewed by Komui.

Komui smiled, smugly. "I think he'll be quite a wonderful new addition. He's the only one that has made a device that lets you be undetectable to Level 1 to 4 Akuma"

Reever and everyone stopped what they were doing. "WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? I want to meet this guy!" Reever said, with awe in his voice and the rest of them, were more than happy to work with such a genius.

Komui smiled, he know they would be on board. "Like I said, it depends how the meeting goes and then if it gets approved we will contact him and hire him"

"Dammit Komui! At least tell us their name!" Reever said, hating the little information he was getting.

"I don't feel like it..." leaving the room full of pissed scientists.

#Asian Branch#

"Headquarters!" Lou Fa exclaimed going into Fairytail land.

"Getting in there, is the stuff of our dreams" Riekei said, with no idea of what horror lurks in behind those doors and the hell the scientist were currently facing.

"Get back into your dreams" Nameless person one said, getting annoyed at their lack of work.

"Dream, huh?" Lou Fa going off to dream land.

#Lou Fa dream#

Lou Fa had just finished her walk and Allen Walker came by.

"Allen!" she said with joy.

Allen smiled. "I just had to see you, I'm back!" giving her a bunch of roses that he had picked from the front lawn but Lou Fa didn't need to know that..

Lou Fa squealed.

#Out of dream#

"I kinda know what she thinking" Said Nameless person number one, sweat dropping.

"Me to" Riekei said, seeing the look of sheer stupidity on Lou Fa face.

#Scene Change#

Allen moved his left hand around to find it, again had that weird machine sound to it that sounded broken because everyone was too greedy to spend money to fix it.

He sighed.

"Mr Walker" came a voice and Allen nearly jumped out of his own skin. He turned around to see Wong approaching him with _water _this time and some _tablets._

"I've brought you some medication" Wong lied, smoothly "Please take it"

Allen smiled, again having no idea of the drugs inside the water and the tablets. "Thank you"

"How about taking a slight break?" _until the drugs kick in? _Wong suggested, with a smile.

"Sure, but I want to regain feeling in my left hand quickly" Allen said, flexing his arm again.

"I'm sure everyone will feel more at ease once you're fully reinstated" _or when the drugs finally kicks in and we take your corps for our own _Wong said. "When you lost your place as an Exorcist, Miss Lenalee in particular took it quite hard"

Allen gasped in surprise, he was sure Lenalee wanted to kill him and bury him somewhere where nobody would find him.

"When you were first brought to the Asian branch. I met Miss Lenalee and the other myself" Wong said, remembering a lot of screaming and shouting was involved along with Komui pulling out a gun and threatening to shoot him if he doesn't take care of Allen.

"You actually met them, Mr Wong?" Allen asked.

Wong nodded, "Yes" _although I wish I hadn't _"When I took Miss Miranda Lotto to join them"

"Miranda Lotto, too?" Quite shocked that Miranda was still alive when he know the first chance she gets, she would grab a gun and shoot herself in the face.

"Yes" remembering Miranda jumped out of the car like three times before getting the port in the attempt to commit suicide. "She did quiet a good job making it to the Asian branch, herself" _considering what kind of person she is _went unspoken through the air.

"Miss Miranda Lotto joined, too?" Allen said, quiet surprised and felt a little bit of happiness.

"Her time to fight with us has come"

For a moment Wong thought Allen Walker was propaganda for a War advert.

Wong shook the thoughts out of his head and smiled. "Mr Walker, I left something in your room for when your reinstated" _wear it and die._

#Scene Change#

Allen was shocked to find an new Exorcist uniform waiting on his bed and picked it up with a smile.

"An Exorcist Coat. It's time to wear this coat again. Finally"

#Scene change#

Nameless person one, Lou Fa and Riekei slumped down on the floor exhausted.

"All done.." Lou Fa said, tired as hell and was ready to die now.

"Good Job, youngling's" Hobo-kun said with a smile and a thumbs up. "But there's still plenty of work to do" ruining their feeling of self accomplishment with a smile.

_Hobo-kun is a bastard _All three couldn't help but think.

"What are you talking about?" Riekei said.

"We have to make a Golem capable of entering the air" Hobo-kun said.

"A Golem?" Lou Fa, seeing inwardly.

"Can't that wait another time?" Nameless person one asked.

"Here, take a look!" dramatically showing them the busted Golems that looked like someone just walked into their storage with a bucket full of acid and sprinkled it on each and every one of them while naked which was exactly how it happened courtesy of drunken bastard Hobo-sempai who woke up next to burned Golems.

But they didn't need to know that.

"It seems our current wireless golems are insufficient" Bak said walking up them, not knowing the golems weren't killed by the Akuma but the person right next to him.

"Director, we'll develop working ones right away" Hobo-kun said, sweating a bit hoping Bak doesn't know what he did.

"Don't worry about it. I'm working on a functioning transmitter" Bak said and almost couldn't keep a straight face from the relief looks he was getting from a certain trio. "Has the transmitter to Headquarters being completed?"

"Yes the rest is up to Headquarters" Hobo-kun said.

#Scene change#

Reever was looking at the ark with a unsure look.

Komui appeared out of nowhere.

Reever fall to the floor.

"Mr. Reever" Komui said in an ominous tone of voice "We'll, how are you doing" Komui said, casually like it was normal to change the mode so quickly.

Reever cuffed in embarrassment. "I object"

Komui gave a sound of surprise.

"To Allen boarding the Ark, that is"

"Why?"

"We cannot state categorically that this is Noah Ark" Reever said, looking at the screen again and so did Komui.

"The demon Allen fought said it himself that he used this to travel from Edo. There is absolutely no doubt that the demon used this."

Reever know what Komui was saying "but there are still too many unexplained variables" a scientist with classes and headphone came up from behind by the name of Johnny.

"Plus, it could be a trap."

"Yes" Komui know the risks "However, Allen said, he plans to use it." turning to them with a sly smiled. "Even if I object" giving them headaches.

"You've got a point" Johnny said.

"Still.."Reever was stubborn as an old goat, he refused to let the top of discussion die a silent death.

#Scene Change#

Allen Walker, walking towards the Arc proudly in his new Exorcist uniform despite it being long enough to be mistaken for a dress. "Mr Bak"

Bak turned around, faking his happiness to see Walker alive and well. "Walker"

"How is it?" Allen asked, referring to the Ark not how silly he looked in his brand new Exorcist coat.

Bak pulled out some key."Put this on" he ordered Allen and Allen looked at the tiny key change with confusion. "It's a transmitter that I'm developing" like as if rehearsed the keychain shone "With this, you'll be able to contact Headquarters"

_It's an earring..._Allen thought seeing it now, _what the hell!? Couldn't you have made it into a badge or something?! _Trying it on and seeing he actually looked good with it on..._never mind. Earrings rock._

[Can you hear me? Allen] came a voice Allen wished he hadn't heard again but plastered on a smile. "Mr Komui!"

[It's been a while!]

_"_Um, anyway" _don't you have work to do? _Allen thought, annoyed Komui was using him to get out of work, again.

[Got it. But I'm your stop light]

"What do you mean?"Allen swore he heard the distinct sound of crying with a mixture of hysterical scientists in the background.

[Are you about to board the Ark?]

"Well I guess, yeh"

[Since there's not really anything I can do to stop you, were going to use this to board it together. If I deem it to be at all dangerous, I'll have you turn around]

Allen eyes narrowed slightly. "What? No way! I won't turn back!" making Komui fall into fits of laughter. [That persistent attitude of your hasn't changed a bit, huh?] in actual fact, something in the back of his mind was saying that something was off with Allen behaviour but he just couldn't figure out what it was and that annoyed him. [However, you are our precious friend. Don't you know I want to protect you? or do you not consider us friends. Allen?] smirking knowing Allen was flushed right now and would give anything to see it.

"I get it" Allen said, flustered. _Dam you Komui and your witchcraft words! _"Everyone is defiantly my friend. Headquarters is the home, I can always go back to" knowing the happiness that would come from those words. _take that Komui! I can use Witchcraft words too._

Komui smiled, seeing he's being bested. "I see. Right! let's get moving."

"Alright, let's get going!" Reever said, seeing the topic he's been fighting on has died a silent death.

[Please wait a second]Allen said, turning to the people around him. "There's one more dear friend I must bid farewell" Bak eyes widen, knowing who he was talking about.

_Allen, Don't go to that Bitch! she owns me money!_

Allen was going to that Bitch.

#Scene Change#

"How are you, Fou?" Allen approached Fou.

"Shitty" Fou yelled from above.

"Good to hear that" Allen smiled, pissing Fou off.

"Screw you, Bastard!"

"At least your okay enough, to talk to me" Allen said, still smiling.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here! So go away!"

Despite the clear dislike, Allen know Fou didn't mean it and she cared about him enough to pose as him and face the Level three Akuma on her own so that he could escape.

"I go now" Allen left Fou.

#Scene change#

"I'm going now" Allen said, while the rest of the Asian Branch surrounded him.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" Bak asked.

"Ah, yes" _no _Allen responded. "I'm going"

It was then Bak was forced to ask about Lou Fa and the other even though he really didn't care. "Where is Lou Fa and the others? I wonder if saying farewell was too painful for them"

"Please tell them that I'm truly thankful for all they've done" Allen said smiling even though he was inwardly swearing unfriending them on Instagram.

"Got it. I'll make sure to tell them" _that you've unfriended them on Instagram _Bak said, knowing exactly what Allen was going to do and how much it would crush the trio.

He was looking forward to that.

Allen turned towards the Ark and locked eyes on Tyki butterfly and glared inwardly. He walked towards the Ark only to stop when he heard Lou Fa call him.

"W-wait! Mr Walker!" looking like the trio just shaken off the hounds of hell.

"Miss Lou Fa, what's wrong why are you in such a rush?" he asked, not caring about the other two who looked far worse.

"These" Lou Fa showed Allen his old Card pack that he used to rip-off unsuspecting victims.

But they didn't need to know that...

"Your Ace of Spade was missing, so the three of us made you a new one" Allen took the pack and smiled, even though he 'lost' the Ace of Spades on purpose to allow him to cheat but oh well...

He just have to 'lose' it again.

"Thank you"

"B-be careful!" Lou Fa cursed the stutter in her voice.

"Later, Man" Riekei said.

Allen turned around and walked onto the stairs while feeling Lou Fa intense heated stare at his back.

_Stop staring, you weirdo._

With that he entered the Ark.

"Mr Walker!"

_Dammit! Let me enter the Ark FULL! _Allen thought in annoyance being forced back when his body was partially in it.

"Be sure to.." Bak began "Be sure to get your ass back here alive!" _so that we can drug you more! _Bak finished.

Allen nodded, having no idea of the fate that would await him if he came back here again.

THIS time, he full entered the Ark and was met with nothing back darkness.

_I've finally returned to everyone._

_Tyki butterfly flow out of the Ark._

#Edo (FINALLY!)#

"Allen Walker has survived. He may be on his way here soon. You can see him. If you live long enough that is" Tyki said with a creepy smile.

"Yeah, I'll do my best to stay alive" Lavi said, preparing himself for the fight of his life.

Tyki just huffed with a look that said 'oh please little man'

"Long enough to great him" Lavi smirked.

"AT LAST! I GET SOME SCREEN TIME!"

They all turned to see Hiruno crying in happiness and Death patting him on the back.

"*sniff* But it's at the END of the chapter!"

_...okay..._

And Cut!

Poor Hiruno, he didn't get any screen time until the end... Well next chapter he will! Next chapter will continue with what happens in Edo with a SPECIAL guest appearing!

Just who is it?

And who should I kill off first in the Order and how should I do it?

Vote now!

Next chapter will be 2 episodes long which means you'll be expecting to read 6+ chapter long.

One thing for sure...

Things are about to get crazy!


	12. Chapter 12

The Flames

'And the lord said, let there be a new chapter of The Flames and it was so'-Author

prisoner- "the lord never said that'

'Shut up and get back into your cage!'- Author

I do not own D Gray Man or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

12: Kanda Yuu

Tyki never enjoyed himself this much.

"Take this!" Lavi brought his hammer down while, Tyki defended himself with his power and both attacks met each other head on.

"There is no way you can stop me!" Lavi shouted in determination, successfully pushing Tyki back or was it, Tyki not wanting his opponent dying so quickly?

It was really hard to tell with Tyki smirking every ten seconds.

Tyki jumped back and went through a wall and Hiruno eyes bulged with tears rolling down his face.

_Nii-chan, is so fucking awesome! Teach me your ways..._

Lavi landed on a roof top nearby and looked around for signs of Tyki.

_You've seen that cheating boy's memories right?_

Half of Tyki body appeared through the roof and Death screamed.

"MASTER! THE NICE MAN IS DEAD! HE BECOME A ZOMBIE!"

Hiruno rolled his eyes and so did everyone else including Tyki who was looking at Death with a look that said, exactly what he thought of Death at the moment.

He was not impressed.

"Those of you that are not idiots can see." ignoring Death pout. "I can move through whatever I please."

_Poor carrot-san was in a pickle, how will he land an attack when his opponent could pass through it easily?_

_Meanwhile something was happening to beautiful Akuma-san over there._

"Get out of here!" Cho shouted.

_Of course like the stupidly curious people the group were. Lenalee asked what's wrong despite the clear warnings given._

_What beautiful Akuma-san said next, sealed their fate at the hands of Bunny-chan._

"Master Earl...Master Earl is giving orders to the demons"

_And just like she said, Bunny-chan was up on the tower conversing with the Akuma that were forced to listen to Bunny-chan while all of them secretly wished he would just shut the fuck up._

_The Earl was too busy in his own weirdo thoughts to notice Master had reloaded his cannon and was now aiming at him._

The Earl looked down and true to Death narrating, Hiruno was pointing his blaster at him.

_Oh shit!_

Hiruno smirked sadistically and began firing.

The Earl thought he could easy destroy the air bullets but he was wrong.

They weren't are bullets but in fact rotten Egg yolk.

The Earl almost passed out from the nasty smell alone but managed to get the substance off him and by the time he did.

He was pissed.

_Bunny-chan gathered the Akuma that were forced to obey otherwise be hit by Lero, the umbrella of doom._

Hiruno barked out laughing, oh how he loved it when Death narrated it made everything so much entertaining.

Too bad his amusement wasn't shared by everyone who all looked at the gathering heard of Level 3 Akuma in fear.

"What the hell is that?"

"Not good! This is not good!"

"The Akuma fused together" Lenalee pointed out.

_Thanks you, panty-chan for pointing out the obvious like always _Death narrated, sarcastically and Lenalee blushed in embarrassment and anger.

_Meanwhile all the Akuma were being squished to make different parts of a two bigger Akuma that are likely to have only one breast._

The Akuma finished forming and all eyes were drawn to both of the Akuma chest to find they all had one breast each.

_How awkward..._They all thought while the Earl tried to cover his mistake in Akuma design because he was drunk on that day and never bothered to correct it.

_The two freaks of nature, moaned like bitches in heat while they moved around rocking their hips back to forth. How this inspired fear is beyond me and the group look at the huge Akuma's in fear._

"There is nothing to be scared" Bookman said, "They just combined to make a much bigger Akuma"

_Is the Panda man right or is his just pulling one over their eyes because he would piss his pants if the Akuma turned out to be able to kill then with his female doll like eyelashes alone?_

Hiruno snorted, he was then surprised to see Tyki sitting next to them and was listening to them. He didn't know if he should jump his brother or scream and alert the others.

In the end, he shrugged and offered some tea to the surprised Tyki who took it while eyeing him suspiciously. He was crazy to offer Tea to a Noah who could kill them so easily.

Death, didn't even bat an eyelash at seeing Tyki sitting next to them and was drinking tea and went back to narrating.

"Oh there he goes" Hiruno said, seeing Tyki had finished the tea and dissolved through the roof and heading to were Lavi.

_Carrot-san didn't see the attack coming and just barely had time to put up a shitty defence against Tyki awesome blows. Carrot-san was pushed back and resisted the urge to scream when his injured arm decided to play punches with his nervous system._

_Tyki noticed and like the bastard he was, he pointed it out._

"Oh? looks like your right arm having some trouble there"

"Dammit" Lavi injured arm shook a bit as he tried to remain calm "Don't think you'll be hearing me complain about the pain"

_And like the Bastard I am, I gave Tyki a full list of were to hit Lavi, 5 minutes ago._

"NANI!?" Lavi eyes widened in surprise but it was too later the move had already happened while Tyki noticed something was hidden in his pocket and pulled out a small paper.

_Tyki then activated his spider man powers and jumped away from the danger. Carrot-san than began to boast about the wonders that is the Innocence. _with a battiness that didn't go unnoticed by the whole Noah family and the Earl who inwardly raised identical eyebrows.

"**Circle of Fire! Circle of Haven! Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of Haven!**"

_Carrot-san attack was a mixture of carrot and ice making, the most nastiest flavour anyone could ever produce and formed a rip off version of Dragoon from Beyblade. Tyki recognise the shitty version of the Bey spirit and let his babies run free and devour the dragon because nobody rips off that great show._

_Super luckily for Lavi, not only was his attack destroyed but also Tyki Teez were coming to get him._

"HOW THE HELL AM I LUCKLY!?"

"You not, Tyki can kick your ass" Hiruno replied, simply like it was fact and Tyki didn't bother to hid the smugness on his face.

_Tyki like the badass he was ordered one of the one-breasted Akuma to go after Lavi who looked up too late to see a pointy foot coming his way which belong to the Akuma who spread it's legs and was currently trying and failing to do squat despite being naked._

"Awe, I really like Carrot-san" Hiruno complained, seeing his favourite Exorcist being crushed by something that was half women and was successfully creeping people out.

_One-breast-san than turned to the Panda and the group location who were now trying to band together like ants, of course Krory was the first to try and buy them more time and hope for the best._

"Your quiet large aren't you?" Krory said, the Akuma no doubt took this as a insult of being called fat when it was as skinny as a twig.

_Vampire-san took a bite out of the Akuma, with eyes that could only be described as a demon and in response to that, one-breast- san screamed before it twirled and imaged Vampire-san as a football and was ready to kick the shit of him._

_"_That's very funny" Tyki said, appearing through the wall, disappointed that Death and Hiruno didn't bat an eye and weren't screaming and panicking like regular people.

"Thank you, it's a gift" Death boasted, flipping his hair over his shoulder while Hiruno rolled his eyes.

"So you killed Carrot-san?" Hiruno asked to Tyki who looked surprised.

"Carrot-san? aren't you on their side?" Tyki asked, sitting next to Hiruno and observing him.

Hiruno shrugged. "I never said I was, I just came to Edo for fun and besides blasting Level 3 Akuma is so much fun" laughing and the others wondered what Hiruno was talking about to a Noah no less and was so relax.

Tyki smirked, "Is that so, so I can kill anyone of these people and you won't get upset?"

Hiruno turned thoughtful. " Well considering I only met them a couple of days ago and they are quiet entertaining bunch to have. It would suck if you kill them off"

_Well this man is certain interesting. _Tyki thought, wondering if he should go straight for the man heart and watch him bleed on the floor or not.

"So the way to destroy the Akuma is through the head?" Lenalee asked, it seems they have figured it out.

"How, do we get up there?"

_Meanwhile Carrot-san wasn't actual dead, he was very much alive and how dare Tyki get my hopes up on that one _turning to Tyki with a accusing expression and getting a look from Tyki that said _' it's not my fault that the Exorcist refuses to die' in _return.

_Tyki went towards Carrot-san who was trying to swat the Teez with his hammer. When Carrot-san realised Tyki was there it was already too late and Tyki had hit him with a full energy beam just like the ones in Dragon Ball._

_Carrot-san just managed to dodge it and Tyki flipped back on solid ground._

"That's a pretty good reaction you have there." Tyki said, applauding his opponent.

_To the happiness and disappointment of your narrator, Carrot-san was smashing into the same roof the other were on. _

"What the hell are you doing?" Bookman asked, to his stupid apprentice. It was obvious that he obviously didn't see Tyki send him flying onto their roof top while trying to kill him.

"Don't be harsh. My opponent is a Jackass" Lavi said, ignoring how Tyki smile just became so much more darker. Tyki then disappeared again and everyone was on guard except for Hiruno and Death who were busy sun bathing even though it was night time and it was below -1 degrees.

Everyone sweat dropped, wondered how those two weren't dead yet.

"I've got it! That hammer!" Chaoji exclaimed and Lavi was given the most short assed explanation that Cho could provide.

_Carrot-san, like the lovable idiot he was, extended his hammer to the Akuma face only to not be able to extend the hammer long enough and reach its limit letting one-breast-san attacked without mercy. Carrot-san came crashing down a split second later after not listening to the advice of the Panda._

"You immature brat! You obviously can't attack or defend when you're extend your hammer!"

Lavi rubbed his soar head, wishing the old man could shut the hell up so that the headache could go down.

_One-breast-san throw its hands up in the air and the sign of the devil appeared behind._

"Evil Star Gita"

_Since I do not know what the hell that meant, I'm just happy to see such a beautiful array of laser that seemed to becoming this way._

Hiruno and Death jumped to another roof top to get a better view of the battle. The others were doing their own bit of dodging as they tried to not get killed.

Cho had turned into her Akuma form and left Krory who was carrying Lenalee in the dust. Krory swore he heard snickers when he was being passed by the Akuma and just know it was the professor and his assistant.

_Oh look, One-breast-san is doing that nice display again. The others ran and hid in terror. Meanwhile Vampire-san was currently suffering from the common disease known as 'given me your Akuma fucking blood' and couldn't take his eyes away from the blood dripping out of Cho hand._

_Cho being the sexy Akuma she was, slipped the cloth of her right shoulder and flashed from sexy skin to Krory and ordered him to eat her._

"You do know, that was not what she said right?" Hiruno said, going a bit red in the cheeks.

"I know! It more interesting if you put it this way!" Death scolded him and he felt like a child.

_Of course Vampire-san being the pure hearted dumbass he was, couldn't take a bite because he considered her a friend and he couldn't do that to a friend despite Cho being a demon and wasn't so far off from being order to kill them all by the Earl._

_It was really too bad, Cho had reached her limit against the Earl influence._

"That looks good!" Devit said, still pointing the gun his brother.

"Should I go too? My heart is pounding!" Jasdero said, pointing his gun at his brother.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Hiruno shouted, startling the twins.

"W-what?" Devit said.

"I've been waiting for ten minutes and five seconds for you to finally grace the screen! What the hell have you two been doing while I've been bored out of my mind enough to consider kicking your ass!"

Devit and Jasdero didn't know what to say and just let their hand do the talking and for once in their lives, the guns were aimed at Hiruno and Death who looked like they wanted to fight them.

Too bad the Earl had to get in the way.

"Jesdevi" both of them looked at the Earl. "I want you to fly over to Cross Marian's location immediately. I've become concerned with their movements. Oh, but Skin you can stay"

Skin didn't have any problems with that but of course Devit had to open his mouth and complain which Hiruno decided he didn't want to hear and wordlessly casted a 'silencing charm' on Devit.

"It's a miracle..." Skin said, hearing blessed silencing coming out of Devit mouth.

_Make up man-leader-san tried to speak but with no success. The others weren't going to help him any time soon so they just listened and let the Earl go on and on about the 14th and how he's the key to operating the Ark._

"Hmm, 14th huh? I have a pretty good idea of who that might be and it would be a shocker when that comes out" Hiruno said, having noticed the presence of a sleeping Noah in Allen Walker.

Well it was waking up slowly.

"Yep and when that happens. Well be there and be able to meet the guardian face to face" Death said, the guy still owned him a grand in Gambling debts.

_What's this? It looks like shitting Cross is after the Ark but of course Road won't let that happened and is currently in her cocoon of crazy. What is she doing in there? Maybe thinking of ways to kidnap Walker and rape him?_

"WHY THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO STILL ALIVE!?"

The Earl was fuming, never had there being a person that has survived this long after calling him fat.

"Well...you...see" Skin trailed and decided to demonstrate by firing a sniper.

Hiruno and Death both dodged.

"There too fast..."

Of course the Earl didn't want to hear that and it didn't help that the two were snicker and calling him 'Bunny-chan' in the background.

_How the hell did they know I'm a Bunny in the first place!? _The Earl thought in annoyance. Not even the Noah's know that!

_Bunny-chan ignored Master and I to the best of his abilities but it is only be a matter of time before I say something offensive and he goes after me with a sludge hammer while screaming the word 'Die!' about 5 times. It seems Devit can speak now, hopefully he would say something intelligent for once in his life._

"That guy...Cross...was"

"He was on Tyki's list Too!" Devit finished off.

_Thank you, Make up-Leader-san. Congratulation on remembering what Tyki told you, two hours ago. Choose your prize!_

The Twins sent a glare at their direction which they replied with big grins.

"Nobody can stop us from Ruining what is happening here today. NOBODY!" Hiruno crackled loudly, the Noah's and the Earl sweat dropped.

_It seems that Bunny-chan, had managed to rally the twins up or did they want to get away from me? It's really hard to tell. Anyway, Bunny-chan looks smug as hell for managing the impossible. Meanwhile back were Carrot-san is, he was currently doing the Fire techniques._

_Again._

"Strong Thunder of the Havens!" but this time instead of a flame dragon, it was an ice one.

_One breast-san broke free. Way to mix it up, Carrot-san..._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TWO! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BE THE FIRST ONE'S TOO DIE!" Lavi yelled, landing on the roof top were the Panda was. Getting mock glares from the pair before turning to his mentor. "I guess it really is useless to attack anything but the head. What do we do, Gramps?" he asked.

"We still have a hand to play" Panda replied.

_The Devil sign was back and here comes the Missiles of Doom! _crackling loudly while they both dodged the projectiles with skill.

_Meanwhile were Cho was it was a whole different story and people fighting not to die._

"No good, come with me!" Cho said, feeling the attack coming their way.

"**Time Record, Activate!"**

The innocence activated.

"**TIME OUT!**"

The Innocence protected the Building they were in but Hiruno and Death both know this was not good for Miranda health and using that much power in her state was likely, inviting Death to come over for Tea.

_The attacks hit but did not do damage to the house itself, thanks to the Innocence, Miranda explained to the lot what she did, even though they could see it just by looking out of the window. Vampire-san applauded Miranda efforts but Miranda had to be a sore thumb and remind everyone that a One breasted Akuma was going to kill them all._

_How frightening._

"Found you!" The Earl said, seeing the Glow.

_Now having Bunny-chan on their asses is much more scarier than One breast-san. Spoke to soon, Bunny-chan is being lazy and ordered One breast-san to come kill the group and of course, all the exorcist were playing hero's, even Pant-chan who's legs were useless and would probably be killed first._

_Thankfully the Panda told her to stay put because she might be the Heart. Which she isn't but they can't hear me so I can insult them however I wish._

"Oh, let me try!" Hiruno said, voice clearly excited.

"Knock yourself out" Death told him, sitting back on a fluff chair that came out of nowhere.

_Inside they came up with a plan that will no doubtable fail, that involved Panda using himself as bait and Carrot-san uses his hammer to get them safely away._

_This reeked of the sweet scent of failure._

_Thankful Cho know how that plan will end and know, she didn't have much time left until the faze 'Kill you and take your body' faze was upon her so the most amazing Akuma I have ever met is going to die! Why couldn't it be Vampire-san or Panda! I hate both of them!_

"Really?" Death asked, surprised.

" Vampire-san is a buzz kill and wanted to kill me because the Akuma found them. Panda is short and looks like he would bend over and die any minute. Let alone be any use" Hiruno explained.

"I see..." Death trailed off not wanting to say anything.

"There is a question, I want to ask you" The bookman said.

"What is it?" Cho asked.

"If you were to give into your impulses what would happen to you?" The bookman asked, preparing in case Cho turns on them.

"I self-destruct" Cho said, like it was completely normal.

_Panda know how much Cho death would affect the others so he kept his mouth shut and hoped for the best. Of course this would later on bite him in the ass a couple of minutes later._

Cho gave all of them a Farwell look before she took the Box and transformed, making eye contact with Hiruno who know exactly what she was about to do and how it was going to end and said nothing.

Cho transformed to her Akuma self and flow towards the Akuma who was making the Sign of the Devil again.

_Seriously, One breast-san needs to get new material. The devil sign became old fast. _

Dark Matter shot at Cho and Cho dodged the thousands while Krory was hoping that one would not hit him soon while Cho was carrying him. He didn't want to die by the hands of a One breasted weirdo with clear issues.

_Panda and Carrot-san too, stowed away onto Cho and were trying not to die at the hands of the weirdo. NO Cho don't go into the Light! The Light is bad!_

Cho left arm was blown off.

_Dammit! she still going! Oh well, it was fun while it lasted but it's time for Cho to die as a hero._

All of them jumped off Cho and Levi looked down to see Cho falling.

Cho exploded.

"NOOOO! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!? SHE WAS SMOKING HOT!" Hiruno yelled to the heavens at the unfairness of it all.

_That what your sad about?!_They all thought with a sweat drop, unable to be sad because of the Professor attitude.

_Vampire-san wanted to put Cho death to good use, dropped down on One breast-san head and bit it only to roll of it because of the nasty taste in his mouth. Luckily he made a hole so that Panda could stick in his 'Useful needles' and Carrot-san can use his hammer to rain electricity down on it and be the new god of thunder. Luckily, this made sure One Breast-san couldn't lift his head up because of brain-damage._

"All right! We have a chance!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice said, sending shivers down their spines at the familiarity.

_Out of the smoke, appeared Tyki looking totally bad-assed with his arm blazing with power. _

"Shall we continue?" Tyki asked, with a smile and Hiruno wondered where the hell Tyki was for the past 10 minutes.

_Meanwhile Allen is currently shocked to see what's in the Ark._

All of them wondered how the Professor know what was going on, half way across the world.

"Master has ESP!" Death exclaimed.

_Bullshit!_

None of them said anything.

Meanwhile this was actually what was happening in the Ark.

Tyki and Lavi, Bookman, Krory want at it, while the Akuma had managed to get up against, sealing their fate.

_All seems hopeless until a sword man with issues arises from the south with long tied back, flowing hair. It is not clear if it's a male or Female but we will soon find out. _

Kanda Yuu looked at the scene before him, knowing he would get the battle he craved for.

"Please go with them" General Glasses-san said and they complied.

When they were gone, an Akuma revealed itself to have been following them for a while. "Is it smart to make them leave? After all there your body guards"

"It's fine, this is what you wanted isn't it, Modified Akuma"

_The Akuma was revealed to be indeed an ugly looking Bee! What a shocker for the fans! Many people will be cursing the name Cross for making such a thing but who could blame him? Most of them are ugly and being pretty will stand out. Meanwhile One breast-san had finally got up and was trying to grab them with big-ass hands and kill them with his eyelashes. When that obviously didn't work, the Satin sign appeared._

_Again.._

Miranda was currently protecting the building were the rest of the group were.

Meanwhile Lavi was having trouble with Tyki who looked like he wasn't even trying.

Skin decided to grace the screen and spent the little seconds, eating a lollipop.

_Carrot-san decided to rudely asked Panda for help and Panda did his Needle thing, again, combined with Lavi fire seal but Tyki being the badass person he was, just went through both attacks and delivered a blow to Vampire-san and Panda. _

_Of Course the Panda, blamed Carrot-san._

_Miranda was out of energy and you know what that means..._

The innocence that surrounded the house disappeared and Tyki took the opportunity to grab Lenalee.

"Let go of her, you bastard!" Tyki looked down to see Chaoji arm was through him. He smirked and called upon his Teez to devour Chaoji.

A sword was in-between Tyki legs.

Tyki moved out of the way before the Sword could cut off his manhood.

The sound of a Choir was heard in the background as Kanda Yuu made an appearance.

Suddenly Hiruno appeared before everyone, in a announcers uniform with a microphone. Death appearing a similar get up.

"Kanda vs Tyki! Just who would win?" Death shouted.

"Okay guys I want this to be the dirtiest fight ever, anything goes" Hiruno said, while the others were wondering shouldn't it be the opposite. 

"Fine by me" Tyki said, he was liking those two more and more.

Hiruno blinked and suddenly found a Sword aimed at his throat belonging to none other than Kanda Yuu.

"Who the hell are you!" Kanda demanded.

Hiruno started to sweat a bit, having a sword this close to your neck does that to a person.

"Well I'm glad you ask that, I'm Professor Quarrel-

"You're lying"

And Done!

Sorry for the short chapter but I seriously need to sleep so Kanda being the ever observant person that he is, knows That Professor Quarrel is not Hiruno real name. Just how will he get out of this one? Find out next time! In THE FLAMES!


	13. Chapter 13

The Flames

Sooooooo, sorry for the long wait for, update!  
Here is chapter 13.

I do not own D Gray Man or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Last time on the Flames.

Hiruno blinked and suddenly found a Sword aimed at his throat belonging to none other than Kanda Yuu.

"Who the hell are you!" Kanda demanded.

Hiruno started to sweat a bit, having a sword this close to your neck does that to a person.

"Well, I'm glad you ask that I'm Professor Quarrel-

"You're lying"

13: Unisex Man and Tracker.

"Nah, Unisex man," Hiruno said, lazily.

_UNISEX MAN!?_Everyone thought while struggling to keep their laughter in, multiple tick marks appeared on Kanda, forehead and inwardly his inner voice was screaming for Hiruno head.

_"_You obviously haven't been here for the last 30 minutes," Hiruno said, with disbelief in his voice.

Suddenly Mugen was too close for comfort while Hiruno heard it voice say 'Fuck you, Noah, I'm about to cut off your balls and enjoy it, oh yeah'.

_Mugen you're a thug Innocence!? _Hiruno wondered in amazement. You really do discover new things every day. He pushed the sword a bit to the left while it hissed in pain.

Kanda immediately know, there was something wrong with his innocence.

"You know, you really shouldn't ignore you opponent or the fact that you should be saving a comrade right now, isn't that right Unisex man?" Death said stepping in and Kanda scrawled, meanwhile Lavi and the others were saved by wires that came out of the sky.

Bunny-chan looked at the exorcist escaping with a slight irritation, he was hoping to see some blood tonight. "Ah, another one makes an entrance. I see" the shadows hiding his irritation.

_Skinn Bolic graces the screen again only to take a bite out of his lollipop. Nice way to waste ten seconds of screen time while pretending to listen to Bunny-chan talking about a guy who wearing hearing aids made out of Innocence. Way to shape that thing into something that makes the word OLD came to you._

Noise Marie shot a fierce glare at the snickering two despite his lack of sight, he fought down the strong urge to kill them.

_Tyki seized up Unisex man that seemed to finally remember Panty-chan existed and was trying and failing pathetically to get out._

Lenalee shot a glare at the two who were watching from a good distance away, if they can criticize her then surely they can get her out of this Noah grip easy.

It was Haruno turned to narrate.

_Hallelujah, folks! Unisex man has finally attacked his opponent after ten minutes of wasting everybody time. _Luckily Kanda couldn't hear him over the sound of Mugen meeting Tyki power.

_Unisex man starts off strong with Mews from Pokémon fury swipe. Tyki clearly hadn't seen the show since he was busy exclaiming how fast unisex man attack was. Unisex man kept on coming, strong and hard while Tyki tried to keep Panty-chan from trying to escape._

_Tyki was corned, what is he going to!_

Everywhere went silent as Kanda launched at Tyki.

Tyki let go of Lenalee.

He passed through the concrete wall like a freaking badass.

_WHAT A BADASS MOVE! SURELY THIS IS ONE FOR THE FANS! _Death shouted, with a microphone in his hand.

_Panty-chan dropped like a log and Unisex man came rushing to her rescue! Wait!...spoke to soon! Tyki just came out of the floor and is now on the offensive! Because of the surprise attack Unisex man was unprepared and slammed into the wall._

_Tyki grabbed hold of Panty-chan who had somehow fallen unconscious and was being carried like a sleeping bag._

_Tyki snapped his fingers and his Teez came out to play immediately they surrounded Unisex man and he tried foolishly slice them in vain._

_Making him look like an idiot._

At that moment, Kanda vowed that he would kill those two when nobody was looking.

"Can you kill them all, Mr, Kitchen Knife?" Tyki said, finally settled on a nickname for Kanda and Hiruno almost burst into tears, they really were family!

"Yu!" Lavi said, seeing Kanda in trouble.

"Go, Lavi, leave this to us," Bookman said.

Lavi nodded and extended his hammer towards One breast-kun.

_One breast-kun was so happy to see the exorcists that it went into 'Titan' mode and used his hands to try to grab Carrot-san out of the sky and eat it._

_Carrot-san fell instead and crashed into a hard, wooden roof instead. Panda called Carrot-san a dumbass which Carrot-san replied as shut the hell up, old man. You don't own me or something like that while Vampire-san and Panda jumped like rabbits trying to get to Carrot-san._

_Too Bad, One breast-san saw them._

"Crap" Krory swore as he dodge Akuma arm that seemed to hate him for some reason and kept coming back for more.

_Meanwhile, Deaf, blind, man, was currently listening in with his hearing aids and tried to pick up on One breast-kun movements' thanks to its grudge against Vampire-san._

"String attached" Marie sent out his strings and they attached to every part of the One breast-kun including it's infamous, one breast, that stopped being free much to one breast-kun horror.

"That won't do a thing. His only weak point's is that hard head of his" Krory lectured.

Marie ignored the Vampire exorcist and pulled on his strings tight. One breast-kun immediately lost control of its body as it tried to get out of the hold by swing it's hips.

"Crease, you fool. I've already said it won't work!" Krory shouted, obviously underestimating the power of string and hearing aids infused Innocence.

"Silence!" Marie drew the hands inwards to his chest and the strings tightened.

Suddenly Organ music was playing in the background.

Everyone looked around trying to find where the Organ music was coming from and sweat dropped at what they saw.

Hiruno had somehow got an Organ on top of a wooden roof and was playing it while dressed as a bunny while a frog was busy dancing on top of it in a low melodious voice with a top hat and cane.

_Hello, my baby._

_Hello, my honey._

_Hello, my right-hand gal._

It was at this point, everyone stopped caring and went back to their business, not wanting to think how a singing frog was possible.

_Meanwhile Unisex man had finally figured out a way to kill all the pretty butterflies of death by attracting them to eat him and then kill them off in one go which Tyki had to hand it to the swordsman._

_Tyki beloved Teez died like fools and disappeared like vampires exposed to sun light._

"Playtime is over" Kanda ran towards Tyki while Tyki just lazily activated his powers as if saying 'oh please, bitch' his own sword/ spear with him and he dodged Kanda advancement and noted Kanda had gotten faster.

"Sorry about this. Miss" Tyki throw Lenalee like a rag doll.

Kanda eyes went wide not expecting the move.

He caught Lenalee.

Tyki morphed his spear thing into a blaster and shot a wave of energy at Kanda.

Death, Hiruno and the frog were already making a grave stone that said 'here lies Unisex man, we didn't know him but he was fun to tease'.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KILL ME OFF!, DAMMIT!" Kanda yelled.

_so you admit your Unisex man..._Everyone thought with a sweat drop.

Levi appeared before Kanda and broke off the attack with his hammer.

"Those guys" Tyki said, really liking Hiruno and his companion. They made things interesting.

"Tyki-pet" the Earl cooed and everyone else shivered.

" I told you not to call me that" Tyki turned around and snapped back. "I'm having a real good time so don't interfere!"

The Earl produced a black ball, fear flashed in Tyki eyes before he ran to a safe location.

Hiruno, Death plus a frog also disappeared from view they didn't want to get caught in whatever it was in the Earl hand.

The Earl frowned, he was hoping to kill off the professor and his assistant first.

He'll get them one day.

"He disappeared and the shitty professor to" Kanda said, noticing the lack of annoying duo that made it on his hit list so fast it wasn't even funny.

_Obviously they had yet to take a look at the Millennium Earl to know why Tyki disappeared._

_One breast-kun came down on both Unisex man and Carrot-san and appeared to be crossing it's legs while it's eyes almost rolled back like a bitch in heat in mid air._

_Again Carrot-san asks what the hell happened to One breast -kun._

_Pay attention Carrot-san!_

"Noel Organon: Verse of the saint!"

_Naked babies appeared on the strings, showing their nakedness in all its glory while they held trumpets with wings on their backs. Clearly they were doing a cheap imitation of cupid._

_Organ music filled the air, truly a way to torture an Akuma._

"Mugen. Disastrous Future" Mugen copied itself into Kanda other hand and all eyes went wide.

"Twin Illusion Blades!"

_Unisex man used the wires to get high enough above One breast-kun._

"Be careful, Yuu!" Levi yelled.

Kanda cut it clean down the middle.

_The Akuma let out a screech as it died, no longer could it jiggle it's one breast or do squats like a pervert. _

Hiruno and Death took of hats that appeared out of nowhere and mourned the loss of One breast-kun.

That Akuma was their favourite.

_Unisex, bastard, man landed on the same roof top of the Lavi and the unconscious Lenalee._

Hiruno wanting to avenge One breast-kun, summed his trusty cannon and through the covering of the trees, reloaded the cannon.

He shot it at Kanda.

Kanda sensed something coming his way and dodged.

It landed on the same roof as Kanda and them.

It was round shaped and yellow with stripes.

"Is that..." Lavi trailed off in horror.

It was a bee hive.

The bees were unleashed upon all three of them.

Lavi ran as fast as his legs could carry him along with carrying Lenalee.

Kanda not wanting to be stung today, followed Lavi example and also ran like that hounds of hell were after them.

Hiruno cried, he had gotten revenge for One breast-kun.

While Tyki in his hiding place was sweat dropping, he couldn't see what was happening to Kanda and the others but he could hear.

_Meanwhile the black sphere had FINALLY started growing! What is up with the unnecessary long time frame!? The Earl should have killed everyone by now and be on his way home to drink tea!_

_Meanwhile all the Exorcist were looking at the expanding sphere in horror. _

"Die" The Earl said.

# on top of the floating house in the sky#

Tyki looked down as he saw the divesting effect's the black sphere had on what it consumed, all the fish in the pond where now outside the water and flopping around and Tyki swore they were looking at him as if saying 'Help me you bastard'.

But it could be his imagination.

" Your Amazing Millennium Earl. How terrifying" Tyki couldn't stop the sweat that came down from his forehead at the sight.

"Edo has completely vanished"

# Back to the Earl#

Earl grinned like a loon.

He sneezed.

Skull sweat dropped.

The Earl kept on sneezing.

"Are you all alright Master Earl?" Rip off One Breast-kun answered and Hiruno swore he would kill it when no one was looking. "Your nose is running"

"Ah, spotted an Exorcist" Tyki said in dismay.

_It was a miracle! Unisex, bastard, Man was still alive! and so was everyone else!_

_Oh...great those two are still alive_ The Earl thought in irritation, they were still narrating in the background and making fun of him.

_Yes Bunny-chan! Were still alive! _and the Earl gritted his teeth.

_Maria had decided to use her time innocence to counter the Earl power and had managed to save one comrade which was completely useless._

_Carrot-san managed to wake up unharmed and a strange song played on in the background, it sounded like someone was about to be burned at the stake but instead it was Lenalee protected by her innocence in all its horror._

Tyki and the Earl eyes immediately wondered on the battle field and saw the Crystallised Lenalee.

Death managed to stop the hiss coming out of his mouth from seeing it, how that thing had fooled, the humans for so long and was still getting away with trapping souls in a sort of limbo was beyond comprehension.

All his problems came from that.

Hiruno could see Death was barely restraining himself from going over there and destroying it.

He too would soon join the hunt to destroy that 'thing' once and for all.

It should not have been made.

_Meanwhile Bunny-chan was currently grinning ear from ear, thinking he had finally found the heart._

_From all over, all of the exorcist gathered heading for Lenalee innocence._

_Bunny-chan took that moment to act._

_Rip off One breast-kun twisted it's body and the sign of the devil appeared, it was raining dark matter and pervert powder._

_Unisex, bastard man and Carrot-san blocked the attack successful._

_Tyki showed up looking like just woke up from his nap and was pissed at those who wouldn't give him what he wanted._

_Such as Unisex, bastard man._

_A mini explosion erupted as the two clashed and Unisex, bastard man went after Tyki who broke away. _

_What a idiot._

_It was plain as day what Tyki was doing and now there was one less guardian of the Innocence._

"With this, your vaunted sword can't touch me" Tyki smirked, he now had too identical weapons which were stronger then Mugen as Kanda and him were locked.

Kanda tried to stand his ground but it was increasingly harder to do so with each second.

"I'd like to have a bit more fun with you right now but it seems our current situation won't allow it" Tyki said in disappointment. his eyes narrowed like a wild tiger. "I want to see it as soon as possible..."

Kanda eyes widened in horror at the _thing _looking back at him.

"**The annihilation of this world**!" his exposed eyes took a crazed killer look as it peered down as Kanda, screaming for blood to be shed.

Kanda did not weaver.

#Hiruno and Death hiding place#

" Tyki really has gone off the deep end" Hiruno said, much more happier about this than he should be.

"Master why are you so happy?" Death couldn't help but ask.

"What's more fun? A brother who is sane or a brother who is insane and needs to be put in a mental hospital?" Hiruno said and Death mouth opened in a 'oh' gesture. "Exactly my point"

# Battle field#

"I wonder which of us doesn't understand the situation he's in. You just might be the one to disappear" Kanda said, staying strong.

Tyki smirked which turned in a crazy grin. "I like your eyes" he said."Be sure to watch it closely"

Tyki eyes blazed with madness.

"**YOUR OWN DEMISE**!"

A explosion erupted by the power unleashed.

Smoke was everywhere.

Death and Hiruno eyes were glued to certain spots in the smoke.

Tyki appeared.

Kanda was alive and not only that, he was holding 'Mugen, Two illusion Blades'

Tyki eyes widened in surprise before he had a beastly grin and went on the offensive, Kanda pushed back and used Tyki power against him to create some distance in-between them.

Kanda glared while Tyki looked like he was on cloud nine.

Both of them shot at each other, it was kill or be killed.

_As they clashed, it was like watching Batman Vs superman the comic con version not the crappy official one._

_Carrot-san was left to defend for himself, unaware that a Noah had snuck up behind him until it was too late._

"Do you like sweet things?" Skinn Bones asked, throwing a punch Lavi way.

A explosion erupted as the semi conscious Lenalee screeched his name like a dam banshee.

The smoke cleared to reveal a very confused Skinn punching a black stick.

He looked up to find it was super long.

_Carrot-san took advantage of Skinn confusion and went all Mario on Skinn head._

"Son of a..." Skinn didn't have enough brain power to finish that sentence off.

"Grow" the hammer grow. "Grow, Grow"

Lavi used the huge hammer to take Skinn by surprise and swung his hammer and used it momentum to take Skinn with it and Skinn was reminded of the spinning tops of hell from his childhood.

_"don't let him escape" _The Earl voice, bounced in Skinn mind as he renewed his efforts to stop the spinning of the devil.

_Carrot-san was found spun by Skinn using his very own hammer and flung a couple of yards away._

_Panty-chan continued to screech his name while Skinn lazily picked the down Lavi up._

Hiruno took a bag of popcorn from Death who offered and made sure to butter it up nice and good.

_Skinn tried to squeeze Carrot-san head because he was pissed while Carrot-san stumbled down memory lane._

_Again._

_There was a sickening crack were Carrot-san head and carrot juice disguised as blood came out and Skinn dropped him on the floor like a rag doll and was ready to stomp him to death._

_He was stopped by non other then Blind deaf man and Skinn looked pissed, Carrot-san managed to force himself off his feet._

"You intend to fight with that body!?" Skinn said in disbelief, wondering how Lavi could still move.

Lavi smirked then activated his special move and it consumed Skinn and knocked him unconscious.

_Rip off One breast-san was at it again and prepared for another attack! Wait? What this!?  
_

The general finally got up his lazy ass and finally decided to do something about the currently crisis.

"Marker of Eden, activate!" getting some holy water out and a cross, a gold bright rope connected those two together.

"Witness the beauty of this world" Striking the cross on the floor and it became a white light and the water was struck on the cross.

Smoke began to rise around them and Death took pictures.

The smoke turned into a smoke man with a mask and bore a startling resemblance to 'Pearl' from 'Steven Universe'.

_Pearl wrestled Rip off-san to the ground. While everyone was busy quaking at giant Pearl like idiots. Skin punched Marie in the face and knocked him out cold._

" Such sweet things" Skinn said, clearly the giant had finally lost his mind.

_Meanwhile Kanda and Tyki were locked in a heated battle and Tyki was taking his time in insulting Kanda on how Kanda was still single which Kanda told him to shut the fuck up._

_Pant-chan was growing impatient and demanded to be let out despite her being useless on the battle field right now._

_Bunny-chan was only too happy to help her._

_He struck the crystal with his umbrella and a purple shockwave came off it._

_The crystal was still there._

"boo you suck!" Hiruno shouted, throwing his bag of popcorn at the Earl who sent Akuma after them.

Hiruno pulled out his blasted and smirked at the look of horror on the Akuma face.

"Guess who's back! fuckers!"

The Akuma screeched while they were blasted to kingdom come and the Earl gritted his teeth while Death and Hiruno gave him identical smug smirks.

_Wow..._Tyki thought, he had never seen the Earl this pissed and the perpetrators were still alive and he wouldn't put it past him that the Earl would add them on the black card.

The Earl ignored the smug looking pair and the admiration that was shown on all the Exorcist faces and faced the crystal.

The Earl produced two identical small balls from the palms of his hands and thrust them into the crystal.

_Panty-chan had entered the land of the weirdo skulls and was currently screaming as Purple skulls looked underneath her skirt and held her in place._

_She turned and was met with a long crazed black shadow with googly eyes, looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

_It opened its mouth revealing sharp teeth and drew closer to its feast._

Both Death and Hiruno leaned in closer wondering if they had one less exorcist to kill off.

_A white clown hand shot out of a skull and stopped the Earl advancement._

_Panty-chan turned around and was met with a cloak figure in all white with a silver mask._

_The light tore through the darkness of the realm and broke Lenalee free, all stared in shock at the thing that was currently floating in the air._

"What the hell is that?" Kanda asked.

Two shadows seemed to dance in the moonlight.

Two shadows of clowns.

The Earl grinned and turned."So we meet again..."

"Allen Walker"

There stood Allen Walker in all his white Clown glory.

"It's been a while Earl"

#Were Hiruno and Death are at#

"Well there's my cue to leave" Hiruno said getting up.

Death looked over his master puzzled and said "But Master why are you leaving, it was just getting good"

" I was wondering when Dumbledore would finally make a move. One of the Order Members are fast approaching and I need to lead them somewhere else." Hiruno said and Death nodded ready to get up but was prompted to sit back down.

"No you stay here, I would like to review the memory later, after all, I need all the information on that thing that has attached itself to Allen soul" Hiruno said and Death nodded.

Hiruno began walking and could feel the signature following him and he kept on walking for an another hour or so, making sure to lead his tracker far away from the battle before he stopped.

His tracker stopped.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people."

Hiruno turned around and moonlight hit his tracker.

"Severus Snape"

_Severus Snape was not surprised._

**DAMMIT!**

And scene!

Yeah, the plot is finally moving on! and there is finally more of Harry Potter leaking in! I am now asking for who should die first in the Order? and how you want me to kill them off. I have already planned out Tyki, Sheryl and Hiruno reunion so look forward to that.

I would really like to hear from you guys and again so sorry for the very last update!


	14. Chapter 14

The Flames.

Author- Rejoice, my brothers and sisters, A new chapter of 'The Flames' is up.

It's about time woman! You've wasted your summer holiday being lazy as hell-Hiruno.

Author- SHUT UP! I MADE YOU! AND I CAN UNMAKE YOU!

I do not own D Gray Man or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

15: The Appearance of Severus Snape and Nyan Cat.

He should have no know.

It was impossible to get a look of surprise out of the man that had been his Hogwarts tormentor.

Surprise him once, it was a Miracle.

Twice, the world was simply ending.

Hiruno dropped his mask of stupidity and humour knowing the man would be able to easily through it after all the man wasn't just a Spy in name.

His mind whirled wondering why Severus was here and apparently tracking him when he was sure his magic was different now that he didn't have all those blocks and spells tied into it.

"What would the Potions Teacher of a place called Hogwarts want with me? After all, I am classified as an Outsider to you Wizard types" Hiruno said, it was highly likely that Snape didn't know who he was, he would not deny knowing about magic but he won't give Snape something to help piece together about who he truly was.

Too bad, Severus know exactly who he was and made sure he know it too.

"Mr Potter or should I say Mr Mikk. I see you've found out about your true heritage" Snape said, stiffly but the moment those words came out of his mouth, a force slammed into him sending him flying to a nearby tree and when he tried to get up, his body wouldn't respond.

Hiruno Mikk stood over him with cold calculating eyes and suddenly Snape felt like the deceased Dark Lord was among the living, but there was one main difference, Hiruno didn't look like he was itching to cast a 'Curcio' on him.

"How long have you, known? Did Dumbledore send you to drag me back so that I can continue to be the Wizard world puppet? After all it's for the greater good, right" Hiruno sneered looking scarily like Sheryl in the rear times he was pissed and pressed his knee into the man stomach.

"Speak before I tear you limb from limb and had you over to Death" the famous Noah smirk on his lips and if Severus was a lesser man, he would have shivered in fear.

How Severus didn't show how uncomfortable was a mystery, it couldn't be comfortable with having one of the organs that he needed to use to breath getting cut off from the rest of his body and said with complete honesty. " I've known since the night you defeated the Dark Lord and Dumbledore allowed himself to get drunk. He spilled everything and I've been trying to tell you ever since"

"So the old man finally got careless, did he? That still doesn't explain what you're doing here, If I were you I would have ran and never looked back, why did stay?" Hiruno asked truly curiously.

" I defected as soon as Dumbledore wasn't looking, the old man has been to preoccupied with getting you back that I could slip away and I know Dumbledore knows I'm missing and will hunt me down too, after all, I have information the man doesn't want to get out but he has yet to know the extent of that knowledge and besides I could never harm my Master" Severus said and watched the widening of eyes from Hiruno at the word 'Master'.

" What do you mean by Master?" Hiruno said, drawing back some of his power, knowing what the man was saying was the truth.

Severus inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to breathe again and said. " Years ago when I was a student with James and Lily. I had no idea that I had gained a certain twinkly eyed headmaster attention and I started having blackouts. As time went on, it became more frequent, James, the bastard of the school had landed himself Lily the head girl, my best friend as his girlfriend and before I know it, I was alone and friendless and bitter to the point I hated James Potter with all my heart, but I only found out a year ago, my actions weren't my own and neither was Lily's. Dumbledore had given James a love potion to give to Lily and I was secretly fed with countless mind altering potions and do you know what the worst part was?" Severus said and in his eyes Hiruno could see a man who had suffered greatly and had been through what no man should ever have to go through for over twenty years.

"What?" Hiruno said, daring to ask.

" The reason I was blacking out was because Dumbledore had put a slave and Master spell on me," Severus said and Hiruno could not believe his ears. " All those times, I was called into Dumbledore Office and would find several hours had passed, even sometimes if I came in angry, I would come out completely calm and relaxed with Dumbledore and that blasted twinkle, who knows what I did in that time. The worst part was, I wasn't even aware that my freedom was stripped from me. Every decision I've made the moment I stepped foot into that building was made by Dumbledore, it was the reason why I could never go against the old man words and I agreed to come back as a Teacher, when I was completely unqualified to teach that many students"

As Hiruno listened to the man, he couldn't help but feel a sense of understanding, not pity, pity doesn't do anything except remind you of your problems. He should have know he couldn't have been the only one Dumbledore had screwed over, over the years, just how many skeletons were in the man's closest?

Severus pressed on. "When the old man spilled everything, including about you and how you were taking away from a family that loved you. I know I couldn't let things go on that, but first I needed to find a way to break the spell Dumbledore had on me. As expected, there was no information about such a spell in the school library so it was very likely that it was in Dumbledore office, his research notes, I schemed on how to get Dumbledore out of his office long enough for me to search through it and read through the notes. I drugged the only thing Dumbledore couldn't do without, his Sherbet Lemons" and Hiruno eyes danced with amusement, getting the picture. " Within seconds, Dumbledore was running to the toilet faster than we all thought he could. I snuck in and looked through everything, surprisingly the portraits were all on board to help me, many had seen Dumbledore true colours and were silenced for that. I found the notes, but the spell was irreversible, however, the Master could be changed if the slave wishes for a new Master and that person also agrees with it"

"And that person was me, wasn't it," Hiruno said, filling in the blanks, releasing Snape and Snape dropped to the floor not expecting the move.

"Show me" Hiruno ordered, he needed solid proof that this wasn't a tale conjured from thin air by Severus and Dumbledore to get Severus to spy on him so he could relay back to Dumbledore.

Severus nodded, letting down his Occlumency shields so that Hiruno could enter, having known the boy was powerful, but nothing could have prepared him for what he experienced next.

It was nothing like he had felt before, whatever had entered his mind was massive, it was all consuming but was unlike Voldemort who took pleasure in ripping through a person mind and causing as much pain as possible to the victim, nor did it try to hide itself and whispered falsehood like Dumbledore.

Hiruno made himself known, but Severus felt no pain, but a weird mixture of warmth and cold washed over him.

# Inside Severus mind#

Hiruno found himself in probably the most organised and most impressive mind he had ever ventured into, not counting Voldemort, that whack job was all over the place, but his mind lacked nothing in the knowledge area.

He found himself in the biggest Library he had ever seen, the walls were decorated with Slytherin colours and he had got to work on picking one of the books of the shelves.

_" Well if it isn't Seve-_The moment he heard, James Potter voice, he closed the book, if this was a few months ago, he would have never done that and would have eagerly seen the memory just to know what his 'Father' was like.

James Potter, Lily Evens memories, Pranking memories, What teenage Snape had every morning and look!

Here's something important!

More James Potter!

GO TO HELL!

He throw, the book on the floor.

" What the hell is wrong with this Library!?" He exclaimed, after a two minutes, where were all the important memories!? He did not want to see James filling up Lily!

In the middle of his rant, he just happened to barely see the faint glow on the floor and it was gone faster than he could blink, a smirk spread on his lips, it was just like the Potion Master to have his most important memories hidden in such a place.

He touched where the glow was and pulled.

The floor itself came undone and he was suddenly falling before landing with a thud onto a hard floor and when he finally stop nursing his ass, he looked around to find he was in Snape potion lab.

A light came on and Severus was standing there.

He would later on deny ever letting out a girlish scream.

" Just look into the flame and see the memory" 'Severus' said and Hiruno looked at the man and before slowly going to the flame on the table finding it creepy that the man wouldn't move, not even blink.

Hiruno took one last look back before looking straight into the flame.

# Severus Memory#

Severus didn't like what he was about to do, not one little bit, but he had no other choice if this was the only way for him to get rid of Dumbledore control over him.

"Severus?" a voice said and Hiruno wondered if he really did sound like as the boy he was once, walked into the Potion classroom, looking slightly nervous.

He looked so young and weak back them, no wonder he didn't see through the lies of his obvious 'friends' back them, give him a little love and he would be suddenly glued to you like a puppy.

" Mr Potter" Severus said, stiffly now seeing from an outsider perspective and also his new insight that came with memory made it easy to tell, Severus was finding it hard to act casual and restrain himself from saying anything. "You know why I have called you here, correct?"

'Harry' looked uncomfortable, but there was a slight determination as he said "Are you sure you want to do this? Can't you ask Dumbledore to find a solution to the spell cast on you, surely there could be another way"

Severus tried not to grit his teeth at the mention of the old geezer name and said "Dumbledore himself said, this was the only way" he lied smoothly, "He know you would treat me like an equal unlike many people who would exploit me. He told me not to tell your friends because Mrs Granger would be against it from the start and Mr Weasley would get you to no doubt lend him me so that I can be his own personal pet"

Harry opened his mouth but closed it, knowing that was exactly how they would react if he had told them what they were about to do and you don't see the infamous Potion Master go out right and ask for help and to a student no less, naturally his 'saving people complex' kicked in and he found himself agreeing while his mind was still turning over the idea.

" Now then Mr Potter bear in mind, once the process is over. All memory of this event will be locked away so deep even the late dark lord won't be able to get to it" _and Dumbledore _Severus mentally added.

"Okay, Professor. Slavery is wrong and at least this way, you would be mostly free" 'Harry' responded and Hiruno just hated that voice instantly, it sounded so fake in his ears like a doll and he could tell Severus must have been thinking along the same lines as Severus, mouth curled up in distaste.

Was he really like this?

Damn you Dumbledore!

"Now I've got the potion ready, just prick your finger onto the Cauldron and let the blood out" Severus said "And do this while mumbling these words" which like an obedient puppet 'Harry' obeyed.

As soon as the blood reached its destination, the Cauldron lit up with black flames and when it finally died down, Severus took the cauldron and poured the contents into a glass.

Surprisingly little came out and he said the words he was dreading for so long as he drink the extremely hot liquid.

"I Severus Snape, accept Hiruno Mikk to be my new Master. I will serve and obey him for as long as I live even in death, I will continue to be his lawful servant to the end of time." He instantly felt the extremely powerful magic was over him and a golden thread was formed between 'Harry' and Snape.

Luckily, Dumbledore was asleep so he didn't feel the effects of having his thread ripped from him and attach to 'Harry'.

The Light disappeared and Severus smiled a true smile for the first time in what could have been years but it was too earlier to celebrate yet, he still had to deal with a certain Golden Boy.

"Professor, why did I have to call myself Hiruno Mikk when my name is Harry Potter? Shouldn't It have not worked then why did it work?" 'Harry' said, piece the clues before his eyes came up with one conclusion.

"I-I'm not really Harry Potter!" He gasped in shock, not able to believe it. He first thought was to rush to Dumbledore for an explanation, there was no way the old man couldn't have known, he was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't see Severus raise his wand and point it at him.

'Harry' looked up to find a wand at him face.

"Like I said, you would have no memory of this event. Obliviate!" the spell hit dead on and Harry was knocked unconscious.

Hiruno was kicked out of Severus memories.

#Outside#

Hiruno eyes unglazed as he returned to his body, as the locked away images came to surface of his mind and he saw everything, from 'Harry' point of view.

Severus waited in silence knowing Hiruno was trying to process all the new information.

"So you used me" Hiruno said finally, after a long silence and the man looked very well ready to get on his knees and apologise due to their 'bond' "However I understand your reasons for doing what you did. If you hadn't done that, I would have done something stupid and gone to Dumbledore and dragged you down with me. I dread to see what Dumbledore would have done to us if I had barged into his office, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't done what you did"

The man seemed to take what he said as a compliment.

"Can I assume, you can never disobey an order and you're conscious of your actions from now on?" Hiruno asked, just to make sure, the man had been stripped of his free will for far too long.

" Yes, Master. Not only cannot go against orders but I do not want to go against them" Snape said much to Hiruno surprise hearing the potion Master wanted to serve him. " I would have long ago left the Wizard world if not for Dumbledore. I am not nothing more than a shell of my former self, my only true wish I have is to get my own personal revenge by seeing the day, his greatest creation was the one to end his life. I know it's selfish of me"

"Not at all," Hiruno said, surprised how humble THE Severus Snape was towards him before he smiled. "Can you believe I found my family? Both of brothers in fact! Who I know, once I know what Dumbledore had done to them and snap them out of it. I know they too would help me kill the old man, for all the pain he caused."

Severus looked at his Master with a bit of understanding, he couldn't understand what it's like to be ripped away from a loving family, after all, his mother was the only one that he had as a child and his father was drunkard who cursed his name to high heavens but at least he went down a similar path to Hiruno.

"Do you have anything else to tell me, Severus?" Hiruno said, raising an eyebrow, knowing it was a habit of the potion Master to leave certain things out.

Severus felt like he was on fire, as their bond kicked in and he finally caved.

"Not only has Dumbledore sent all his order members after you, he has pictures of your present image. Remus Lapin is currently also on your tail, he blames you for the death of Sirius every since Sirius fall through the veil. He once told me, you smelled like you but at the same time you didn't when you when you were 'Reunited'. Already he's tried different method from attempting food poisoning to outright attacking you on sight. It's highly likely he would come just to trick you and then kill you in a surprise attack since your more magically powerful than he is"

_Remus tried to kill me?! How come I didn't...Dumbledore, you slimy old coot. _Hiruno thought, shocked to find out the person he thought viewed him as his own cub was really out to kill him, was the words and gifts, a lie made up by Dumbledore so he wouldn't leave?

" Why didn't you tell me this sooner! What did you intend to do? Sacrifice yourself to protect me?! You're under my care and not until I know you can protect yourself first before you even think about protecting me of all people. I will not let you encounter a murderous werewolf, out for blood! Do I make myself clear!" Hiruno glared at the man, angry that Severus was doing exactly what he would have done months ago.

"Yes, Master," Severus said, his idea was certainly out of the window.

"Now Severus, I want you to do something for me. Let me brief you on what is happening at the moment." Hiruno said and started filling Severus in on everything including the details and by the end, Severus was ready to drown himself in Calming Draught when he was handed a Portkey for all the worrying he would be doing in the later months.

#Scene Change#

Bookman or Panda as Levi had dubbed his mentor as, looked up at the white floating Giant Cube in the sky and he couldn't help but pray, that the order wouldn't lose the best Exorcist they had ever had in twenty years as his hands rolled with the small cube that had somehow appeared in his pocket when it should have gone to the young Exorcists and his apprentice.

"Did worry about them, they will be just fine," A voice said, next to him.

Bookman leapt away, already on the guard as he want to tangle with the possible threat, his eyes set on the thin shallow man with a large hooked nose and uneven teeth, he had shoulder length greasy black hair and cold dark black eyes dressed in all black, resembling a bat.

The man turned to him and smiled a warm smile.

"Don't worry, those children will be safe, I have a good hunch about them"

"Is that so and who might you be?" Bookman said, assessing the man up and down, looking for anything to show he was a threat.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Severus smile, while cringing on the inside for smiling too much.

"My name is Severus Snape and I am Professor Quirrell stand in"

# The same Time in the Ark#

Tyki know he was in trouble, somehow Allen not only broke out of his vacuum but also was now sporting the Millennium Earl sword! ever since then Allen had suddenly had a power boost while the Earl and Road just stood at a safe distance away while he was getting his ass kicked.

The Exorcists were looking at Allen in awe.

" Rest in Peace!" Allen said, Tyki had nowhere to run and Allen was very well, going to stab Tyki with his new sword if it was the last thing he did.

_Shit! _Thought Tyki trying to get out of the way but it was too late.

Allen brought his sword down and Tyki braced himself for the mother of all pain.

It didn't come.

He opened one eye to see what was happening and when he did he couldn't believe what was blocking the sword path, even Allen was looking quite shocked and the Earl and Road were looking at the new found being in what he thought was hunger and fascination.

The figure must have been over 10 ft tall and all Tyki could see was a pink wafer thing, it was then he realised there was, a gray cats tail poking out of the pink thing and gray cartoon cat legs.

He suddenly know what he was looking at, but he couldn't believe it and neither could anyone else.

The figure turned around to face Tyki and said.

"Nya"

_WHAT THE HELL! NYAN CAT! YOUR REAL!?_

"What the hell?" Levi began to say but was toned out by Tyki who had finally noticed that there was a person slung over the internet cats arm.

Sheryl.

A Sheryl that clearly looked like he had been drugged if the pale skin was to go by anyway, still in his 'Road' themed Pajamas.

" What the he-URK!" Nyan hit Tyki in the gut, strong enough to get passed Tyki ability and knock the Noah out cold, joining his brother by being slung over Nyan Cat shoulders just like his brother who was sleeping peaceful while he didn't have the same luxury.

The Millennium Earl, Road, Allen, Levi, Kanda and Lenalee could only watch as Nyan Cat had knocked Tyki out and slung him over its shoulder and flown out of the building thanks to the power of rainbows where a portal opened up in the middle of the sky, both Nyan cat and the two Noah disappeared in it.

_KIDNAPPED!_

"What the hell?! Why did Nyan Cat kidnapped two of my Noah's!?" The Earl said, seriously irritated.

_It just wasn't his day, was it!?_

And scene!

I am truly sorry that I have not updated for so long and have kept you all suspense! I'll try to write as frequently as I can while juggling what the new school year has to offer me. The idea of Nyan Cat kidnapping both Tyki and Sheryl just came to me while I was in shower like all great idea came from there. From now Severus is going to be more involved with the story while, in the next chapter, the long awaited Brotherly reunion will happen! * hears crowd cheering*. There will be crying, there will be someone getting their ass kicked by two enraged Noah and there will be lots of laughs shared by all three of them as they finally have a bro-hug fest whether Tyki likes it or not.

Next chapter: Brotherly Reunions and The Black Order Newest, Craziest, Scientist.

Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

The Flames.

Cue, angel like song, playing in the background.

Sorry for the long wait, I just could find inspiration recently as in today.

Author holds up her staff ( super long pencil) and says "Let there be a new chapter of The Flames!"

The crowd cheers.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

"STOP BEING LAZY!"

Lightening rains down from the sky and kills them all.

I do not own Harry Potter or D Gray Man.

Tyki Mikk eyes fluttered opened, for some reason his sides hurt.

He just had the weirdest dream, that he was kidnapped by Nyan Cat with Sheryl!

It was ridiculous, the cat didn't exist!

Tyki had yet to notice his surroundings and turned around to meet a familiar man with pointed arched eyebrows and long thin eyes in 'Road' themed Pajamers.

The man was staring at him.

"WOAH SHERYL!" Tyki exclaimed, trying to move away, only just realised he had his arms wrapped around his big brother.

"Well, good morning to you sun shine. It's a shame you had to wake up, I rather enjoyed your company." Sheryl said, with clear disappointment in his tone.

"Sheryl? Why are you in my bed!? Get your own!" Tyki said, ready to kick Sheryl off, only to have Sheryl cover his mouth with his hand.

"If you don't keep your voice down. I'll jailer will know were awake" Sheryl whispered.

It was than Tyki got a real look around and realised, this indeed wasn't his room, let alone the place they were all living, it was practically a castle and everywhere was so shiny.

_Where!?_

"No way, my dream was real!? We were kidnapped by Nyan Cat!?" Tyki said, in disbelief, it was then they both heard footsteps approaching the room and a strange energy washed over them as the steps grow closer and they both quickly lied down.

Death came in, he was in his original form and had come to check on their 'guests', he was more than a little surprised to see Nyan cat himself come out of the portal with two unconscious Noah in toe before the image gave way to reveal his Master holding the two in both arms telling him to inform him when they both woke up.

They were both up.

He wasn't Death for nothing and knew instantly when both of them woke up and walked towards the faking sleeping pair and unshed his scythe and held it up before pulling it down.

Both of their guests eyes snapped up and they both rolled away.

"Good morning I hope you all had a lovely rest" Death said, hoping to be friendly but it seemed he greatly underestimated the effect his voice had on the two Noah's and they both looked ready to fight.

Meanwhile Sheryl was wondering what he was forgetting as he watched the black cloaked figure go after his brother Tyki.

It was then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Tyki none of our powers work here," Sheryl said, casually.

Tyki froze as sweat marks made its self know on his forehead.

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!_

Both him, and Sheryl ran.

"WAIT!" Death yelled but it only encouraged both of them to run fast trying to find a way out, unknown to them, Death was purposely leading them to a certain room.

Tyki grabbed the back of Sheryl Pajamers and ducked inside a nearby room that had the door open, he didn't have the time to think why this was so and shut the door.

Death snorted and walked right through the door like a badass.

"Oh, hell no!" Sheryl swore with Tyki not that far behind him.

It was than the figure stopped advancing much to the two brother confusion and they suddenly felt a presence behind them and in one swift movement they turned around with arms up ready to fight.

The being their saw made them stop and stare in shock.

It was like seeing a slimmer and more younger version of Tyki as the man in front of them smiled, a smile that was very different from Tyki own smile and was a little like Sheryl, they didn't hear what the man was saying since they were too busy staring at the man facial features to know, the man was scolding the figure.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Hiruno Maka"

Cue dramatic music.

Ch 15: Brotherly Reunions and the Orders, Newest, Craziest Scientist

No of them spoke both Tyki and Shirley stared at the man who was claiming to be their family.

They burst out laughing.

"You really know how to joke around!" Tyki said, clutching his sides while Sheryl was doing no better than his brother and was rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter both forgotten the black cloaked figure holding a large Scythe behind them.

Hiruno was a patient man unlike his harry potter persona.

Five minutes later both Tyki and Sheryl where sporting a bump on the left side of their heads with Hiruno in the background sipping some tea to hid the smirk on his face and said. "Have the two of you calmed down, good. Now tell me what made you laugh so much?"

"Well," Tyki said a lot more composed than five minutes ago. "You claim to be our brother but he's been gone for over a decade and now you just show up stating your him, it's kind of hard to believe"

Hiruno and Death didn't show their surprise, it seemed Tyki had all his memory back somehow which made his job easier.

"Wait, What!?" Sheryl exclaimed with wide eyes. "Since when did we have a brother!? Did mother or father have an affair that I'm not a were off!?"

All eyes in the room widened a bit.

Sheryl didn't remember his own little brother.

"Well, shit." Tyki said, "I would have thought Sheryl got his memory back too, but it seems his Noah hadn't found out its owner brain has been scrambled"

"So your Noah is the reason you, remember" Hiruno said, ignoring the confusion on Sheryl face who was looking back and forth between the two in confusion.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" Sheryl demanded, why the hell were they talking about him like he wasn't in the room!? "What the hell is wrong with my brain!? Should the name Hiruno mean something? Is it that Noah we saw when we took that book away from the Earl?"

Hiruno sighed, it looked like he would have to do more then he thought and stood up and started walking towards Sheryl who was trying to move as far back as possible however his body decided not to listen to him today.

It was bad enough that, they couldn't use their powers and before he know what was happening the man that bore a striking resemblance to both of them was in front of him with his arm stretched out.

"Get away from my brother!" Tyki yelled, trying to move his body but to no success.

"Relax," Hiruno said, his hand started glowing. "I'm just going to give his memories back"

That was all the only warning that Sheryl got before he started clutching his head in pain, his Noah could do nothing as images that seemed to have come from nowhere were coming in their thousands, some images where even changing and others had stopped being so fuzzy.

Lost childhood memories came back including the day when he stood bravely to buy some time for both his brothers to escape only to see a stick with a light at the end from a twinkly eyed man.

Lastly, he remembered the promise they all made to each other in the mist of flames.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Sheryl roared, he was pissed, not only was he pissed but the Noah side of him was pissed as well.

Years of feeling empty in his heart came crashing down.

He was going to find that bastard and tear him limb by limb.

Because of that old man, he couldn't fulfil his duty of being a big brother like he should have, both their dad and mom were dead and both him and Tyki were left practically shells of their former selves while Hiruno had probably cried night and day for someone to help him.

He felt shame and anger and not to mention that all consuming hate.

"Sheryl...?" Tyki said, with hesitance.

Sheryl turned around and Tyki stopped dead at the expression of hate in his calm and collected, fun brother.

He had never seen such an expression on his face before.

It scared him.

Something in his expression must have gotten through to Sheryl because the expression of hate quickly crumbled and Sheryl was himself, apologies for scaring him.

Death put a reassuring hand on his master knowing this couldn't be easy for him despite the bravo he was showing, Hiruno gave Death a tired thankful look before coughing to get both brothers attention.

"Like I said before, my name is Hiruno Maka. A couple of months ago, I was known to the world as Harry Potter" Hiruno said, with venom in his voice.

"Prove it," Sheryl said, not willing to accept this man as their brother.

"Yes, prove it. Tell us something only Hiruno would know" Tyki said, giving Hiruno a piercing look.

Hiruno took a breather, here comes the hard part, his memories were coming slowly and he had to think of something from the memories he managed to gain from the few memories he had now before opening his eyes and said. " I don't know which age I was when this happened, we made a packed with each other while stupidly plunging our own arms in a pit of flames, that we somehow managed to get when everything was soaking wet. Mother had a fit when she saw the burns and we were all rushed to the hospital and we were forced feed some nasty liquid feed to us by a muscl-"

Both Tyki and Sheryl enveloped him into a hug.

"Tyki, Sheryl?" Hiruno said, unsure of what to do.

"Don't call us that" Sheryl said.

"It's weird to have our own little brother call us that. Call us how you usually do" Tyki said.

Hiruno was dumbfounded. "So you mean you believe me?"

"Yes, we believe you" Tyki said, while Sheryl shuddered slightly as he remembered the muscular nurse that would hug them and kiss them and run after them whenever they tried to escape screaming how cute they were, while they ran for their lives.

"Tyki-niisan, Sheryl-niisan" Hiruno hands wrapped around both of them and gave until his childish urge to be hugged and both older man where hugging their brother who they lost all those years ago and had no intention of ever letting him go.

None of them noticed the flash of light until after the picture was taken and they were all reminded of the fourth person in the room.

Death held up both his phone and camera and even though they couldn't see the smirk because of the hood, they could feel it.

All three of them had a red hue on the cheeks and they all quickly broke apart.

"So, Hiruno" Tyki coughed, feeling very uncomfortable and trying to gain his composure but what's done is done. "Are you coming back with us?"

Sheryl embarrassment vanished at the question and looked over Hiruno with eager eyes and said. "Are you a Noah like us?" now Tyki was curious too, he wonder if Hiruno was going to add to the family that seemed to be made up of Noah's.

" I am," Hiruno said, giving them a hundred-watt smile and turning into his Noah form, much to both brother interest who were looking at him up and down.

"He looks more like me than you," Tyki said, with triumph his voice, smirking as Sheryl looked downcast at that fact.

"So what Noah are you?" Sheryl said, recovering in a blink of an eye, both brothers stared with curiosity in their eyes.

Hiruno scratched his head and said. "It's kind of complicated. To understand what I am, I have to introduce the person in the corner" and all eyes turned to Death who was ready throw a fit, from being ignored for too long.

"Now that I think it, who is that?" Tyki said, feeling the need to get out a smoke much to Sheryl disapproval.

"Death," Hiruno said like it was a casual thing to say.

"Death what?" Sheryl asked.

"The actual Death" Hiruno said and both brothers froze in their tracks as they looked at the entity that could kill them all so easily.

Sheryl was the first to react and yelled. "Hiruno move slowly away from him and come over here"

If Death had eyes he would have rolled them and said in his usual tone. "How rude, just because you hear I'm Death, you instantly think I have come to kill you all. Humans are the same no matter how you group them. I would never harm my Master"

_Master? _Both Sheryl and Tyki thought as they turned to Hiruno who had the Noah smile on his face.

"You and Death?" Tyki said, his brain putting two and two together and his brain refused to believe it.

" Yep, my name is Hiruno and I'm the Noah of Life and Death and since that's a mouth full. Just call me the Noah of Death. It sounds way cooler" Hiruno said, in a playful tone.

There was a long outstretched silence.

_What, the hell? What's with this mood!? _Death thought, wanting to leave and find something fun to do.

"Sheryl," Tyki said, after the long silence.

"Yes, Tyki," Sheryl said, not taking his eyes off the entity.

"Our baby brother has surpassed us again," Tyki said and as soon as he said that, both of them collapsed in despair.

Hiruno grinned.

"I can't believe it! First Pranking and now this!" Sheryl shouted, hysterically.

"How can the world be so cruel!" Tyki said, while Hiruno looked down from above with a smile that clearly said 'I'm better than you and you know it'.

"Master" Death interrupted, as much as he loved seeing his master surpass both his brothers, they had more pressing issues to hold, getting all three occupants attention. "Severus is now in the Order Headquarters."

Hiruno beamed and turned back into his 'white' form and put his glasses back on and before Sheryl and Tyki very eyes the black cloaked figure turned into a woman with bright blue eyes and silver long hair.

"YOU!" Tyki yelled, recognising the 'woman' while Sheryl was confused as hell. "You were Death and you must be the professor" turning to Hiruno who gave Tyki a wink. "Both of you have been giving the Earl a real headache ever since you showed up! What were you doing with the exorcists? The Earl is probably screaming for your deaths as we speak."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Sheryl said, hating to be left out of things.

"Sheryl let me fill you in on what's going on?" Tyki asked, leading Sheryl away so that they could have a chat.

As soon as both Noah's were gone, Death turned to Hiruno and said. "Is it wise to let them roam this domain?"

"Let them do it, it's not like they can get to anything even remotely important besides we've got more pressing news to attended to," Hiruno said.

"True Master, we are reaching the second stage of the plan"

#Black Order#

Severus Snape gave nothing away as 'The Ark' came to pick them all up, after the Noah's had failed to destroy it and transported them to the Order Headquarters where he was immediately surrounded by guards who took him in for questioning.

His shields were up and on full blast as he answered all of their questions and lied smoothly when the question came up about the 'boarding school in Scotland' and why he seemed to have dropped off the map after he graduated, picking up on the person who was behind the screen and staring at him for anything in his body language that told them he was lying.

They would find nothing, after all he has been lying for years.

They were hundred years too early.

"Mr Snape. I am here to escort you to the meeting room" Howard Link said, while Snape just smiled while inwardly narrowing his eyes and looking everywhere, even from here he could sense that something unnatural was underneath their feet, trying to get at his magic core and trying to extract from it.

He wondered how nobody seemed to notice the evil intent masked by false Light, it was like facing a larger version of Dumbledore and he wanted to find it and destroy it.

Link eyes, narrowed a bit, he wondered if this man was trustworthy, he had only had a quick summary of why they would allow such a man to Headquarters no less when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on Allen Walker.

They stopped in front of grand double doors and they opened up automatically and both of them stepped inside, they were meet with a super long table with all the orders top dogs which include, Malcom C. Leverrier and Komui Lee who were looking too serious for their own good.

Link was dismissed and chose to ignore his own curiosity about what was going on.

"Mr Severus Snape was it?" Leverrier said stiffly, his eyes barely shifting to Snape position. "Why isn't the Professor here with you?" which many would take as offense.

Snape had long since mastered his temper and said coolly "Unfortunately the Master himself is quiet busy at the moment however he did give me something to contact him by if you need him for something"

Before Leverrier could open his mouth again, Komui said. "Would it be okay to speak to him right now, after all it would be easier to ask him directly than you going back and forth"

Severus just merely nodded and pulled out a small cube where the rest looked on in interest as it sprung to life and a white beam came out of it to show Hiruno in a staring match with the wall.

_This the important thing he had to do!?_

Severus coughed, forcing down the blush that was rising, this was no time to be flustered.

Hiruno finally noticed them and made an effort to seem like he's working just like how Komui would do when it was regarding paper work and looked up with surprise on his face and said. "Sorry I don't notice you, I was extremely busy with this equation"

Nobody said anything as many started to question if this was the right thing to do.

"Are you the one who made that cube that can deflect an Akuma attack and a full body suit that can injure a level 3 Akuma?" Leverrier said, and those who hadn't been informed where looking at the man in shock.

"Of course I did. Only I know the science behind their workings, lots of Akuma observations, yes lots" Hiruno said, rumbling on and on and started counting them off the top of his fingers.

"Professor Quirrell" Komui interrupted, preventing Hiruno from going into a long rant. "Would it be possible to manufacture these 'cubes' to help on the battle field."

Hiruno blinked before bursting out laughing and falling off his chair in the process with a loud thump before controlling himself again and said. "Why are you asking me? I'm sure as we speak your scientist are trying to break down my invention and try to find its core so you can use it behind my back, am I wrong?"

The whole room was stunned, they didn't think he would have caught on so quickly, just who was this guy?

"Well I suggest you should stop trying only I know it's secrets and know it inside and out, if you try and make another without me, you'll not only kill the scientists but also you take out the whole of headquarters and then me and Aliciana can move in and have this as our new home, after of course we move the corpses" Hiruno said and with such a light hearted voice that sent shivers down all their spines.

"So your saying if we don't stop the experiment we'll all die?" Someone said.

"Yep," Hiruno said, like it was an everyday thing before turning to Komui and said. "By the way, how is Lenalee doing? Has there being bleeding coming from her legs lately, I'm quiet curious"

_This is guy...just how much does he know? _Komui thought and said. "The pain is gone however she cannot use her legs, why are you asking if it's bleeding?"

"No reason, I just want to see if my theory is correct about how Lenalee Innocence operates," Hiruno mused with a slice of chocolate cake in his hand.

_Where the hell did that come from? _Everyone wondered they swore that cake wasn't there before.

"Is that so?" Leverrier said, mind whirling with thoughts. "So we cannot make more without you than we order you to make more and also hand over all your other inventions to the order."

Severus was shocked, Hiruno was the most shocked out of everyone.

"Idiot," Hiruno said, nose pointy in a mocking fashion. "I'm not under you grumpy pants" irritating the inspector to no end while the rest tried to kill their laughter. "I'm not even under the order so you don't control me" he stuck out his tongue in a childish manner with a look that said 'You're the biggest idiot I have ever met'.

"However it is your duty to help your country!" Leverrier said he refused to be beaten.

"Country?" Hiruno eye brow went up. "Grumpy pants do I look English too you? what part of me screams 'I'm English so I'm a slave to grumpy heads like you'. You see my voice, this is what you call an accent" with his finger in his nose.

The other couldn't hold in their laughter as THE Leverrier saw red.

"Mister Leverrier this is unbecoming of you as a inspector" Komui said, while secretly filing this memory away for later. Leverrier took a deep breath and calmed down "What he was trying to do is ask for your help in helping us in the war" Komui explained. "We would like to employ you as one of our scientist."

Hiruno stopped dead before his eyes shone with greed at the talk of money while Snap face palmed at his master attitude. "How much are talking here?" and Komui sighed, he had a feeling this would cost the order greatly and showed him the paper that was on the table and many eyes went wide at the figure.

"I'm in!" Hiruno said, with money in his eyes.

"SECTION CHEIF YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Someone shouted.

" I am" Komui with an all too serious tone. "Not only is he the creator of technology that would lessen the war causalities greatly and also allow regular people like us a way to defend ourselves. Not only that but only god knows, if he could be our turning point in the war against the Earl. We need all the advantages we can get" silencing the room.

"I don't just want money," Hiruno said, shocking the whole room. "I want perks"

Komui sighed and said. "Very well, we will listen to your demands"

" I don't want to be in deep workload like most of the scientist here. Two, samples of all the Innocence you find. Three, nobody tell me what to do, meaning people like grumpy pants cannot order me around like some lackey. I want **freedom**" vigour emphasis on the word making them all sweat dropped.

"Okay we agree to most of your terms however the Innocence samples are going to be a lot more complicated to handle," Leverrier said, seeing the man request was reasonable.

"Fine, than" Hiruno huffed. "I'll just go into all the Exorcist rooms and extract samples myself maybe while I'm at it, I could collect DNA from everyone else too to build my own clone army!"

_HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT!?_

"Bye, Bye. My things will arrive on Monday morning." and with that the transmission was cut off.

Leaving them all in silence while Severus was wishing he was anywhere but here.

_What the hell have they done!?_

And scene!

I honestly have nothing to say right now, except for the long awaited reunion and Hiruno gets into the black order. It wasn't really funny this time but I promise it's going to be very funny next chapter because I certain werewolf makes an appearance in the next chapter. Review/Fav and Follow.

P.s. THANK YOU FOR THE 300+ FOLLOWERS!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry to disappoint you all, this is not a new chapter.

Please below.

Dear readers.

It has come to my attention that a lot of people have been complaining about my grammar and spelling mistakes (Yes, you know who you are) and my endurance has reached its limit.

I really don't know why people don't read the first few chapters that state at the bottom and the top, that I really need a Beta and Editor for this story since so many are reading this. I need a Beta to check for spelling and grammar mistakes and an Editor to make sure everything is correct and I don't end up angering some Harry Potter true fan since my knowledge is quite lacking compared to the world of D Gray Man.

Now that I could write with confidence.

I honestly don't think I can continue this story with so many people completely ignoring the clearly written messages that spell 'I need help, why isn't anyone contacting me about this story?' and then getting reviews that comment on my horrible spelling and grammar just right after...

I'm truly sorry to all those people that enjoy this story, I hope you forgive me.

This story is on the verge of Abandonment and I will not go any further with this story until I finally have a Beta and Editor.

I just hope people don't ignore this plea as well.

-Author.

P.s. There are other stories that I've made that you may find interesting. Here is a short list of stories that have a Beta to check my work.

Lock to the Number One Guy's Heart- A skip Beat Fanfic where Ren goes to see a hypnotist and locks away all his precious moments with Kyoko, in order to get over her.

Highly unrealistic and will never happen however it's fun to imagine.

The Adventures of Elf Jellal- A story were Jellal is killed by the people he trusts the most and is reincarnated into the past as an Elf of a tribe of hidden Elves, hiding from the Magic Council and the rest of the magical world.

He becomes a Dragon, slayer and even has a shape shifting Exceed.

Lightening Kind L-Drago- Beyblade Metal Fanfic-up to a certain point since Beta quit on me half way after I waited for two whole months only to find out, not only was it deleted but it wasn't even Beta so I had to redo it all over again.

It's about a 26-year-old Ryuga that is thrown back in time after saving his daughter and merges with L-Drago himself in order to allow his younger self to live, he takes up a mask and calls himself 'Lighting' or Light for short and has to wait for five years before the dream of getting him is even possible.

He is determined to avoid, Gingka and the others at all cost and of course.

Things don't go his way.


	17. Chapter 17

GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!

This story may not be, so scrapped after all.

I've received not 1 but 3! People, willing to help with this story!

Give a round of applause to these three amazing people!

mangaMonster7

Raccoon Girl

Rain in March

I will be learning from you from now on! and anyone who wishes to join our fabulous group!

I just realised something.

I'm turning 18 tomorrow!

" Stop rambling, you sound like some hyper fangirl"-Tyki.

"She does, doesn't she?"-Sheryl.

" oh, wow. Were's the love?"-Mel (sarcasm)

" It went as soon as you started going crazy with the exclamation marks"-Hiruno and Death snicker.

Cue doom music.

"Wait...What is that in her hand?"-Tyki

"Is that a..."-Sheryl

Mel pulls the string to activate the chainsaw and it roars to life.

"**You will all die today**"

" NANI!?"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys this is the author.

Me and the my Beta readers are currently going through chapter 4 and it's such a shame that two of my beta's has seemly dropped off the face of the earth along with whatever chapter's I give them and I'm sad to say, I've decided to drop those two due to months of waiting for nothing.

I've come to ask you as the reader to help me out.

I'm currently doing a course in Animation and for some _bizarre_ reason, I have to collect data from people around me and because I'm shy, this is no easy task.

That's where you guys come in.

Your author, is getting down on her virtual hands and knees asking you to complete this survey that I've set up only two minutes ago so that I can collect the necessary data I need so that I have something to fall back on, if the focus groups are a bust.

www.

surveymonkey

.co. uk.

/r/SZZWBRL

This mess of an Internet address is what the site would allow me so just join it all together in the same order but no spaces.

Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Another Important Note from the Author.

I'm leaving this note, please pass it on to those who are reading my other stories.

I want you all to take the time and read the last paragraph of any chapter, I wrote.

You may find, that I wrote that I don't have time to check that particular chapter so I know that there are spelling and grammar mistakes which will be fixed at a later date.

That's why I must stress, that you read the end of the chapter because I cannot count how many times someone has PM me, complaining about horrible spelling and Grammar when It clearly states that the chapter hadn't been checked yet.

Unfortunately, there are a lot of people out there who don't bother to read it and keep complaining to me about it and it's more than worrying.

How can I write a chapter fearing that all I'll get back are complaints about spelling and grammar from people who hadn't bothered to read the ending and immediately jump to conclusions and poor little old me, am forced to read paragraphs upon paragraphs from people who are too lazy to read and decide to complain?

There is only so much, someone could take.

Ever since I've joined Fanfiction, I've received reviews of all types. Reviews on people ordering me to update. Reviews on people giving me a deadline to update as if I don't have a life of my own and they are convinced that I am a monkey trained to dance only to their tune. I've gotten Reviewers that have even threatened to kill me if a certain story goes a certain way. I've gotten Reviewers that took a crazy jab at me while hiding under a 'Guest' ID so I couldn't track them down and call them out. I'm only down to three Beta's because the rest took a chapter and never got back to me or quit when I called them out.

With all these problem, I'm facing. It's making me rethink my time at Fanfiction. Net. It's making me think about going to another Website hoping, I wouldn't encounter as much problems that I've faced ever since I began to write on this site and take my stories elsewhere.

Don't get me wrong.

There are people who personally PM me, cheering me on and I'm grateful to those people who seemed to understand, the pressure and craziness that writers like me go through but the majority overshadow those few people.

As things stand right now, moving to another site is looking very possible right now and don't be surprised when, when all my stories have links to another site on them or are abandoned completely.

From your Author, Mel.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry no Upload but this is Urgent.

A good person called 'MetallicalyLove' informed me this morning that one of my stories was stolen.

My story 'Driven to Boyhood:One Shot' a powerpuff girl fanfiction became 'Buttercup a Girl no Boy!' by SupPeepoDunnoWatImmaDoinXP, if you compare the two, you can clearly tell this is my work.

Now this is sad because my story is actually based a little bit off of my life, about Gender identity and the hardships that someone goes through because they don't fit the feminine stereotypes, so imagine how much it hurt for me to see someone else pass something from my own heart, off as their own work even with a few minor differences, I highly doubted they even know the inspiration behind the story which makes it hurt even more.

So I ask you, as a reader to go to the story and report it as 'Report abuse' then find the option that says 'Not the Property of the Uploading User' so that it can be removed.

The more people who report this, the quicker the site takes it off.

It truly saddens me that something like this has happened.

From your author.

Mel.

This experience adds to me reluctance to shear my mind with the world, and I highly doubt there would be any updates from me for a long time to come due to going off to University and my mind questioning if there are others are out there that are passing my work as their own.


End file.
